A different way to life
by NerdyWife24
Summary: Completely AU: I received a prompt "What if Felicity was adopted by the Wayne family at a young age and go!" Well, here it is. Batman/ Arrow crossover. In this Felicity is adopted by the Wayne family after tragedy strikes, has hints of season 1 and forward. Completely out there but that's okay! P.S. I suck at summaries! *NOTE RATING CHANGE*
1. Chapter 1

This story is completely AU! If you're not into that, well I'm sorry. In this story Felicity grew up with Bruce Wayne. Eventually there is Olicity.

 **1.**

The screaming child could be heard even in his office with the door closed, he had heard that scream once before but didn't think it was her. He quickly made his way towards the scream, he found the dark haired, blue eyed beauty with nurses and a few officers around her.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"She was found at the crime scene sir, she hasn't stopped screaming since the nurses arrived. Who are you?"

"Doctor Thomas Wayne, this is my hospital," he said walking towards the girl. "Hi sweet pea, come here," he said before she threw herself into his arms hiding her face into the crook of his neck. "Her name is Felicity, she's practically family and her mother Donna?"

"D.O.A. Sir," said the other officer Thomas inhaled quickly catching his breath.

"Sandra, could you please call my wife and ask her to bring some clothes for Felicity."

"Yes sir," she said running off.

"Felicity, sweetheart are you hurt?"

"No," she breathed out against his neck, she was gripping him like her life depended on it. He sat down on the bed with her positioning her onto his lap.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"The bad man came, mommy told me to hide and stay very, very quiet. I heard mommy scream then she was really quiet," she said sniffling.

"We found her in the pantry, she's been with me ever since."

"He's nice," she said pointing at him.

"Thank you Office?"

"Gordon, sir. She was very brave."

"That she is, thank you Officer Gordon."

"Mr. Wayne?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart," he said moving the dark curls away from her face.

"When can I see mommy?"

"Um, sweetie, we should have you sit down on the bed for that," he said positioning her in front of him.

"Sweetie, your mommy has gone to heaven like your grandmother," he said. She looked down at her hands as tears streamed down her face he reached out cupping her cheek. He looked at Office Gordon, "Felicity I'm going to speak to this nice man and I'll be right back okay?" She nodded not bothering looking up at him. Officer Gordon and he stepped away. "What happened?"

"It seems a robbery gone wrong, sir. A neighbor heard the screams and called 9-1-1, she saw three men leave. When we arrived she told us that her neighbor had a little girl. I found her hiding in the pantry."

"My God, what's going to happen to her now?"

"CPS is on their way, they'll try and find family if they can't she'll be put in the system."

"No, she's not going into the system. We will take her."

"I'll give them a heads up sir," he said and walked away to make a few calls. Thomas sat back with Felicity holding her in his arms. Half an hour later Martha and her son Bruce came.

"FELICITY!" Bruce called out.

"I'm here Bruce," she said quietly. Bruce jumped onto the bed wrapping her in his arms sitting next to her as Martha and Thomas talked.

"Donna?" She asked over their heads. He nodded away from the kids and they walked a short distance away.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, she was murdered," Martha gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Felicity must come home with us Bruce. Donna she's," she paused "was my best friend. We can raise here."

"I know honey, Officer Gordon was making some calls. She needs to be changed."

"I'll take her."

Martha walked over to Felicity and Bruce and picked her up in her arms eating her to the bathroom. Minutes later, Felicity emerged with Martha wearing a pink pair of pajamas her hair in a ponytail and her face washed. Martha helped her onto the bed, where she snuggled into Bruce's side using his shoulder as a pillow.

An hour later a rather large woman came in from CPS, Martha and Thomas spoke with the woman who was being difficult. After a while she relented handing Thomas some forms to sign, stating she would be by the mansion tomorrow morning. When they walked back to the bed, both Felicity and Bruce were asleep, Bruce's arm protectively around her.

"They're like brother and sister," the woman said.

"Always and forever, since she was born," Thomas smiled at the memory.

"I will do everything I can to resolve this quickly," she said putting the signed papers in her bag.

"Thank you ma'am," Martha said shaking her hand.

Martha and Thomas went back to the sleeping children, each carrying one and heading home. This was going to be a new chapter in their lives and no matter what, to all of them, Felicity would always be a Wayne.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"MISS FELICITY! MASTER BRUCE!" Alfred called out, both children came racing down the stairs. Over the last three years Felicity had become a full fledged Wayne family member. Martha doated on her and made sure she had the best education possible.

"Yes, Mr. Alfred?"she said adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Snacks are laid out in the kitchen, we shall be leaving for the aquarium shortly."

"Thank your, Mr. Alfred," she said smiling.

"Thank you Alfred, where's mom and dad?" Bruce asked.

"In the study with one of your father's lawyers , Mr. Wilcox."

"Oh," Bruce said.

"They'll be along shortly Master Wayne, don't worry."

Alfred was right minutes later they walked into the kitchen, Thomas stealing a carrot off of Felicity's plate.

"Hey!" She said .

"Sharing is caring," he replied.

"Yes, but asking is polite!" She pouted.

"May I?"

"You may," she said motioning to the plate.

They loved to banter back and forth, the four of them had become very close over the last couple of years. Bruce was now ten turning eleven in a few months and Felicity was a very proud nine and a half year old, the half being very important.

They were heading to the Gotham aquarium to celebrate her second year adoption. The day was fun and Bruce and her got into a heated discussion about sharks and their teeth, in the end Felicity was right, she usually was. As they did previous years on this night Bruce and her had a sleepover in the entertainment room.

This was the final week before school ended and they would cause havoc around Wayne manor during the summer. When the bell rang Bruce went to "their" spot but Felicity was late. When she finally came out she was pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry written across his face.

"I don't feel good," she said, he noticed she had sweat on her brow.

"Let's get you home," he said putting her backpack on his shoulder and his arm around her leading her to the car.

Alfred was waiting for them and when they got home Bruce took her backpack and helped her to her room and went and got Martha. When his father arrived home, he confirmed she was sick and would be in bed for a few days.

"Oh man, she was really looking forward to seeing the show tomorrow night," Bruce said worried for her.

"I know she said she'll see it next time it comes. She still wants us to go without her," Martha said smiling affectionately to her son.

"Okay," Bruce said defeated.

"Do you want to help me make her some of my chicken soup?"

Bruce lit up following Martha into the kitchen. He was excited about their plans for the summer talking animatedly with his mom who just smiled and laughed at his antics. Felicity had mentioned to him she would love to see the Smithsonian Museums in D.C., with Martha affirming it was on the list.

"Bruce, can you promise me something?" She asked him.

"Yeah mom, anything."

"Promise me you will always protect Felicity and keep her safe for us."

"Mom, she's basically my sister. I'm always going to be her big brother and will always keep her safe. Even from spiders," he said matter-of-fact like.

"That's. my boy. I'll see you in a little while, I'm going to bring her this soup and make sure she's alright."

"Okay mom, tell her to hurry up and get better."

She smiled at him. The next night they went to the show. After the show something happened that would irrevocably change both Felicity and Bruce's life forever. They were mugged and the robber killed both of his parents in front of him. This was the second hardest thing Felicity and Bruce had dealt with, but it had changed both of them into something different. He would avenge his parents one day and she would do something great for this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST AN FYI: I do not own Arrow or its characters. I just do the story line and whatever else my muse comes up with! There are lines/quotes/whatever from the show, so if you haven't seen Season 1 (SHAME ON YOU-You really need to watch it) then do not continue.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. You guys are amazing and make me smile!**

3.

As the years went by Felicity and Bruce were still close, but it never was the same before the murder happened. She obsessed over her schoolwork, graduating at sixteen and going to MIT. Bruce just floated and partied, even with Thomas Merlyn and Oliver Queen. She never once scolded him, she let him make his own decisions.

When she left to go to MIT, he hired a bodyguard for her to keep her safe. Which he did for years, Jacob Downes had become a close friend other and when she decided to move to Starling City she made Bruce promise her that he wouldn't hire another guard if she lived in a top of the line secured building.

"I just don't understand why you couldn't just come back home with Alfred and work at Wayne Tower," he pouted.

"Bruce, are you seriously pouting?"

"No," he said realizing he was.

"I can hear you pouting through the phone. We have had this discussion how many times? Queen Consolidated offered me, yours truly, the Applied Sciences position. Wayne Tower hardly gave me the time of day, even though Lucius practically begged the board."

"I miss you," he pouted again.

"Your pouting again, I miss you too. You're partying hasn't changed I see. You keep this up and God forbid, you'll end up like Oliver Queen and his father."

"I don't like yachts."

"Bruce," she chastised.

"I know. I'm going to leave for a while but I'll be back, I promise."

"Bruce, where are you going?"

"Backpacking across Europe, I'll keep in touch."

"You better or I'll kick your ass," he snorted.

"I'm serious Bruce. Whatever or whoever you're doing worries me. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, take care of yourself Felicity. I love you."

"I will, love you too. By the way, you get to tell Alfred your backpacking plans," she laughed.

"He's worse than you," he groaned.

"Where do you think I learned it from?"

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

He left that day to Nanda Parbat to train, she wouldn't hear from him for six months. He sent her a letter along with pictures he had taken before. She replied with pictures of her own. This went on for years, she hadn't seen him since she was twenty.

Then Oliver Queen came back from the dead, stopping by her desk with a bullet ridden laptop. She knew something was up from the moment she met him but she stayed quiet. Even when he brought an arrow for "his friend" and a hangover cure in a syringe. Then this "hood" guy came through Starling killing one percenter's.

One evening she went to the corner store at night to get some ice cream, because let's face it, she had a stressful week. She didn't notice the man following her home. One moment she was pulling her keys out and the next she was being dragged down the alley screaming with a man's hand over her mouth.

She was terrified as he pulled a knife out she closed her eye else tight and then the pressure was gone. Opening her eyes the man was laying on the ground screaming with an arrow through his leg. She felt the bile rise in her throat and she swallowed it down.

"Are you alright?" The voice in the darkness asked making her jump.

"Ye-yes thank-thank you Mr. Hood?" she stuttered.

"You're welcome Miss Smoak, call the police, he won't be going anywhere anything soon." He was gone, she called 9-1-1 and a Detective Lance came to take her statement.

"So you say he had a hood on?" he asked.

"Yes, I think it was green. He saved me."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No," she said.

"Well, if you remember anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you."

Inside her apartment she showered and called Bruce. He didn't answer, his phone went to voicemail which made her upset. She hung up and paced thinking about what she would say. After a while she called him again and left a voicemail.

"Hey, so, um, it's me Felicity. Um, something happened and I'm okay. Well, as okay as you can be when you're attacked and held by knife point. I promise I'm okay at least I think so. I mean I didn't go to the hospital but I'm okay. I'm rambling sorry I'll stop in 3, 2, 1," she said taking a deep breath. "Listen, I just miss you and I haven't heard for you in a while and I know, I just, I love you and I miss you, call me please," she hung up placing the phone to her forehead willing her tears to stop. Not even a week later, she found "the hood" in the backseat of her car bleeding.

"I'm not going to hurt you Felicity," he said the hood still covering his face.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because you know my name," he said removing the hood off of his face.

"Oliver, oh, everything about you just became so unbelievably clear." He gave her a 'really' look. "You're bleeding."

"I don't need to be told that."

"Well, you need a hospital," she said getting ready to turn the car into reverse.

"My-my father's old factory, in the Glades."

"No, you-you need a doctor not a steelworker."

"Felicity, you have to promise me that you are going to take me to my father's factory and nowhere else."

"Yeah, I promise."

That night changed her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder…this is completely AU, cannon, has some bits and pieces that follow but not all! All mistakes are my own! Enjoy!**

4.

Bruce has finally returned to Gotham, how he would never explain or tell knowing one day it may come back to haunt him. He had a plan in his mind to rid the city of crime that had swallowed it up. He turned on his cellphone once he got off the plane and received dozens of missed phone calls, voicemails and text messages. Felicity had left most of them, making him smile. He missed his sister and her babbles.

The taxi dropped him off at Wayne Manor to be greeted by an older looking Alfred. He opened the front door waving him in from the rain. Inside Bruce hugged a surprised Alfred who welcomed him home. Once back in his bedroom and in fresh pajamas, he called Felicity.

"Bruce?" Her voice making him smile instantly.

"Felicity?" He asked like she did almost jokingly.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been? Are you home? Where are-"he cut her off.

"Felicity! I'm fine I've been traveling the world like I told you. Yes, I'm home now in my bedroom. Now, how are you doing?"

"Well," she paused thinking about everything that happened over the last year or so. The crazy knife guy, Walter's kidnapping, The Dodger, Helena and the Undertaking. Should she tell him about Oliver?

"Felicity are you there?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Do you remember Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah, we hung out with Tommy Merlyn when I was well, what you will never ever do in your entire life. He and his father disappeared at sea. Why?"

"Yeah, well I drink I'm an adult. But he was on an island for a few years and he's back. He's kind of my friend now."

"Oh, be careful with him. He's a conniving, backstabbing," he was cut off.

"He's changed," she said cutting him off a little loud.

"Don't fall for his charm. He sleeps with anyone he can."

"Hello pot, this is kettle," she scoffed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm," he paused, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'd probably kill him," she laughed, if he only knew.

"I doubt that, I miss you. Are you going to be home for a while?"

"Yeah, I may come out to Starling to see you."

"That would be really nice. Just let me know when? Maybe you could bring Alfred with you. How is he?"

"Being the typical doting Alfred," she laughed and he smiled, "I really missed your laugh."

"I've missed you," alarms began to go off on her screen. "Frack! Bruce I gotta go."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," she hung up putting in her earpiece. "Arrow?"

"Yes," he said with his modulator on.

"We have a problem, how fast can you make it to 6th and Grant?"

"Fast, talk to me."

"Someone is hijacking a cargo truck in the Glades."

"We're on it."

That night after John left it was just the two of them. She had kicked off her heels a couple of hours ago, engrossed into her scans. He came behind her putting his hands on her shoulders massaging them making her head drop.

"You should go home," he said.

"I will, eventually. God, Oliver that feels amazing," making him chuckle.

"Hey, Felicity?" He asked spinning her around to face him.

"Hmm," she replied tilting her head.

"Would you um, like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"What?"

"Like a date?"

"Like a date-date?"

"Yes."

"Sure, that would be nice."

"I'm gonna get changed, I'll walk you out."

"Okay, I'll be here," she said motioning to her screens.

He smiled and ran off to get changed, he quickly did and came back out, she was on the phone. He stood away to give her privacy and watching her as she laughed.

"Fine, I love you too, go to bed! I'll text you when I get home okay?" She nodded her head laughing again. "Goodnight Bruce, oh and good luck with the board meeting tomorrow, Mr. Earle is a thrill," she said sarcastically. "Okay, let me know. Goodnight," she hung up the phone placing it on the desk as she stretched.

"Hey are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said gathering her things. He helped her put on her jacket and walked her to her car, kissing her on the cheek on the cheek before she got into the car. Neither noticed the man taking pictures in the beat up looking Honda. She drove off as Oliver climbed onto his bike driving away, oblivious to what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for being so patient! The story is complete…on paper it's just typing it up and fixing my mistakes. I'm so glad you guys like it! Let me know your ideas and I'll try and fit them in (if it makes sense in my AU!)**

5.

Bruce had his meeting with the board and God was Felicity right about Mr. Earle, he was an ass. Bruce was sure he was the reason why Felicity went to Queen Consolidated by the way he looked at his secretary's butt. In the end he would be working with Lucius Fox in Applied Sciences. Lucius, at first was suspicious but they soon became close. Alfred and Lucius were now in on his secret.

Felicity and Oliver's first date went fantastic. At first, they were both a little nervous but by the end of the date everything felt right. He asked her to be his girlfriend that night. When Digg walked down into the lair catching them mid-kiss and she instantly went beat red, feigning to go to the bathroom. Digg walked over to him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know you're both grown adults, but if you break her heart, no one will find your body. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"She's different Digg, she's nothing like the others. I can see her by y side forever," Digg didn't say anything he just smiled at him. Between Moira's trial preparations and being different she kept him on point. Tommy finally came around and asked Laurel to marry him. Reports from Roy were coming in about a woman in black kicking butt and taking names.

A few weeks later Bruce had called saying he was coming to Starling. She was excited and terrified at the same time. The guy who was her adopted brother was going to meet her first boyfriend since college and that shumck really couldn't be considered a boyfriend. All he wanted to do was try and get into her pants but she wasn't ready for that. Hell, she wasn't ready for that with Oliver!

She cringed at the memory of Cooper pinning her down on her bed not letting her up until her roommate opened the door and Jacob tackled him. He was soon arrested for using her super virus and then hung himself before sentencing. She dyed her hair blonde and became the Felicity every knew.

It was the day Bruce was coming to visit and here she was, setting a trap for the doll maker. Lance was less than pleased but she used her loud voice "it's my life, my choice." She did feel safe with the three of them watching her back.

"Someone's coming," she said walking across the street.

"I got him," Oliver said with the modulator on.

"Okay, I'm going to admit to being seriously wigged out right now." She saw the man walk into the restaurant. "False alarm, but next time I offer to be bait for your serial killer, please turn me down." The next thing she knew she was being dragged into the alley with a hand over her mouth as she screamed.

She was thrown down, hitting her head against the dumpster making her see stars. Oliver wanted to stay with her instead of chasing Mathis but he needed to catch him. He told her not to move and Diggle took over as he ran off. Cops and EMT's soon arrived and with Felicity throwing up she was sent to the hospital. Lance was arrested but he even said it was worth it in the end.

With Mathis in the wind, Oliver went back to the lair and quickly changed to rush to the hospital. When he arrived Digg was being interviewed by Detectives. He told him what he "witnessed" and said they would be back tomorrow to get Felicity's statement. When they were finally allowed to go back and see her she was arguing with a nurse.

"Listen, I really just want to go home. I puked because I was scared. It was the adrenaline, trust me. The same thing happened when I fell out of an airplane," she closed her mouth.

"Hey," Oliver said clearing his throat.

"Oliver, you gotta get me out of here."

"Hey, you need to calm down and let this nice nurse do her job, okay?" She nodded when the nurse left she relaxed.

"How's the head?" Digg asked sitting on the bed.

"Okay, I really just want to go home and lay in my bed with my pajamas," she pouted.

"What did the Doctor say?"

"He hasn't come in, they took me away and scanned my brain. She gave me a pill, she said it would help," she said slightly slurring her words.

"What did they give you?" Oliver asked trying hard not to laugh. She just shrugged her shoulders. An hour later the doctor said she could go home as long as someone watched her Oliver quickly volunteered. Oliver watched over her waking her like they asked.

The next afternoon she told Oliver she would go to the station to give her statement. She told him to go to Queen Consolidated and do his job. After her statement was given she ran into the Lance's.

"Are you alright? Hey Laurel," she asked Laurel waved hello and looked down at her phone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How are you?"

"Never better."

"I'd like to stay around but I need to meet up with Tommy in the lobby, he lost the apartment key again!" she said annoyed and Felicity just snorted.

"Tell him I said hi," Felicity said smiling.

"Will do, stay out of trouble, both of you! Is dinner still on tomorrow night with your brother?"

"Yep," she replied.

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye dad, bye Felicity."

"Bye," they both said in unison.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"That'd be nice."

Lance led her to the elevator as they talked. Once the elevator doors closed he took a deep breath.

"Hey, Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you end up working with the Arrow? Does your brother know?"

"It's complicated. Bruce doesn't know about this and I'm sure if he did he would kidnap me and take me back to Gotham."

"Would you blame him?"

"Not really. Bruce has always been protective," she smiled at him. As they continued walking to her car they heard someone mumbling.

The next thing Lance and her knew they were being tased and tossed into the back of the van, the last thing either heard before blacking out where gunshots.

Felicity awoke with a hell of a headache and being able to move. She panicked when she couldn't move and noticed a hose was attached to her mouth. She could see Lance tied to a chair his head resting on his chest. She could see another form moving, without her glasses on it made it harder to see clearly.

"Wake up!" the other figure said recognizing his voice she fought against her restraints harder.

"Wha- what?" Lance said. "Mathis, you son of a bitch you let her go."

"Oh but she's perfect. She got away from me once, not again."

"Let her go, you got me," Felicity kept fighting, the bonds digging into her skin as the tears fell from her eyes.

"She'll make a perfect doll."

"You sick son of a bitch," Lance yelled fighting against his restraints.

Mathis laughed as he began to pour the liquid into the clear vat. The white liquid began to make its way down the hose. She cried out.

"Felicity, sweetheart I'm so sorry, close your eyes," Lance said his voice breaking.

She whimpered and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were of Bruce and Oliver. The next sound was the sound she had heard plenty of times before, the plastic hose fell to the ground as she opened her eyes. Mathis took off running, Oliver looked at her taking off after Mathis. Both Lance and her stayed like this until he came back cutting Lance's bindings and Felicity's. The sound of police sirens could be heart and she went to hug Oliver but before she could she fainted.

"FELICITY!" they both yelled as Oliver caught her limp form.

"Go, I got her. You can't be here when they get here," Lance said reaching out to take her out of his arms.

"Call Oliver Queen, he's her boyfriend, he deserves to know what happened," Oliver said in his modulated voice, Lance nodded taking her from him as Oliver took off.

Felicity and Lance were taken to the hospital. Oliver and Digg arrived at the hospital and directed to her room. She was in bed, her eyes closed, blonde hair on the pillow and an IV in her arm. When they opened and they both looked at each other she began to cry, Oliver had her in his arms in seconds. When she finally settled back realization hit her, Bruce.

"Oh Frack," she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Bruce is here, in Starling City and Lance and I were all over the news. Give me your phone," she said making grabby hands. He pulled out his cellphone and handed it to her. "Bruce, it's me," her eyes closed as she listened, "Bruce listen, I'm in the hospital," she flinched pulling the phone away from her ear. "I'm okay, Starling General room 615. Love you too." She hung up putting the phone down lying back against the pillow. "My brother is on his way and he sounds thrilled I'm in the hospital," she said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Felicity sat patiently as Oliver sat next to her on the bed and Digg paced by the window. Almost as on cue the door opened and in walked Bruce. Felicity smiled at him noting he had grown, bulkier since the last time she saw him, he smiled back at her and the scowled at Oliver and Digg. Oliver stood up giving Bruce room to greet her, Digg was a little shocked at realizing 'Bruce' was Bruce Wayne, Digg just smiled tightly. 'Secrets' he thought, they're made for each other. He pulled her into a hug and leaned back to look her over.

"What happened?" he said in a voice deep and scary.

"Well, um, I was kidnapped," she said slowly.

"What?! This is why you need security Felicity."

"He kidnapped me and Detective Lance at the police station," she argued back. "There was nothing anyone could've done, he killed an officer. He's clearly a deranged psychopath. I'm fine and you're here," she said putting her hand on his cheek.

"I am," he said smiling.

"Oh, um, Bruce, this is Oliver Queen, I'm sure you remember, he's my boyfriend now and this is his head of security, John Diggle," Bruce stood up shaking their hands harder than necessary.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Diggle, it's nice to see you again Queen."

"Wayne," Oliver said through gritted teeth. Felicity rolled her eyes knowing tonight would be a long one.

After a nurse came in to check on her and basically tell her she would be spending the night at the hospital Oliver and John went into the hallway to give them a moment as requested. They began to have a conversation which varied, when he finally had the courage to tell her about him being Batman, he chickened out, afraid to hear her loud voice.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll give Oliver a chance. He really has changed and I just want you both to get along."

"This is hard for me Felicity. To me you'll always be that dark haired, coke bottle glasses little girl who is my sister. I'll give him a shot but if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Okay," she said smiling. "HE has changed and so have you. You're as big as a linebacker now."

"Yeah? Well, traveling did that for me. I spent a week with this Russian ballerina," she turned beat red putting her hand up to stop him from talking.

"I don't want to hear about my brother and some floozy."

"Well, I'm sure you and Queen?"

"No, nothing, no one, I mean um, no "tangos" for me, ever. Not that you need to know that, I'm going to shut up in 3, 2, 1." Bruce just smiled at her happy that Queen's old ways where changed.

"I shouldn't have assumed, I apologize. I know you're waiting for that special someone."

"Bruce, we're not having the sex talk."

"Fine, no sex talk. Just make sure Queen keeps his hands to himself."

"HE treats me amazingly, way better than Cooper ever did," 'Oh Frack!' she thought closing her eyes.

"Cooper?" he asked staring her down.

"What? I didn't say Cooper. I think the drugs," she was fidgeting one of her 'not telling the truth' quirks.

"Felicity? Who's Cooper?" he asked in his 'serious' voice she called.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" he took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and once he was composed he nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath willing herself to stay calm. "What I tell you does not leave this room, okay?" His brow furrowed but he nodded in agreement. "Okay, I was in this, I guess you could call it a group in college. We were hacktivist, for lack of a better word. Civil disobedience via the World Wide Web. I created this super virus. It could give us root access to any infected server. We could expose government fraud and start virtual sit-ins and digitally deface criminals. My senior year of college, Cooper and I did a stupid thing. He got arrested and he went to prison. He's dead, he killed himself before sentencing and I destroyed it, the super virus. Oh God, you're mad." He stood up from the bed, pacing, rubbing the back of his neck. "Silent Bruce is scary," she said playing with a piece of fuzz on her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he whisper shouted, making her flinch.

"I was young and stupid. I never thought," she was cut off.

"That you could've been arrested and sent to prison? Do you know what that would've done to me?!" he yelled.

The door began to open and they both looked at Oliver and pointed to him, like twins. "OUT!" they simultaneously shouted. He closed the door.

"Bruce, I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"Right now, you're so luckily you're hurt and in that bed."

"What?" she looked at him and then the memory of Bruce locking her in her room because of a date came up and she laughed. "Marvin?"

"Yeah, that snot-nosed guy," she snorted at his tone.

"I was so mad at you," she laughed.

"Alfred told me you would probably kill me in my sleep."

"Well, the thought crossed my mind," she laughed. "I cried so much that night."

"You cried yourself to sleep, I came in with a peace offering but you already asleep."

"Now that I'm older I'm glad you did what you did. He got in so much trouble, later in life."

"He's lucky I didn't sic Alfred on him," they both laughed.

"God he is worse than you, sometimes. Oh God did you tell him about this?"

"If I didn't, he'd have me killed." She laughed so hard at that.

"I've missed this."

"Me, too. So, when can you spring out of this joint?"

"That would be an Oliver question. I wasn't paying to close attention."

"Queen," he said loud enough for him to hear. Oliver walked into the room. "When can my sister go home?"

"Doctor said tomorrow when he gets the results back. Most likely in the morning."

"Okay, may I talk to you in the hallway a moment?"

"Bruce," Felicity growled.

"Don't growl at me," he said looking at her.

"Don't," she said warning him.

"I'm going to be fine Felicity. We'll bring you back some coffee," Oliver said assuring her.

"Sweet?" she said half pouting.

"Extra sweet," Bruce smiled.

They left the room, Diggle walked in giving her a sympathetic smile.

"They're going to kill themselves aren't they?" she asked.

"Not likely, unless either one turns into a smart ass."

"At least we're in a hospital," she scoffed.

At first they measured each other up, not saying much, the air between them thick with tension. Neither said a word as they made their way to the cafeteria. After getting their drinks they sat down away from everyone else.

"Queen, she is not a toy do you understand that?" Bruce started.

"More than you know. You've changed a lot from our partying days."

"So have you. If you break her heart Queen, I'll kill you and no one will ever find the body, do you understand?"

"You know you and Diggle said the same thing."

"You're body guard said that?" Bruce asked amused, his eyebrow quirking up.

"Yep."

"Damn Queen, your own bodyguard?" he snorted.

"Bruce, let me be Frank. Your sister, Felicity means the world to me. She has made me a better man, she is truly my everything and I honestly believe that one day we will marry and live our lives."

"So far you're doing a hell of job. Did you forget she's in a hospital bed? She needs a bodyguard."

"I've tried, she's stubborn. She won't even take Diggle with her, what makes you think she'll take anyone?" Bruce snorted knowing Oliver was right.

"True. Promise me you will always keep her safety first. She means the world to me, do not make me hurt you Queen."

"I promise," Oliver said shaking Bruce's hand.

They soon finished their coffees and got one for Diggle and Felicity heading up to her room. There she smiled big seeing the two of them. Diggle leaned over whispering something for her to hear and she giggled.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Felicity," both Bruce and Oliver said at the same time.

"There's no blood," she giggled again.

"What?" Bruce asked putting the coffee cup down on her tray.

"She thought you guys were going to fight," Digg cleared up.

"They give her anything?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, she'll be out soon," he replied.

Felicity's eyes were becoming glossy and whatever meds they had given her were kicking in. Right now she was the safest woman in all of Starling City. The guys sat around that night watching her as she slept, she had a fitful sleep, much to their chagrin. When Oliver would come over whispering to her that she was okay, she would calm and fall into a deeper sleep. Bruce watched on as the man he knew as a boy had grown up into this man, this man who would do anything in his being to make sure his sister was safe. She would get over this eventually, after all she was Felicity Smoak.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

When she was finally released from the hospital, Bruce was the one to bring her back to her place. As soon as he walked through her front door the Robin Hood poster above her fireplace caught his eye.

"Make yourself at home, the guest room is down the hall from me. I put clean towels in there for you and some guy toiletries for you."

"Thanks, you look beat. Why don't you take a nap, I'm thinking of taking one myself."

"Yeah, a shower sounds great. By the way if you see Diggle or Oliver walk in, it's fine they have keys, you know just in case."

"Okay, get some rest," he said kissing he ron the forehead and then watched her walk away. He slept for about an hour, refreshed and not as tired anymore. Being Batman and working at night helped him appreciate these well-deserved naps, his body appreciated them too. He decided he would make the two of them a bite to eat. As he was chopping vegetables he heard a knock on the door, wiping his hands with a towel he went and opened the door to find Oliver and Digg holding bags of food.

"Come in," Bruce said.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Sleeping, what's all this?" Bruce asked.

"Sushi and Chinese and some of her favorite things," John said pulling out the mint chocolate chip ice cream and placing it in her freezer. "Once she smells the food, she'll be up." Bruce gave him a look as if to say, 'how would you know that?'. "We went to Russia on a business trip and shared a suite and when Oliver ordered breakfast and she smelled that coffee I swear she practically flew to it."

"That girl and food," Bruce laughed, Oliver smiled.

The moment was broken when a blood curdling scream came from upstairs. All three of them ran taking two steps at a time. Bruce opened her bedroom door, she was in the midst of a nightmare. Oliver walked over, calming her as Bruce stood their frozen. John went to her bathroom grabbing a warm wet washcloth while Oliver slowly got her to wake up.

"Oliver? John? What?"

"You were having a nightmare. You um, screamed, we all thought," he closed his eyes.

"I'm okay, he's in jail again. Thank you," she said placing her hand on his cheek. "Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"I smell sushi and dumplings."

"We brought a spread. We'll give you a minute," Digg said touching her shoulder.

She kissed Oliver and they all left the room to give her some privacy. By the time she came downstairs still in her pajama bottoms and donning a grey hoodie, two sizes too big for her and she didn't look as terrified as she had when they went into her bedroom.

They all sat around eating and laughing. They decided to stay in for the night opting for a movie and some popcorn. Halfway through the movie she crashed on Oliver's shoulder. Bruce watched from the loveseat how Felicity was calm and relaxed in his arms. When the movie was done John went and began to clean up while Oliver carried her upstairs.

"He really does care about her, doesn't he?" Bruce asked Diggle.

"More than you know and she cares a lot about him too," John said. "I already told him I'd kill him and hide the body where no one would ever find it."

"I believe you," he snorted.

"She's like my little sister and I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"Thank you John.

Oliver came down the stairs frowning at his phone.

"Is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

"Situation at Verdant, Digg?"

"We'll see you later Bruce. Have a goodnight."

"Bruce, we'll see you later."

"Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime," Oliver said rushing away with Digg closing the door quickly. Bruce shrugged his shoulders thinking it was odd. He finished cleaning up and settled in front of the TV settling on some sports game. About an hour in the game was interrupted by the News.

"This is Jackie Vaughn with Channel 52 news, we're here where the Arrow just assisted police with a huge drug and trafficking bust. We are hearing reports that the Arrow and another vigilante helped take down the multi-million dollar bust. Take a look at some of the video an eye witness was able to catch."

Bruce watched the video, obviously from a cell phone, as the Arrow and the other vigilante fought the men hurting cops and protecting a ship and a cargo truck. They soon ran off as more police swarmed in. The video froze on the Arrow, his face covered but he was sure he had seen the jawline somewhere before.

Eventually he got tired, he checked in on Felicity, the light were off, he came in covering her more with her blanket, kissing her on the forehead, that was when he noticed she was being covered by a shadow on her balcony. The Arrow was there, on her balcony, twenty stories up, he blinked and he was gone. Bruce checked the locks, locking the door to her balcony and leaving her alone. That night he lay in bed wondering why The Arrow, a vigilante was doing on his sister's balcony. He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of his parents funeral and holding Felicity's hand.

As the days and nights went by he noticed that Oliver and John were at the club in The Glades and Felicity was on edge, especially at night. She would receive calls and run off, leaving Bruce alone. By the end of his trip, he had more questions than answers. Her go to answers were " the system is down" or "there was a problem at Verdant or Queen Consolidated." He knew she wasn't being 100% honest with him but he let it go, he still hadn't told her his secret.

When it was finally time for him to go back to Gotham all three of them came to wish him goodbye at the airport. He shook John's hand thanking him for everything. He pulled Oliver aside, warning him again. He gave Felicity a huge hug, kissing the top of her head and then he was gone.

"Pay up Smoak," Digg said as the plane took off.

"Frack," she said as she mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and searching her purse for her wallet. Oliver stared quizzically at the two of them.

"She said there would be blood, I said there wouldn't."

Oliver shook his head at the two of them. His brother in so many ways and the love of his life. Everything was starting to look up. He was wrong on so many levels but he would eventually find out and hopefully not too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, two chapters in one day! What's wrong with me?** **Super long chapter-I couldn't stop I guess when I wrote this down so enjoy…..**

8.

A month had gone by since Bruce's visit and everyone had gone back to normal. Oliver had begun training Roy, helping channel his anger into a different source, for good. Sara had joined Team Arrow, provisionally knowing that if Nyssa called her back she would have to go, no questions asked. Things between Laurel and her were testy but Oliver swore he wouldn't get involved.

Oliver's assistant walked into his office, dropping off mail for him. He began going through it and came to a large manilla envelope, the contents of which made his blood boil. There were pictures of Laurel, Thea, his mother and Felicity, with each picture a different word written in red.

"Who- will- it- be?"-S

The last picture was a picture of the two of them, the night he asked her out. He hit the button on his phone, calm and collected.

"Marissa, call Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoak, they're needed in my office immediately."

"Yes, sir."

John arrived first with a concerned look on his face Oliver told him he would wait for Felicity to explain. When she came in she looked flustered and upset.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of something really important."

Oliver quirked his eyebrow at her and she got quiet.

"We have a problem," he said motioning to the pictures. Both Felicity and Digg walked over and Felicity gasped covering her mouth and looking up at Oliver with big eyes.

"Um, how?" she began to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'm genuinely concerned. How did I not see this?"

"You never saw anything? No flashes?" Digg asked.

"None."

"Okay, for the time being I'm assigning everyone extra security. Your mother is as safe as she can be in prison. You'll have to talk to Lance about Laurel. Thea and Felicity," he began to say.

"You take Felicity, I'll have Roy handle it with Thea, his training is coming along."

"Oliver, you need Digg," she began to say instantly regretting it.

"Felicity, for me take Digg."

"Okay."

"Who's S?" Digg asked.

"I don't know."

Oliver knew one 'S' but he died on the island. He was upset but knew he had to reign in his emotions.

"I can try running it for prints or anything," she said not looking up at him.

"Thank you," he said watching her every move.

She didn't look up but just nodded her head and began to collect the pictures, her cell phone rang, she pulled out her cellphone and frowned.

"Hey," she said walking out the office on her phone.

"She's mad," Oliver said to Diggle.

"I wouldn't say mad, probably afraid you'll push her away like you always do when times get tough." Oliver frowned knowing what he was talking about. "Don't push her away, you both need each other."

"You're right John."

Felicity walked back in the office putting her cellphone in her jacket pocket.

"Everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Bruce reminding me of the Wayne Charity Gala next week."

"You have to go to Gotham?"

"Yeah, um do you want to join me?"

"Yeah, Diggle can come too and make arrangements."

"Alfred will handle accommodations and transportation."

"Okay, we'll take the Queen jet there and bring supplies, if you know what I mean."

"Of course," she said. "I need to head back downstairs."

"Of course."

She turned around to leave and Digg left faster than she did, Oliver quickly left his desk grabbing her elbow turning her around and kissing her on the lips, eliciting a moan from her.

"Have a good day, I'll see you later," his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, um you too," she said her face red and rushed out of the office. Digg stood there with his arms crossed, eyebrow quirkier. She pushed the elevator button. "Not a word John, not a word." He just smiled at her, the rest of the day he watched her mumble to herself as she did her thing. By six o'clock she stopped.

"UGH!" She shouted.

"What?"

"This is annoying, I hate mysteries."

"Let's get out of here," Dig said trying to hold his laughter in.

"Agreed," she said yawning.

A knock at her door had them both looking up to see Oliver standing there.

"John, can I have a moment with Felicity please?"

"Yeah," John looking at the two of them one last time, closing the door to her office behind him.

"Felicity?"

"Yes, Oliver."

"I'd like you to stay at the mansion, until all of this is resolved."

"What? Why can't I just stay at my place? I created all of the security protocols."

"You're also thirty minutes away from me, if something were to happen," he closed his eyes trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"Oliver, I can't stay at the Mansion."

"Felicity, please. I just need to know you're safe."

She stood there knowing she would lose this battle in the end, knowing he would probably drug her food and take her there anyways.

"Fine, I have to go home and pack. But separate bedrooms."

"Of course."

"And you get to explain to Bruce and John."

"Fine, deal."

"And, I get a foot massage."

"Deal."

"Okay," she thought for a minute, "Oh and Big Belly Burger."

"Extra pickles?"

"Is there any other way?" she said matter of fact like.

He smiled closing the distance between the two of them, kissing her sweetly.

"I'm going to do a quick patrol and meet you all at the foundry."

"Okay, Digg, Roy, Sara and I will meet you there."

He kissed her again and soon they left, Digg & her to her place and Oliver to the foundry to suit up. Back at her place she went upstairs and began to pack her things in suitcases. Within the hour they were loaded up and headed towards the foundry with her place in lockdown mode. Thus began her time at the Queen Mansion.

The week went by smoothly, whoever sent the pictures hadn't tied anything. Felicity was packing her final bags for the trip to Gotham, zipping up her toiletry bag. She turned around to see Oliver leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking, making her yelp and cover her heart.

"A bell Oliver, a bell," she said pointing and squinting her eyes at him. He just laughed.

"John's waiting, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said making a mental note about everything she had packed. "Yep, I got everything."

He came over and took her large suitcase and pulled the handle out and placed her toiletry bag on top while she grabbed her purse and garment bag holding the dress he still hadn't seen. The car ride was normal, they just held hands his thumb rubbing her forefinger.

At the airport John helped with the luggage as Felicity and Oliver climbed aboard. She had decided she would nap on the way there, soon after taking off falling asleep. Oliver covered her with a blanket and soon both he and Digg slept also. The pilot announcing they were making their descent woke Oliver and Digg as Felicity still softly snored. Oliver made his way to her, waking her up sweetly. After the great landing, they were greeted by Alfred.

"ALFRED!" she shouted when she saw him.

"Miss Felicity, my how you've grown."

"Aww, I've missed you too. Oh, Alfred you remember Oliver Queen?"

"Why yes, I remember having to scrub a lot of a surfaces after a party once thanks to Mr. Queen, Mr. Merlyn and Master Wayne."

"Yes, well he's changed and is now my boyfriend. This is John Diggle, Oliver's head of security."

"It's a pleasure Mr. Pennyworth," John said shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Alfred."

"Then please call me Digg or Diggle."

"As you wish, let me grab your luggage."

"Alfred, let Oliver and John, please?"

While John and Oliver loaded the SUV, Alfred and Felicity talked. Once loaded, Alfred began to drive them to the Wayne Manor. ON their way, Alfred told them about what guest rooms were made up for them and Also Felicity's schedule for the next day. Mostly her beauty appointments while Bruce had activities set up for the guys, Alfred assuring Oliver and Digg that Bruce had taken care of Felicity's bodyguard duties while they were in Gotham.

"Is Bruce home?" she asked.

"Something came up at the office, but he said he will see you all for breakfast in the morning."

"Okay," she said trying to not sound defeated, she missed her brother.

They pulled into the long drive and up to the Wayne Mansion. Digg was awestruck at how much larger it was than The Queen Mansion. Once they were showing their rooms and settled they all met back downstairs for Felicity to take them out to dinner.

"Alfred is D'Angelo's still open?"

"Yes, Ms. Felicity."

"Sweet, would you like anything?"

"No thank you. What would you like to drive this evening?"

"Hmm," she pondered. "The Maybach Alfred, it's been a while."

"Excellent choice, I'll pull it around for you."

"Not necessary, I'll show them the garage. Are the keys still in the same place? Code the same?"

"Yes to both. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you."

They walked into the garage the guys ogling the cars making her smile. The drive to D'Angelo's was filled with questions about the parties Oliver had with Bruce making her snort and John laugh so hard he held his stomach. At D'Angelo's they were greeted and sat in a booth. The head chef came out to greet them.

"Felicity!" the larger chef with a thick Italian accent shouted, she got up with Oliver and Digg following behind, she hugged him as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"Martino, you look good!" she said.

"Eh, Maria has me on a diet. You look like a twig, you haven't been eating. Who are they?" He said spotting her guys behind her.

"Oh, I have been eating by the way. This is John Diggle and my boyfriend Oliver Queen."  
"Boyfriend huh. It's nice to meet you, Oliver," he said gripping Oliver's hand harder he should.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too," Oliver said returning the grip.

"John, nice to meet you."

"And you," Digg said.

"So, what are we having tonight?"

"Oh Martino, please tell me you have some of your amazing lasagna left and please tell me you have tiramisu and cheesecake," she said clapping her hands together.

"For you, anything. Men?"

"I love lasagna," Digg said.

"I'll have what they're having," Oliver said.

"Okay, your usual wine?"

"Please, where's Maria?" she asked looking around.

"At home, on bedrest."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Two bottles of wine and some Marvin Gaye happened."

"Oh?" Realization hit her, "Oh! Congrats! What are you having?"

"A boy and a girl, she's due in a few weeks."  
"I'm so excited that you guys are going to be parents. You're gonna do great."

"Thank you, she's upset she's missing the Gala tomorrow. We're catering you know."

"I know, I told Bruce if he didn't I'd kill him."

"Oh, he told me. He's terrified of you," Martino laughed.

"Who me?" she said feigning innocence.

"I'll be back, you all enjoy yourselves."

That they did, after they were stuffed they went back to Wayne Manor. They were stopped at the light to get onto the highway when some speeding motorcycles and then a large vehicle in front of them, as if chasing the motorcycles and then another motorcycle with a person dressed in red, green and a yellow cape followed. All three of them watched in shock.

"Please tell me you guys saw that too?" she asked.

"Yeah, should we?" John asked.

"We should head back, why didn't you tell me there were vigilantes in Gotham?"

"Um, because I didn't know."

The light turned green and the ride back was silent. Once home each went to their own rooms. Felicity showered and fell asleep thinking about what she had seen. At breakfast they all chatted enjoying their meal, Felicity spaced out thinking about last night.

"Felicity?" Bruce asked loudly.

"What?" she said a little loud, "sorry, what?"

"I asked you how dinner was, are you alright?"

"Oh great, did you know Maria's having twins?"

"No, I haven't been for dinner in a long time."

"I'm going to buy some things to be delivered."

"Okay."

Conversation shifted again and soon she left with a younger guy named Dick Grayson. Bruce said he would be going with her everywhere except this evening. She kissed Oliver goodbye knowing she wouldn't see him until later and told Bruce to mind his P's and Q's. Once she left with Dick, Bruce said to them to follow him into the garage. They hopped aboard a Ranger Crew 570 Polaris Pursuit Camo leading to a part of the property.

"Is that what I think it is?" John asked excitedly.

"It is," Bruce smiled.

Bruce pulled up to the makeshift shooting range where Alfred was already waiting. By lunch time the three had bonded and were equally impressed with each other's skills. They had a lunch Alfred had gone to prepare. By three they headed back to the Mansion to rest and get ready. Oliver hoped to catch a glimpse of Felicity, which he didn't.

He took a long shower and took his time getting ready in his tuxedo. He held the jewelry box in his hand so she would wear Queen family jewels. By five thirty, he joined Bruce, Alfred, and John in the grand entrance of the house. They began chatting and Bruce froze when he spotted Felicity.

She wore a form fitting one shoulder dress in emerald green, her was done up in a beautiful curly up do and she gone with her contacts. She held her matching clutch in her one hand and held the banister as she made her way down to the grand entrance.

"What? Do you not like it?" she joked once in front of them.

"No, God you look amazing," Oliver said his voice higher than usual.

"Thank you."

"I have something for you to wear," he said opening the box to reveal a diamond earring and bracelet set. He helped her put the bracelet on as she put the earrings in and soon they were in the limo on the way to the Gala with Alfred driving. Once at the Gotham Aquarium, hosting the event for the eighth year her nerves started to kick in. The event was started by Bruce and Felicity in honor of Thomas and Martha Wayne which raised hundreds and thousands of dollars for charity. John got out first, then Bruce, Oliver and then Felicity. The reporters began to go crazy blinding her with the bulbs. She smiled and waved a little more lax knowing her three favorite guys were with her.

Once inside, they all began to mingle with guests. She offered to get drinks and say hi to Martino. Oliver, Bruce and John continued their conversation, Oliver keeping an eye on the laughing Felicity. Bruce scratched his ear, excusing himself to the restroom.

The sound of gunshots minutes later, broke Oliver from his revere as he began to make his way to Felicity John held him back. There was a man with what they could see white makeup, holding a machine gun.

"Where are Felicity Smoak and Bruce Wayne?" he shouted.

Oliver spotted Felicity being guarded by Martino, Oliver thanking the man wordlessly. John and Oliver shared glances, there were too many of them. The man continued to walk around, mumbling to himself and finally settled his sights on an older man shielding his wife. The deranged man placed the gun into his forehead, making his wife cry.

"Where are Felicity Smoak and Bruce Wayne? I'll give you all ten seconds or the man gets a new hole in his head," the man with a gun pointed to his head closed his eyes. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five," he removed the gun cocking it and placed it back "four, three."

"WAIT!" she yelled and Oliver's heart sank. "Let him go!"

"Ms. Smoak, it's so nice of you to join us, finally. Where's brother dearest?"

"He left a while ago with a floozy, I'm sure."

"Fine, you'll do. Alright ladies and gents, my friends here are going to retrieve some of your valuable while Ms. Smoak and I get acquainted," he grabbed her by the elbow roughly, dragging her away. She caught Oliver's eyes mouthing 'I love you' to him and he returning the favor. Soon he lost sight of her, instantly making his blood boil. He would do whatever it took to get her back, even if he had to deliver Bruce Wayne himself.

 ***** I know a cliffhanger...don't hate me :-) Have a great weekend everyone!******


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N at the bottom!**

9.

"Bruce?" she asked as they lay in the grass staring at the clouds above them.

"Hmm," he said his eyes closed hands crossed under his head.

"Why did Alfred and you tell the reporters to go away like you did?"

"Because, we didn't want them as close to you as they were, they can be vial. Plus, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, ever."

"You can't say that Bruce," she said pulling herself up, leaning on her elbows. "You saw what happened to Jamie, she was kidnapped from her own bedroom, and her parents were right down the hall."

"Felicity, I swear I will always come for you."

"Bruce, one of these days you'll forget about me," she said her voice sad. Bruce sat up looking at her.

"Felicity, don't ever say that, you're my sister in more ways than one and I will never ever forget about you," Bruce said kissing her on the forehead. "Now, you have to get ready for camp and I have a party to get ready for before Tommy and Oliver get here."

The first thing she felt was that she was floaty, if that was even a word. She felt at peace and nothing hurt. The next thing she noticed was she was strapped down to a chair, a small beeping sound coming from somewhere in the room. Opening her eyes she blinked rapidly, trying to focus on her surroundings.

Her mind was foggy, she knew she was drugged, hence the IV coming out of her arm. She wanted to so badly fight against her restraints but it was so hard for her just to keep her eyes open. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, even her movements felt slow. The door opened, slamming against the wall, making her jump….slowly.

"Ms. Smoak, welcome back to the land of the living. Please, don't get up. How rude of me, I know all about you and brother dearest, but you don't know much about my associates or myself. My name is the Joker," he said bowing in front of her. "This here is The Scarecrow, he's going to keep you medicated until we can make sure brother dearest can join us. Where is brother dearest?" he asked twirling something shiny in his hand. Not being able to respond she just mumbled into her gag. He turned towards her quirking his head to the side. She shook her head no and continued mumbling, he removed her gag. Her face hurt from where the gag had dug in.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Ms. Smoak, don't play games with me. TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I don't know!" she screamed, the scream getting caught in her throat as fire flared through her thigh the shiny thing was now embedded in her leg, the scream had turned into gasps.

"I see you need a little motivation then," he said, his breath ghosting across her neck. "Open your eyes Ms. Smoak, The Scarecrow would like to speak with you."

She didn't want to open tem, knowing her eyes were filled with tears, afraid of what she would see. She felt hands on her face moving her face to face him, she kept her eyes closed.

"Come on open your eyes, I promise it'll be worth it."

When she still didn't open them, he yelled at someone to come into the room. She can feel the warm stickiness on her thigh, she can feel blood oozing, making her sick to her stomach. Her head is forcibly pulled back and she can feel hands opening her eyelids forcing her to stare at the Scarecrow.

She watched him pull out a syringe with a red colored liquid, watching him inject it into her IV. She followed it with her eyes as it burned its way into her veins.

"This little toxin here will give you plenty to 'dream' about," he said as she felt the world go black around her.

She was awake and tied to a chair in the meeting room of Queen Consolidated, the Count teasing her. She was in trouble again. Oliver was coming, he always came. She sees Oliver look at her as he walks t9owards them. The Count starts running his mouth taking a shot at Oliver. She blinks and he's holding a syringe to her neck. Oliver quickly releases three arrows killing The Count while one impales her chest. She stares down in shock dropping to her knees, the Oliver staring at her earlier has transformed into The County who cackles. Her name being called in the distance terrifies her.

"Dig I'm in, what do you see?"

"Three on your floor, another six below. Let me know when you're clear and I'll meet you below."

"Copy," Oliver released arrows knocking out the men. "Clear."

"On 1."

They counted down, Digg broke his way through the front door shooting as Oliver fought some of the men. The men were down and Digg pulled up the thermals, placing an exploding arrow in the lock, they blew open her door. There was Felicity, the IV still attached to her arm, tied to the chair and whimpering unconsciously. Oliver handed his bow to Digg as they made their way towards her.

"Felicity?" Oliver said sweetly.

"You shot me," she whimpered his brow furrowed.

The glass above shattered as Batman and Robin landed right behind Felicity. Digg tossed Oliver his bow and he had an arrow knocked in seconds. All of them frozen in a standoff.

"Get away from her," Batman growled.

"No, she's with me," Oliver countered.

"Touch her and I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Oliver said through gritted teeth.

Batman lunged at Oliver as the two began to fight. Robin and Digg both ran towards her, Dig put his hand up to show he was good.

"Listen, she's my best friend, please."

"Batman thinks you're a threat, then you're a threat."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Robin snickered and lunged at Digg, who got the upper hand placing Robin in a chokehold, knocking him out. Digg went over to her, removing the IV and began to untie her, he felt a breeze pass his cheek seeing a batarang hit the wall. Digg looked back and Oliver was holding Batman from behind with his bow. Digg kept cutting the restraints pulling her up into his arms taking the IV bag with him.

As he began to walk away with her in his arms, telling her she was okay he heard Batman roar and Oliver flew hitting the wall. Batman was in Digg's face trying to intimidate him. Felicity began to mumble and her eyes fluttered.

"You're okay, Felicity," they both said.

"Bruce? John?" she said going limp in his arms.

"Bruce?" John asked.

"Diggle?"

"Yeah, she needs a hospital man, I can feel blood on my hand," John said through his balaclava.

"Oliver?" he asked pointing to him?

"Yeah."

"Go, we'll meet you there, all of you have a lot of explaining to do."

"As do you," John said walking out of the room leaving the two unconscious men with Batman. Bruce got Robin up first and then Oliver.

"John's on his way to the hospital with Felicity. We're all going to be in trouble when she wakes up." Offering him a hand and helping him up.

Hours later they were all still sitting in the waiting room nursing their hospital coffees. A doctor finally walked out holding a clipboard. All four men looked up, Alfred asleep in a chair, didn't move. Oliver and Bruce walked over to the doctor.

"Family of Ms. Smoak, I'm assuming?" he asked.

"Brother and boyfriend," Bruce motioned.

"Okay, a few things and I'll let you back to her. The stab wound to her thigh received stitches and should heal very nicely in the next few weeks. The rape kit came back negative. She was dosed with some type of neurotoxin, we have seen this before with some of The Scarecrows victims. She's going to be here for a few days, at least. Victims can have vivid nightmares and what is called daymares lasting for up to a week after a dose. In those situations we have had to restrain or sedate our patients. The reason I tell you this is because it will get worse before it gets better. I want you all to prepare yourselves, we will be moving her to a private room where she will be monitored."

"Thank you doctor," Oliver said.

"When I have her in a room, I'll send a nurse out for you," he shook their hands walking away.

"Fuck," Bruce said rubbing his face with his hand.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I've been hit with this stuff before. It was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. She is a prisoner to her own mind now."

"Dear God, who the hell were those guys?

"The Joker and Scarecrow, the worst part is that they're working together and they've hurt my sister."

As the days went by the trio dealt with Felicity's night and daymares. Seeing her terrified like that took a huge toll on the men. Three days in she was restrained to the bed after attacking a nurse. If it wasn't for Digg's quick moves that nurse would've made it out of the room with more bruises than she left with.

Day four she had moments of becoming lucid but would slip again, it was slowly killing Bruce to see her like this. On day five it was around noon when, she awoke. The night before she had only woken up once, Bruce leaned over and looked at her. Her eyes had become that clear blue instead of a glassy, hazy looking blue. She blinked looking at him as he put her glasses on her face. She went to move and realized she was restrained, her hear rate picked up according to the beeping.

"You're okay, they're going to come and release you soon."

"Oh God, Bruce who the hell were those guys. They put me through hell, where's Oliver? I have to get up."

"Calm down, he stepped out to get us some coffee. The nurse is coming, calm down," he said pressing the nurses button as he cradled her cheeks as tears began to fall. Bruce again felt helpless, the nurses, Diggle and Oliver all arrived at the same time. She was panicking, they weren't untying her fast enough, her breaths coming out in pants. Oliver rushed over and tried to calm her, the next he knew her eyes were rolling back and she went limp.

"What did you do?" he growled at the nurse.

"We gave her a sedative sir."

"Why the hell would you do that?! Do you have an idea what she's been through?"

"Sorry sir," the nurses continued and soon left the trio alone with her. She awoke again close to three am from a nightmare, her breaths coming out in short pants. Oliver took her hand placed it on his chest while Bruce and Diggle watched as she slowly calmed down finally.

"We're here now, nothing is going to happen."

"Oh God, this is the worst thing ever," she said sipping the water. "And you," she said pointing to Bruce, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"As do you, I know everything." She glared at Oliver.

"HE asked, I answered. Maybe we should have this conversation at home."

"What the hell did they give me?"

"IT's a type of neurotoxin, it's not fun," Bruce answered.

"Lots of explaining. How long have I been here?"

"Almost a week." Oliver answered.

"OH my God, a week of my life just gone! Oh my God the one with the face stabbed me."

"Joker," Bruce said.

"That nutjob has a name?"

"Yes."

"Right now, I need a serious shower, a pint of mint chocolate chip and a gallon of coffee."

A few days later she was released, it was still hard for her to get around on her leg but with the help of Oliver she was able to go to the newly named "Batcave", which he swore they would never keep the name. They all discussed the situation and afterwards everyone had calmed down, a little about their own Vigilante businesses.

The doctor finally cleared her to fly back to Starling, the tearful goodbye hug at the airport had him promising he would come and visit soon. He stood on the tarmac watching the Queen Consolidated jet fly off, his heart filled with worry for his sister on one hand and on the other happiness that she found her true love.

 **A/N: I apologize I wasn't able to post quickly….my family came and attacked me…I was forcibly kidnapped (I even held a piece of paper on the passenger window and one did anything) and made to go have 'fun'. Okay so posting wise, I'm planning on having one more chapter up this week and one more next and then none for the following week, just an FYI. FYI, all of this done was done with my cell phone so if there are mistakes I apologize beforehand. Love you all, let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Life went back to normal, or as normal as their lives could be. Moira's trial was finally at an end, being found not guilty, Oliver and Felicity were both confused about how she could get away with, well murder technically. She came by the Queen Consolidated office the day after the trial and Felicity was speaking to Oliver about a file when Moira came off the elevator. Oliver greeted his mother with a kiss.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Just came by to visit my son, is that a crime?"

"No, I'm just surprised."

"Mr. Queen," his assistant called out.

"Yes."

"Mr. Diggle is on line three, he says it's important."

"I'll be right there," he said. "Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back," he said leaving the two women alone.

"Ms. Smoak, it's nice to see you here," Moira said tersely.

"Oh, well, I do work here."

"On your knees?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're with my son, I know of his antics," she said with a hand motion.

"Mrs. Queen, what your son and I do is none of your business. Your son has changed and treats me with the upmost respect. How dare you insinuate something you know nothing about."

"Well, most women date my son for his money."

"Mrs. Queen, you forget I'm a Wayne, I don't need his money," Felicity said turning and walking away quickly. Oliver joining his mother watching Felicity walk away to her office.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't like her Oliver, she's so not your type."

"Mom, I don't need your advice and Felicity is perfect for me."

"Mmm,hmm, we'll see."

Oliver stared at his mom for a moment leading her into his office, listening to her plans to become Mayor of Starling City. He listened to her saying that he would offer her his support in the process which she greatly appreciated. Once she finally left he went to Felicity's office, she had taken off her shoes and was looking intently at her screen not even noticing that he walked in. He cleared his throat and she looked up and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Felicity? What happened between my mother and you earlier?"

"Oh the usual, apparently I slept my way to my position and am a gold digger."

"What?"

"Yeah, so don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"My mother is just," Oliver began to say.

"I know it's okay."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, can we stop for a bite to eat along the way?"

"Whatever you want," he said leaning over kissing her on the lips sweetly. She grabbed her things and followed him into the elevator where his left hand ghosted over her lower back. Once in the parking garage she followed him to his car, knowing he hated to drive her mini. He opened her door and soon they were off to Big Belly Burger. They had their usual and smiled and laughed and joked and had casual conversation.

Once they arrived at the lair he went and changed into his gear while she began to run her scans. A screen popped up about Tempest and she minimized it as she continued to do her scans for Oliver's bad guy of the week. Soon Dig and Oliver were gone and she re-opened the screen about Tempest, shocked by what she found she quickly closed it keeping the information to herself vowing to give Moira a chance to tell her son and daughter the truth.

"Felicity, we're all clear, we're on our way back," Oliver said into the comm link, she didn't reply. "Felicity?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We're on our way back, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind."

"See you soon."

"Be safe."

She stood up and went into the bathroom and by the time she came back out her boys were coming down the stairs, Oliver took one look at her and noticed her normal ponytail was not there and her hair down and wavy. He kissed her on the cheek and noticed she was awkward but didn't push her. He changed and soon offered to take her back to her place, she asked him to take her to her car, she had to make a few stops in the morning before work.

He walked her to her car and then watched her leave the garage and followed her home watching her pull into the underground garage and then went home himself. He was confused as to what was bothering her but knew she would tell him eventually. That night he texted her telling her that he loved her and that he would always be there for her. She replied back with a smiley face emoji with the words I love you too.

She tossed and turned that night knowing the information she knew would likely destroy Oliver, Thea and Tommy but she knew they had the right to know. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep and woke to her alarm. By eight she was on the road to the Queen Mansion to confront Moira. The guards let her in, parking her car in front of the door she was greeted by Raisa.

"Miss Felicity, hello. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good Raisa, is Mrs. Queen in?"

"Yes, she's in the dining room."

"Could you please let her know I'm here to see her?"

"Of course, wait here," she said as she closed the door behind Felicity, as soon as Raisa was gone she began to pace in the foyer. Raisa arrived again, "follow me please," Raisa led her into another room, Felicity thought maybe a living room.

"Miss Smoak, I'm surprised to see you here," Moira said walking into the room.

"Mrs. Queen, I came to talk to you about Tempest," Felicity noticed Moira tense up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Mrs. Queen, Walter Steele, your husband you remember him right? He asked me to look into a disappearance of money and when I did I tracked it and set up alarms for that account. You'd be surprised to find I found a transaction to a Doctor, looking into said Doctor I realized he delivered Thea, while Robert was in Russia for the year. Robert's not her father is he?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's Malcolm, how could you do that to Robert, to Oliver to Thea."

"Robert was in Russia screwing some girl the whole year, I was emotional and so was Malcolm after losing his wife. It was a one night thing, they do say sometimes all it takes is once."

"You have to tell them the truth."

"No, I won't you are going to keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?"

"Do not cross me Miss Smoak," she said threateningly.

"Or what?" Felicity growled back.

"You'll lose everything. You'll lose Oliver, you'll lose your job," Moira said getting closer to Felicity.

"You think you scare me Moira? You don't, I have faced greater threats than you. You tell them or I will."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Moira screamed. Felicity turned to face her as the door to the room opened and in walked Oliver and Thea, Oliver looking at both women.

"Mom, Felicity?" he asked.

"Felicity was just leaving, dear."

"No I was not, tell them or I will."

"Tell us what?" Thea asked.

"Oliver you should have her checked, she's delusional and obviously a gold digger."

"Mom, she has more money than me, technically I'm the gold digger. What is she talking about mom?"

"Mom?" Thea asked her voice breaking. Moira looked at her children then at Felicity, who stood there with her arms crossed. After a few moments of silence Felicity cleared her throat.

"What Mrs. Queen wanted to tell you was," she began to say but was stopped when Moira slapped her screaming 'No', leaving Oliver, Thea and Felicity in shock. Oliver put himself between Moira and Felicity checking her face. "I'm fine, tell them."

"Thea, sweetie."

"Mom, what is it."

"Your father was well your father and we had some problems and something happened and Robert was not your biological father."

"What?!" both Oliver and Thea exclaimed.

"You've waited all these years to tell me? Who the hell is my father then?"

"Malcolm Merlyn."

Thea gasped and so did Oliver, Thea paled and looked faint, Oliver reached out grabbing her elbow and helping her into a seat. She began to cry, Oliver and Felicity began to comfort her as best as they could.

"Mom, really Malcolm? Did dad know?" Oliver asked.

"He did and he loved Thea all the same."

"How could you?" Thea said not looking at her mom. "All these years, how could you?"

"Sweetie, I was just trying to keep you safe. Malcolm never knew, only we did and if Felicity would've kept her mouth shut neither would you."

"Felicity, did the right thing mom. How could you? You and I we're done."

"Oliver."

"Please, I'm leaving."

"Where will you go Thea?" Moira said obviously heartbroken.

"Felicity you have room right?"

"Um, yeah."

"We're leaving in a few, I'm going to go pack my things, Felicity come with me?" Oliver asked giving her his hand to take, she placed her hand in his and soon the three of them left a crying and hysterical Moira alone. Upstairs Oliver packed what he needed in his suitcase and soon went to Thea's room where she was shoving her things into garbage bags. Felicity began to help her and soon the three of them were leaving. Thea in Felicity's car and Oliver in the SUV with the bags, Moira didn't even bother to say goodbye to her children Felicity noted. What kind of mother did that?

When they arrived at Felicity's parking garage they piled into the elevator and up to her penthouse, Thea going into the guest room and closing the door leaving Felicity and Oliver alone. The silence was deafening, she contemplated in her mind how much he probably hated her right now for ruining his family. She didn't notice her hands were shaking until he took them in his and then cupped her face kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you," he said, the dam broke.

"I'm so sorry, I've ruined your family."

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. You are remarkable."

She gave him a sweet smile, and then she showed him to her room, where he would be staying. She made space in her closet and drawers for him and left him to unpack while she went to check on Thea. She knocked on the door and didn't get a response. She opened the door to find her face down in the pillow crying her heart out. She walked over, sitting on the bed comforting her the best she could.

"You're okay, you're okay."

"My father is Malcolm Merlyn, he killed all those people. How is this okay?"

"No one knows except us, we can keep it that way I'm sure."

"My mother is evil, my father is evil, and what if I end up evil?"

"Thea, you listen to me, you're not going to be evil. You know how I know? You are kind, you are sweet and you care. I won't let you be evil, I'll take you out and beat you first." That made Thea and Felicity laugh.

"You are amazing and I'm really glad my brother found you."

"I think I found your brother," Felicity said pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

"Thank you for everything, for letting us stay here and for taking care of us."

"Anytime," Felicity said kissing the top of Thea's head.

"I'm going to unpack," Thea said sitting up.

"Okay, I think we're all going to stay home today, Doctor's orders."

"Sounds good, thank you again."

"Anytime," Felicity said leaving the room to find Oliver out in the hallway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said, he reached out grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

"I heard everything you said. I truly do love you."

"And I you," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls, I heard the Doctor said we're staying home today?"

"Yes," she said nodding her head, he kissed her on the nose.

"Okay, sounds good."  
"I'm going to go lay down, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to tell you last night but wanted to give her the chance first."

"And you felt like you were lying to me which had you up all night."

"Yeah, I hate that feeling."

"I understand, go get some rest. I'll order some pizza for lunch and wake you then."

"Okay."

Once her head hit the pillow she was asleep, when she awoke next she was warm, Oliver's arms were wrapped around her and she had to go to the bathroom. He was asleep, his steady breathing and soft snores letting her know, she slowly moved out from his arms and went straight to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She had never been in bed with a man before and didn't want to cross any lines but waking up in his arms was amazing. When she walked back he had curled himself up against her pillow, she smiled fondly at him and bit her bottom lip. Looking at her alarm clock she realized it was noon, she grabbed her phone and went downstairs and ordered the pizza.

About the time the pizza arrived Oliver walked downstairs putting on a t-shirt, she realized she was gawking and made herself busy. She was opening the fridge to grab a water bottle when he wrapped his arms from behind kissing her on the neck, making her knees shake and a moan escape her lips. A ringing phone broke the moment as she rushed to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you busy?" Bruce asked.

"What's up?"

"So I heard Queen and Thea are staying with you now."

"How? You know what I don't want to know how. Yes they are."

"Okay, I need to speak with him please."

"If you threaten him, I'll drain your bank accounts." She handed him the phone.

"Bruce," Oliver said as she began to pull plates out and go wake Thea. When she walked back over to him she caught what was the tail end of the conversation. "Thanks for the heads up Bruce, I'll have her call you."

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's great."

The trio enjoyed their pizza and Thea decided she was going to go meet up with some friends and tell them what happened with her not living at the Mansion any longer. Oliver left to go meet up with Diggle while Felicity decided to stay home for the night and rest. She was in bed by nine and when she woke up because of a noise it was eleven thirty, she went and checked and found the note from Thea saying she was spending the night at her friend's house. She figured Oliver went on patrol, opening the fridge she grabbed a water bottle and began to drink, closing the fridge door she saw a large shadow. She screamed dropping the water bottle.

She ran around the other side of island when the figure tackled her to the ground. She fought back hitting hard knocking the shadow down and ran upstairs locking the door behind her and heading into her safe room and locking it. She called Oliver and prayed he would answer.

"Hey, what are you doing still up," he said sweetly.

"Oliver! You need to come home right now! There's someone here," she said panicking.

"Where are you?"

"Safe room."

"I'm on my way okay?"

She watched the video feed, the shadow stood in the living room, and then soon Oliver was there and they began to fight. Oliver ripped his mask off and was surprised to see Malcolm Merlyn standing there. The fight stopped and soon they both talked to each other and soon Merlyn left and Oliver rushed up the stairs to the bedroom and she opened the door to the safe room. She was in his arms within seconds.

"Merlyn? I thought, I thought he was dead."

"I thought so too. He knows Thea's his, he said he apologized for harming and scaring you. He was trying to get your attention but you wouldn't listen he said. I told him if he ever touched you again I would kill him myself. Are you okay?"

"Fine, oh God Thea?"

"She's fine. He said he would watch from afar and not get involved unless necessary. HE said you are in danger."

"What? Why? What'd I do?"

"My mother contacted some people," Oliver sighed.

"Hey," she said cupping his cheek "I'm okay. We're okay. We're all going to be okay."

"I know. I just never would've believed my mother." She gave him a look and he shut up. "I know, I just thought maybe she would've changed."

"Obviously she didn't. What should we do?"

"I'm going to confront her. She contacted my contacts in the Bratva, who contacted me. I told them my wife would not be harmed," she gasped.

"Wife?"

"Yeah, you're it for me and I wanted to ask you which is why I talked with Bruce and had it all planned out. I want to marry you and be with you forever as long as you'd take me."

"Really?" she said her voice breaking.

"Really."

"Oh my god yes!" she kissed him like she had never kissed him before.

"Diggle's on his way up, can you lock this place down for a while?"

"Yeah, yes."

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"I will propose to you properly but I'm glad you said yes."

"Always."

Once he left she initiated the lockdown on the penthouse, the metal hatches closing and the doors and windows latching. She was going to marry him and Bruce said yes, she was excited. Once Diggle arrived he stayed with her until Oliver arrived. Soon he left leaving Felicity and Oliver alone in the lockdown apartment. That night she slept amazing in his arms and so did he with no nightmares. The every lying threat was still there but for right now, it was the two of them against the world.

 **A/N: Alright that's it for this week. I had a crazy week you guys! I apologize but I leave for the Disney wedding this week and will hopefully have the new chapter up next week. Love your faces, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Oliver woke before she did, her head on his chest, her blonde curls covering her face as she softly snored. Which according to her 'I do not snore' made him smile. He lay there thinking about how to confront his mother and how he was going to do this. She threatened and hired someone to kill the woman she loved. The biggest mistake she made was contacting the Bratva, she would be safe. The alarm on her phone began to go off to wake her up for the day and she groaned into his chest, reaching out to shut it off. She snuggled further into his chest and he rubbed her back.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled into his chest, making him smile more.

"We have to get up and get going, Dig will be here soon."

She got out of bed and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her he just smiled and shook his head. A while later she emerged from the bathroom dressed and her hair in a high ponytail on her cell phone. He had used the guest bathroom for his morning shower and dressed in his suit for work. He was worried for Felicity, even though he knew she was strong.

"No it's fine Thea, we can totally meet for lunch," he heard her say as he looked at her raising an eyebrow. "I may have to kidnap your brother to go with us though." She leaned down putting on one heel then the other as she listened to whatever Thea was saying. "No problem, we'll see you there."

"Thea?"

"Yeah, she wants to meet up for lunch. A girls lunch," she said the last part coming out quietly.

"What was that?"

"A girls lunch," she said quietly again hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"Felicity," he enunciated her name.

"She wants to do a girls lunch."

"Um, no."

"I know, she doesn't know about the threat though. Can't you just 'show up'?"

"Felicity, until this threat is taken care of I don't feel comfortable with you out of my sight. Call me a caveman or an overprotective boyfriend but I do not trust my mother."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Boyfriend."

"Overprotective boyfriend, which would be me," he said in a sultry voice making her insides tumble. She kissed him and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room just as the doorbell rang, Diggle from the video screen. She let him in giving him a hug.

"I brought your favorites," he said handing her a coffee cup and a white paper bag. She made grabby hands much to Oliver's amusement. She opened the bag and smiled.

"This John is why you're my favorite," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"What am I chopped liver?"

"See what you did there?" she said sipping on the coffee smirking at him.

The drive to Q.C. was normal, she was engrossed in her tablet while John drove and Oliver with his head on a swivel. She was typing away fervently on her tablet, doing whatever she was doing and didn't bother to look up when she spoke.

"You're going to break your neck if you keep doing that," she said and he just grunted his response.

"Garage?"

"Yeah. Front door is too open."

"Oliver you really think she's going to do something with you right next to me?"

The look he gave her was a look she swore he had given criminals as The Green Arrow, she went to open her mouth but closed it knowing they would only argue. She went back to her tablet and soon they were in the parking garage. Oliver got out first then when he thought it was clear she got out, he led her to the elevator and soon they were upstairs. She quickly walked to her office and closed the door behind her, letting out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

She quickly got to work and tuned everyone and everything out. Oliver was mad that she didn't think his mother was that much of a threat, she was so blasé about the looming threat. John walked into his office and sat down, having a view of the elevator and Felicity and also of Oliver. Oliver finally sat down at his desk annoyed, John feeling it coming off of him. The elevator pinged opened and out walked Moira Queen. Oliver flew around his desk so fast John was about five steps behind him.

"Hello Oliver, I see Ms. Smoak is doing well," she said her tone almost threatening. Oliver grabbed her by the elbow practically dragging her into his office, John standing guard outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he practically growled at her.

"Well, you wouldn't answer my calls or texts so I needed to come down here. How's Thea?"

"Fine, she still doesn't want to speak with you and neither do I."

"You're my son Oliver."

"Yes, I am your son but you are no longer my mother. I want nothing to do with you."

"You can't do that," she scoffed.

"The hell I can't, in the public eye, I and Thea will still be your children and we will publicly support you. But," he began to say.

"I knew there would be a, but," she said in amusement.

"If anyone hurts a single hair on Felicity's head you will regret it in more ways than one."

"I would never," she feigned placing her hand on her chest.

"Cut the bullshit, I know you contacted people to have her put down, but you contacted people I know, that are loyal to me. Anything happens to her and you will regret it do you understand?"

"Whatever," she said turning to leave his office, obviously upset with him, she turned the handle opening the door slightly, he took two big steps closing it with his hand and pinning her against the door.

"I am not kidding, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if anything happens to her, you will pay," he growled, he look vicious something she had never seen before.

"Ok," she said barely above a whisper. He stepped back and she straightened her suit jacket and walked out towards the elevator, she looked at Oliver one more time and gone she went. He looked over at Felicity's office, the soft hum of music filtering out from under the door and she was definitely into whatever she was doing. Back in his office he sat down the stress bearing on his shoulders.

"You alright man?"

"No, John. I'm terrified I'm going to lose her."

"You're not going to lose Felicity. Number one, Felicity is the most badass woman on the planet. She's tougher than she seems, you have to trust that. You have to trust that the two of us will protect her always. You should call Bruce and let him know what's going on, if you don't," John made an explosion motion with his hand making the sound effects to go with it.

"I didn't even think of that John, would you have Dana get us all a reservation at Table Salt for lunch? Tell her to take a long lunch also."

"You got it," he said walking out of the office.

Oliver began dialing the numbers to Bruce's office, knowing he was already doing what Oliver was doing, running a multi-million dollar business. The receptionist answered transferring him to Bruce's assistant, who promptly put him on hold. What seemed an eternity later Bruce came on the phone.

"Queen? Is she alright?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"My mother."

"Was released from prison, congrats."

"No, my mother has reached into the Black Market to have Felicity killed. A contact of mine called to let me know that his organization would not do that."

"What?!" he practically yelled.

"Did you tell her to back off?"

"I did, but I do not trust her."

"She needs to be here with me, I can protect her."

"So can I," Oliver growled.

"Does she know?"

"Yes," Oliver said looking at her stretching in her chair.

"She never called me."

"She's acting like this doesn't bother her."

"That's typical Felicity," he scoffed. "Listen, I have to go to a meeting I will call you later, if you have to drag her into hiding you do so you understand?"

"I do."

"I'll call you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Oliver hung up the phone and sighed, he had dealt with stressful situations but this was something else. His nerves were already on edge and the feeling of something bad was going to happen was strong. Hours later he watched the courier drop off the daily mail and packages and leave. Dana started to sort through them and placed them by the respective mail areas for each office. By noon they were all leaving, Dana and John leaving a few minutes before leaving Oliver and Felicity. He walked over to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard her muffled voice say.

"Hey, you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, let me just upload this to the servers and we can go."

Two minutes later she was grabbing her purse and tablet and Oliver had his hand on her lower back leading her towards the elevator. The elevator dinged open and they both walked in, Felicity leaning forward to hit the 'L' button for the lobby. As the elevator was passing the 20th floor they heard a huge boom, Oliver instinctively grabbed her and held her close as the elevator car shook and the lights dimmed and soon turned off completely, the elevator had stopped moving.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice not being able to hide the tremble.

"I'm not sure but it definitely sounded like a bomb."

"A b-b-bomb?!" she almost yelled.

"We're fine. Nothing is going to happen to us, okay. Trust me?" he said reaching out touching her elbow.

"Always," she said a little breathless. He reached over trying the emergency phone and nothing, he pushed the alarm button and nothing. He decided he would open the hatch to see if he could see the damage, Felicity wasn't going to like it he knew but right now he could only focus on getting them to safety.

"Felicity, can you shine your flashlight on your phone onto the ceiling of the car? I need to get to the hatch," he said as memories from their first elevator encounter went through his mind. She did as he asked and soon enough he had the hatch open, they were in serious trouble. All he could see was fire above them and the elevator shaft engulfed in flames. "Felicity, I need you to give me your hand."

"What?! Why?" she was freaking out he could tell.

"Honey, I need you to trust me, give me your hand now."

She put her tablet in her purse and her phone in her pocket and lifted on her tip toes and reached her hand up and soon she was on top of the car with him. She looked up and saw what he was asking her to do, they had to get off the car. Oliver was able to get to the ledge where the skeleton stairs were and reached back for her, she was shaking.

"Don't look down honey, we're going to head up, we're going to get on the next floor and then we're going to take the stairwell down, okay?"

"Oh-Okay," she said as she started to go up, Oliver following behind watching her carefully. They arrived to the next floor and Oliver wrenched the door open and helped her up, just as he was pulling himself up the elevator car they were just in fell hopelessly to the ground. He made it through the entrance and found her sitting, her back to the wall and her head between her knees, she was in the midst of a panic attack.

He kneeled in front of her reaching out slowly, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist a little harder than it needed to be grabbed. He spoke to her softly slowly telling her everything was going to be okay, they were okay. After a few minutes of him talking to her like that, rubbing her back and kissing her she was calm.

"You're okay, I got you," he said helping her stand up. "We need to get out of here."

"'kay," she said following him to the stairwell.

He gripped her elbow helping her down the twenty some odd flights of stairs. Once down in the lobby he noticed it was filled with firefighters, police and John Diggle. As soon as John saw their appearance he rushed over to them, gripping Oliver's shoulder then taking in Felicity's appearance.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"There was an explosion on the executive floor, so far everyone is accounted for and no fatalities."

"The executive floor? Our floor?" she asked her face filled with panic.

"Yes," he said gripping her other elbow when she swayed.

"Our floor," she said nodding again, her breathing picking up fast and soon her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was Oliver saying a curse word and the darkness welcoming her.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long! The trip/vacation/wedding was AWESOME! I literally had the time of my life….and if I say so myself I looked amazing my husband was very pleased ;-). Spent the entire day at Magic Kingdom until they closed at midnight, by the end my sister and I had walked 10.5 miles and rode every ride some twice and some three times on a Saturday. It was a fun time. The wedding was perfect and as soon as we got back it was straight to work. Apparently my system crashed again while I was gone so that was fun fixing the first few days back and then I had to mow through the piles of paperwork in my office.**

 **So….Season 4 Finale….I have very mixed emotions about it but I will wait a few more weeks to really discuss it so those who have not seen it don't have any spoilers. But I will say it's my least favorite finale of all of them…even Season 1. I mean there were so many more questions in that last hour but oh well, I guess Season 5 it is. But…..on a positive note…Season 5 Oliver is going to Russia…Russian speaking Oliver (drools).**

 **So hopefully I can get the rest of this typed up soon. I have more to do on Who is Felicity Smoak and both works should be getting some type of smut soon (but I will be posting two chapters on this work one with smut and the other without). It's Memorial Day weekend here in the states and most people choose to go drink and party but we will be remembering those who sacrificed themselves for our countries and others. We will also be remembering our Opa (my husband's Grandfather) who escaped and helped during WW2.**

 **So…this weekend have fun…I love you all and please review. Tell me what you think/feel!**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

It had been a few hours since the explosion, Oliver was running on fumes but refused to leave her side. The woman was so stubborn and seeing his mom, the bomb and having Felicity lose it like that terrified him. Felicity was the strongest person he knew and to see her like this had him pacing. John sat in a chair, watching the two of them, Felicity still lay in the bed, still not waking, the Doctor saying something about shock and traumatic episode, Bruce still had not returned any of his calls or text messages and Thea apparently decided going out of town with Roy was a great idea.

At least she would be safe with Roy and Merlyn, surprisingly enough he had shown a different face since he had 'killed' him. Now it was a waiting game, on what to do to keep her safe. If they had been a little bit later, he closed his eyes willing the nausea to go away. It had been close, too close for comfort and he wouldn't risk her being in danger. A small whimper had him looking back at the bed, the blonde curls were moving meaning she was waking up.

"Felicity, shh, you're okay. You're safe," he said speaking softly to her.

"Mmm, Oliver?"

"Yeah," he said moving some of her hair away from her face.

"Water?"she asked. John moved faster than he did and had a cup with a straw in it to her lips. "Thank you, what happened?"

"You fainted, Doctor said something about shock and traumatic episode Diggle paid attention more than I did."

"Oh God, the building," she said her eyes big and the panic in her voice evident.

"Will be fine, we have insurance for a reason. All you need to focus is taking care of you."

"Thea?"

"Went out of town with Roy," he said rubbing her hand that was in his.

"Good, at least she's safe."

"So are you," Diggle said speaking up.

"I know."

Oliver's phone rang and he looked down to see it was Bruce, he kissed her on the forehead and walked out into the hallway to take the call. He took a deep breath and answered it.

"Bruce," he said.

"What happened?"

"A bomb went off on the executive floor after we left for lunch, she's safe. We're at Starling General right now."

"Why? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she fainted the Doctor mentioned a mixture of shock and traumatic episode."

"Damn it," Bruce said. "She needs to get out of town until we can solve this."

"I agree but your sister is stubborn as hell."

"Don't worry about her, take her home pack up her things I'll be there shortly."

"See you soon."

Back in the room the Doctor was speaking with Felicity, she seemed annoyed.

"When can I go home then," she asked her eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

"As soon as I can get a wheelchair up here," he replied to her making her smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll get the car ready."

"Thanks John," Oliver said as soon it was just Felicity and Oliver left alone in the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just want to go home. It's been a day."

"We are going home."

She got out of bed and started to get ready to go home, the nurse showed up with a wheelchair, making Felicity give the poor woman a glare worthy of the hood. Oliver smirked and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to the woman who nodded in acknowledgement. By the time they were outside John was pulling up with the town car. She got in the back with Oliver following right behind. She was crabby, everyone knew it.

Back at her place they went up to the suite, she dropped her purse by the front door and began to initiate security lockdown protocols. The sound reverberated throughout the suite. She went up to the bedroom and switched into her pajamas and came back downstairs to see John on her couch and Oliver in the kitchen cutting vegetables up for what she assumed for dinner.

"Hey," he said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, what are you making?"

"Dinner, go relax with John and pick a movie. Bruce is on his way, he heard what happened."

"I figured," she said sounding annoyed, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my head hurts a little but I'm fine."

"Okay, it'll be about thirty minutes start whatever you want."

"Okay," she said walking out to the living room. John gave her a big smile as she sat down putting her feet up and wrapping her legs in the blanket on the couch. She grabbed the remote and searched through the DVR settling on a recording of Cutthroat Kitchen, making Oliver laugh. She thought the sabotages were the greatest things ever and seriously seemed to enjoy watching the Chefs struggle. The episode started and right on time Oliver walked out of the kitchen with a white bowl with what looked like bowtie pasta with Alfredo sauce and some vegetables mixed in, her favorite.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime, John do you want water?"

"Yes please," he replied.

Oliver went back and got two more bowls of the pasta and two water bottles and came out sitting next to Felicity. They ate their food while watching the show, Felicity smirking at the sabotages, he only shook his head. The house phone ringing had him out of his seat to answer it. He made it and picked up, the security guard downstairs calling to let him know was here. Oliver waited until he saw Bruce on the security camera to let him in. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to a smiling Felicity who was still eating her food.

"Hey beautiful," he said hugging her.

"Hey handsome, that was quick."

"We made good time," he said matter of fact like.

"Really? That flight should've taken, whatever you're here now."

"John," he said in greeting.

"Bruce, nice to see you again."

"Again, I wish under better circumstances. So who's trying to hurt my little sister?"

"Bruce, I'm-," she was interrupted by his glare.

"Do not say you're fine," he practically growled at her. "You were very close to not being fine if Queen wasn't there." She put her hands up in defeat and took another bite of her pasta.

"Her safety is our number one priority. My mother is in the wind, she visited us this morning like I told you."

"She needs to be put in hiding," Bruce said looking at Oliver.

"SHE is sitting right here! I don't need to go into hiding. She wins if I do."

"And if you don't you're dead," he countered.

"No I'm not," she said standing up placing her bowl on the table and putting her hands on her hips and she looked angry.

"Felicity, it is not up for discussion," Bruce said towering over her.

"I am not a child," she said stepping forward.

"Don't push me Felicity," he said taking a step forward. It was a game of who was going to break first, Oliver itching to stop it.

"I can make my own decisions, my life my choice," she said.

"I didn't want to do this, just remember that," he said.

"Do what?!" She practically screamed at him, he reached out touching her and she went limp, John and Oliver rushing over.

"What the hell did you do?" John asked as Bruce laid her on the couch.

"She'll be fine, she wouldn't go willingly. Oliver please pack her bag. John I have a driver, Alfred, downstairs. We're leaving to a safe house until this is solved."

"What the hell did you do to her Bruce?" Oliver asked, seething the anger vibrating off of him.

"She's just asleep, something I learned with The League of Assassins. Now please go pack a bag."

John and Oliver looked at each other and soon Oliver took off packing a suitcase and her toiletries. He knew she was fine but that feeling of protectiveness that came over him in that moment, he took a deep breath. He grabbed some of his things placing them in a duffel bag and took off to the living room. John and Bruce were in deep discussion, planning he assumed, Felicity was still out on the couch, the blonde curls on her face moved with her breathing.

"You ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"I already took care of the kitchen, she won't kill you but she may kill Bruce." John stated.

"Agreed," Oliver smiled. John took the bags and Oliver lifted her in his arms very easily. Soon the group was heading down the elevator into the parking garage, the lights completely off.

"Cameras are disabled, lights are off. Get her in the back," Bruce said. "Overwatch?" There was no response from Bruce, he must've been using a comm piece Oliver thought. "Five minutes and we're gone. Fix it and thank you."

Inside the SUV Oliver held Felicity while Bruce sat next to him, John up front with Alfred. Minutes later the silence of the cab was filled with Bruce's speech.

"Copy that Overwatch, thank you. Robin?"

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"We have a tail Alfred. Robin is on it." The car gave a hard jerk to the right and soon a motorcycle was seen behind them. "Robin."

Nothing was said on the hour and a half drive, Felicity her pulse under his hand was comforting but what he wouldn't give to hear her babble right now. Alfred pulled off onto a gravel road, the pathway looked abandoned, and Oliver was slightly concerned. As the path got sketchier and sketchier, after the last turn a small two story farmhouse appeared. It was cute but not Bruce he thought.

"It belonged to my grandparents on my mother's side, we only came out once when we were kids but no one knows this out here except the caretaker. Alfred, could you please open up the house and assist John with security and the luggage?"

"Yes, Master Wayne."

Oliver watched the two men walk off with luggage and head inside the house. Oliver still sat inside the SUV, Bruce stretched for a moment and took a deep breath.

"She tends to get violent so remember I'm fine," Bruce said matter-of-fact like. He leaned over pressing into her skin, instantly her breathing picked up and her eyelids fluttered open and stared at the ceiling of the SUV for a moment.

"Oliver?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" She asked through gritted teeth, her eyelids coming down into slits.

"I'm out here," Bruce said. She flew out of the car landing a serious punch to his face leaving Oliver in shock.

"You son of a btich, how could you!"

"You wouldn't have come willingly."

"You took the decision from me you, you, you neanderthal," she said throwing another punch, this time Bruce caught it, flipping her arm behind her back and holding her to him.

"Enough Felicity, this is for your safety. If you calm down I'll let you go, are you calm?" He asked and she fought against him as Oliver made it of the vehicle watching the too. "Are you calm?" He asked again and she nodded, he began to release his hold on her and she reared back with her elbow catching him off guard and kneeing him below the belt knocking him to the ground.

"You're on my shit list, I need some air," she said storming off to the docks. Oliver looked at Bruce on the ground offering him a hand to get up.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"I will be, eventually," he replied back through gritted teeth. "She has one hell of a right hook, you?"

"No, John."

"Remind me to thank him," he said rubbing his jaw.

The roar of a motorcycle came up and soon Dick was getting off the bike. He shook Oliver's hand and Bruce's and went inside. Felicity was now sitting on the dock, her feet skimming over the warm water. Bruce made his way inside and Oliver decided to join her at the dock.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked giving her that special smile he only had for her.

"Nope, you can sit."

"You still mad?"

"A little, he treats me like some five year old."

"Felicity, we're all worried about your safety."

"You wouldn't have knocked me out though."

"True, is that what has you really mad?"

"No, it's just why me? What have I ever done?"

"You ruined my mothers plan and my mother is well my mother Felicity and she truly can be evil."

"I know, do you really think that bomb was her?"

"A 100%, I truly believe even after I threatened her," he began to say but she interrupted him.

"You threatened your mom?"

"I did, the morning of the bombing, she came to the office."

"What? How did I not see her?"

"You were pretty engrossed in what you were doing."

"Oh," she said looking away.

"Hey you were doing your thing, its fine. I just have a feeling that if my mother gets her way it's going to end with you in a box Felicity and I don't want to see that happen. I want to marry you, I want to be by your side forever, I want to eventually have children with you, go on vacations with you, I want to be with you on your worst days and on your best days and even you in between days. You just have to trust us right now, please."

"I do, I just want to be included in these plans. I don't want to be talked about like I'm some, some invalid I want to feel like I am a part of the team."

"Hey, you're always a part of the team."

"Yeah, well tell that to my brother," she grumbled. He smiled and pulled her into him kissing the top of her head.

"I will, he said you have one hell of a right hook, I guess that training with Digg is finally paying off."

"About that, I'm pretty sure I broke something," she said showing her knuckles, which were red. He looked at her hand and she winced a little but nothing to drastic.

"Not broken but a little bruised. You'll survive," he said kissing her knuckles making her blush.

"You ready to head in? Suns going to start going down soon," he noted the sun beginning to go down.

"Yeah," she said as he got up before she did and helped her up, she leaned down and picked her shoes up in her other hand and took his hand as he led her in the backdoor.

John, Dick and Bruce were sitting at the table looking at surveillance and checking the newer cameras Dick placed on the path. She looked over their shoulder as soon the screen came to life on its own and strings of code crossed over she watched like a cat, she gave Bruce a look.

"Overwatch," he said.

"Who is it?"

"Barbara," he replied.

"Babs? Seriously? I'm so proud of her."

"They have a thing," Dick said as Bruce smacked him on the back of the head.

Hours later security was up and running and everyone had finally been fed, the curtains were all drawn, Dick and Alfred were in their respective rooms asleep. John and Bruce sat at the dining room table talking while John cleaned his gun. Oliver and Felicity sat in the living room, she had a book in her hand and her feet in his lap. She was slowly falling asleep, he watched her as she slowly nodded off. When she finally was asleep he earmarked her book and carried her up to their room. He covered her with the blanket and kissed her on the forehead, she let out a satisfied sound and snuggled into the pillow. Back downstairs he joined John and Bruce at the table, they were all restless not able to sleep.

"She's asleep," Oliver said stretching.

"Good, she needs it," Bruce said matter-of-fact. "Can't sleep either?"

"No, it's like I'm expecting the worst to happen at any moment," Oliver remarked.

"Agreed," John said, "Coffee?"

"Please," both Bruce and Oliver replied. John stood nodding and walked into the kitchen leave the two of them alone.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," Bruce began, "I knew she wouldn't go willingly and I knew you wanted to beat the hell out of me for doing what I did. "

"You don't know what I really wanted to do to you. This feeling of protectiveness that came over I've never even felt with Thea."

"You really do love her."

"More than anyone will anyone will ever know. She, she is my everything Bruce. I really do not know what I would do if I ever lost her."

"You won't as long as you swear to be always truthful to her and treat her like the Princess she deserves to be treated as." John walked in placing the coffee cups on the table and sat down.

"I walked in on a thing didn't i."

"That's a Felicity thing to say," Oliver said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah, yeah it is. She rubs off on people man."

They ended up staying up all night, nothing happened. Which relieved them, by seven am Alfred was up and in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. By nine am breakfast was served and Felicity was still asleep. Oliver poured a cup of coffee and made his way upstairs. He snorted as soon as he saw her, she was sprawled out on the bed on her stomach, blankets and pillow on the floor and her blonde hair a tangled mess covering her face. He placed the cup close to her nose and saw her slowly start to wake.

"You are a smart man to wake me with coffee," she mumbled.

"Good morning beautiful, breakfast is ready."

"Mm, kay. Put the coffee down and step away slowly. I'll be down shortly."

"Okay," he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

Downstairs the guys were already eating, Alfred already cleaning up. Just a few minutes later Felicity came down the stairs her first cup of coffee already gone. She sat down next to Bruce and across from Oliver. She made herself a plate and began to eat. As soon as she took a bite of the pancakes she moaned.

"Alfred? Have I told you how much I love your pancakes?"

"Yes, Miss Smoak."

"I mean amazing," she said placing another forkful in her mouth.

"You sleep well?" Bruce asked.

"Like a dream, I forgot this place did that to us when we were kids."

"When we used to come down here when we were little we'd find her asleep all over the place with a book in her hand. It became a joke actually."

"Really?" John asked his eyebrow raised.

"It's this house it has magical powers," she said drinking some of her coffee.

"Magical powers?" Dick snorted, Bruce gave him a glare.

"Yes, magical sleeping powers. Bruce and I called it the sleeping place when we were kids."

"Oh," Dick said.

"So what's on the agenda today? Try and not get killed?" she said trying to make light of the situation. Everyone froze except Bruce, he was angry.

"This isn't a joke Felicity," he said calm.

"Either I joke about it or would you rather me be the damsel in distress crying in her bedroom?"

"Felicity, stop."

"No, they are after me which puts a target on all of your backs. If anything were to happen to any of you," she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Felicity. We just need to keep you safe until Oliver's contacts come through," John said testing the waters. She always knew he was the voice of reason.

"I'll be fine here, no one knows this place. You guys need to head back and make face. If anyone asks I went on vacation."

"No, we're not leaving you."

"Dick can stay. The rest of you need to go. I mean you can fight right?"

"Yes Blondie I can fight."

"If anything happens we will call you."

"No," Oliver and Bruce both said at the same time.

"It's the most logical decision. You have to run Wayne Enterprises and you have to run Queen Consolidated."

"Please," Bruce said.

"No, I'm being serious, if you're all missing then they will know somethings up when Batman and The Green Arrow are not protecting their respective cities. People will put two and two together. I'm going to go shower and change, you," she said pointing to the group "decide. It's a great idea." She left the table and went back upstairs.

"She has a point man," John was the first to say.

"Traitor," Bruce said.

"No, she's right. I'll get with Lyla and see if she could send some ARGUS agents out. People are going to start asking questions."

Oliver contemplated, John was right, Felicity was right. Was she safer with them? Absolutely. Did he want to leave her with the Kid? No.

"I hate to say it Bruce, she's right. There's plenty of places to hide here right?"

"Hundreds of them and she knows them all. There's fifteen acres of land and there are caves, another few cottages. Realistically if something were to happen she knows where to go."

"I don't like it as much as you do Bruce, she's definitely safer with all of us here but she makes a good point," Oliver said in defeat rubbing the back of his neck.

"The system is setup to send an alert if the area is compromised once it is set. For you two it wouldn't take not even twenty-five maybe thirty minutes to get here. If I call a friend he can have me here in no time. Alfred will make sure they have weapons also so they are safe."

"Let me call Lyla," John said walking outside.

"Let me call Babs," Dick said walking outside leaving Bruce and Oliver again. The house was quiet and neither said anything. She came down the stairs in a pair of jeans, a green V-neck t-shit, her hair still wet.

"So?" she asked walking over to her guys.

"You have a point but there will be stipulations," Bruce said.

"No hacking or borrowing, nothing that could lead anyone back to you. No going outside at night. You play nice with Dick and you swear to me that you will watch your six. You get out of this house and you hide, you hide until we come and get you. Keep a go bag by the doors and the windows. Alfred will pack them for you. I'll find you and so will Oliver. Don't worry about Dick just worry about you. Promise me," he said his voice trembling.

"I'll be fine and yes I promise. Just promise me you'll go into to town and buy every movie and book that I might like, please? Send James someone because if not I cannot be trusted."

"Done," he smiled hugging her tight. John walked back in, not looking too happy.

"Lyla can't come she's on another mission, but she'll send some of her team. They'll be here before night fall."

"Okay so everything is fine, everything is going to be okay. You guys will figure this out, I know it. I believe in you," she said looking at Oliver. He gave her short nod and smile. Dick walked in saying goodbye to whoever on the phone.

"Babs has us covered," he said walking over to the group.

"Well then, Oliver would you care to talk a walk with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's get some shoes on first."

"Ms. Smoak would you like me to pack you a bag?"

"That would be wonderful Alfred."

They walked hand in hand upstairs quietly putting on their sneakers. Downstairs Alfred handed her a backpack, she kissed him on the cheek and the two walked out the back door into the field. They walked, Felicity leading the way. They crossed a bridge, walked down another path, saw another cottage and they walked what seemed forever until she stopped and smiled at him. There was a giant tree, up in the tree was what looked like a treehouse. She climbed up first and then he followed.

"It hasn't changed a bit," she said walking around, Oliver ducked the ceiling was pretty low.

"This was your hideout?"

"Thomas had it made for me, no one knows it's here except Bruce. It was my home away from home. Nothing could get me here, oh my gosh that's where I left it," she said picking up a tattered book.

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me one year for my birthday."

"I'm surprised it's survived so long," he said.

"Agreed,hmm," she said as if she was remembering something happy, her eyes were closed, Oliver moved closer and took her face in his hands kissing her sweetly. A small moan escaped from her mouth making him smile, he tilted her head opening her mouth wider so he could slip his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together as the hips ground together, she was walking backwards and soon her back hit the wall. They both finally came up for air, her eyes were blown with lust but she closed her eyes.

"We can't," she said her voice trembling.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I got carried away."

"It's okay. Um, maybe we should eat our snack," she suggested.

"Good idea."

They sat down and ate the packed lunch that Alfred had packed them, the breeze through the trees and the birds chirping was a perfect environment. After they ate they packed everything back in the backpack and headed out, she smiled at the picture she had left all those years ago, Oliver took the backpack and went down first. Felicity followed, she got close to the bottom and slipped, a small Yelp left her mouth and before she could hit the ground she was stopped and in his arms.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime, you alright?"

"Fine, I always miss that last one ugh."

They headed back to the farmhouse and met up with the rest of the team, the ARGUS agents had arrived and were cleared by John. After dinner it was time for everyone to leave. Bruce gave her a hug, kissing her on the forehead, she gave Alfred a kiss who blushed. John gave her a big hug and slipped her one of his guns, she smiled. Then it was time for her and Oliver to say goodbye, they were left alone. She gave him a small smile, he returned it, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't," he said. "If you don't I won't leave you," he said, she took a stuttering breath.

"I know I love you but this is the right thing to do."

"I know, if anything you pick up the phone and call me immediately. I don't care if it's just a funny feeling you hear me?"

"Agreed," she said grabbing his hand.

"I love you , when this is all over we are going to go away for a while, maybe a vacation and maybe we'll get married, I don't know yet but Felicity Meghan Smoak, you do whatever you have to do to keep yourself safe. Promise?"

"I promise and please be nice to John and don't be so broody. Oh and don't call me every five minutes and be nice to your temp and," he cut her off by kissing her.

"I'll miss you and be safe, please I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And I don't know what I'd do without you, be safe."

"Always," he gave her that smirk of his that always made her heart melt.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she said.

He kissed her one more time and soon he was gone out the door, Dick was beginning to watch the vehicles leave and once they were all gone he set the alarm. The ARGUS agents were on point outside, Dick moved to the room across the hall from her and after getting changed in to her pajamas she said goodnight to him and got into bed. She pulled out the burner phone and texted him goodnight. She turned her light off and fell asleep, the t-shirt she wore smelled like him and she was at peace.

* * *

"Where the hell is she then?!" She screamed into the phone.

"We're not sure ma'am, the penthouse is in full lockdown mode, we cannot access it. Her cellphone is pinging there also."

"My son?"

"Also shows he's there."

"He is to be safe."

"Yes, ma'am."

The office door opened and a man walked in holding a tablet, the man on the phone motioned for him to get closer.

"Sir, we found something," the man said.

"What is it?" He asked.

" We found a very large purchase in Franklin, it's in the country side. Looking into history of the area we found a farmhouse owned by the Wayne family. We show heat signatures, multiple."

"Go, investigate. You find her and you bring her to me," the man on the phone said.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Ma'am, we may have reason to believe they are in a farmhouse in Franklin. I have men on their way now."

"Good, keep me updated and find my damn son."

 **A/N: I apologize it took me so long to get this up but life happens.**

 **Sidenote: Like I was telling you guys about looking into my husbands grandfathers side of the family…..I have found some pretty cool stuff. One: my husbands great grandfather was in World War I and apparently was captured by the English. None of knew this until I looked into the family folders and reaching out to people overseas.**

 **Two: The documents I have apparently are rare to be found in the condition they are in. Which is exciting.**

 **Three:I'm finding out more of Opa's story of how he escaped the Russians and the Germans during WW2.**

 **The history nerd inside of me is exploding, so yeah exciting.**

 **Another positive note, the new meds my Doctor has me on with the new regimen has been working. A little TMI: I actually ovulated for the first time in possibly five years. For those of you who aren't caught up, I have PCOS and have struggled with three miscarriages and issues. I've lost about sixty pounds since last year, let's just say I'm a happy camper.**

 **So that's the updates, hopefully new chapter next week.**

 **Love your faces-Is it October yet?**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

She hated waking up in a cold sweat, she had a nightmare again and it had been a little while remembering the night her mom had been murdered. She flipped the covers off of her and padded over to the bathroom in her room. Flushing the toilet she walked over to the sink and washed her hands, splashing her face with water and putting some on the back of her neck hoping it would cool her down. She sat back in the bed and contemplated calling him but changed her mind. It had only been almost a week and she could get through this, she was Felicity Smoak after all.

She closed her eyes willing sleep to take over again, but nothing. She huffed again, turning over and turning on the light on the nightstand. Something was wrong, she could feel it in the air. Again she flipped off the covers and paced her bedroom, that feeling. That feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one that Oliver and John had always told her to always trust was panicking. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her backpack and walked over to Dick's room and knocked before entering. He was sitting up as she walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked observing her appearance.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it in the air."

"Felicity, you need to calm down."

"Dick, either you come with me or you stay here. Something is wrong."

"Let's call Bruce he'll calm you down," he said sitting up grabbing his phone just as an alarm blared through the house.

"The perimeters been breached we need to go, now!" She said grabbing her burner cell and calling Oliver while Dick called Bruce. Oliver answered on the first ring.

"We are on our way, we just got the notice. Felicity, I love you get out."

"Okay I'll see you soon remember our picnic," she said hanging up the phone.

"Felicity we need to run," Dick said grabbing her hand is they ran down the stairs. They ran out the back door as the sound of an explosion and light filled the air as they hit the ground running. The sound of gunshots filled the air as they fled into the field Felicity leading him to the one place she knew they would be safe. They didn't stop running even if they were out of breath.

"We're almost there," she said out of breath.

"They'll be here soon, we just have to stay hidden until then," he said.

"There," she said pointing to the tree house and began to climb up the tree with Dick behind her. Once inside she took her backpack off and slid down to the floor pulling out the burner phone she realized there was a bullet hole through it, she looked down quizzically at the phone looking at the backpack and saw a hole, which was when she felt the back of her shirt was wet.

"Dick," she said low and scared.

"Yeah, he said across the way looking like he was trying to secure something.

"I think, I think we have a problem," she said trying hard not to panic.

"What?"

"I think I've been shot."

"WHAT?!" He said a little louder than needed rushing over to her. "Where Felicity?"

"My back is wet. I can't see."

"Lean forward," she did as she was told and he shined his light down to see the blood trickling down her back. "Okay, I'm going to need you to lay down, I need to keep pressure on it. Let me know if you feel lightheaded."

"Too late."

"Okay, um, did it go through?"

"No exit would it's in there," she said out of breath.

"Okay, well um, we need oh God, we need a hospital Felicity."

"John and them will be here soon, they, they can help," she said her voice trembling.

"They'll be here soon," Dick said praying they would get here soon.

Bruce arrived around the same time as Oliver and John, the ARGUS agents were dead. Oliver had his bow knocked and John his gun out, they searched throughout the house to come out empty handed. They stepped out onto the back porch and looked out into the field.

"Overwatch, I need heat signatures please. Track them," he was silent. "Copy that thank you Overwatch, patch in on their comms."

"Good evening gentlemen, it seems there are about ten men in the field. I have two heat signatures not moving about a mile in."

"Copy," they all said.

"Go find them," Bruce said. "John and I will handle the others."

Oliver nodded once and took off into the fields as everyone went on their own. Oliver recognized the path he was on, it was the same that Felicity had taken him on earlier. He ran faster, his lungs burned as he saw the treehouse in the distance he began to call out.

"Felicity, Dick," he said getting closer.

"Help," Dick said.

Oliver rushed up the tree, letting his eyes adjust to the treehouse he saw Felicity on her stomach, pale, and Dick pressing into her back. He looked at the scene in front of him, frozen in place. He dropped his bow and rushed over, Dick moved his hand showing Oliver the entrance. Bruce's voice on the comm broke him out.

"I'm clear, John?" Bruce said.

"Clear, Oliver?" John said.

"We have a problem, John, get back to the house. We're on our way and we're coming in hot." He clicked off his comm and leaned down to her face. "Felicity, this may hurt, I'm sorry."

" –s okay," she said her words slurring.

"Dick the backpack and my bow, I'll go down first, you'll have to hand her to me."

"I can walk," she said trying to get up.

"NO, for once do as you are told Felicity. Please."

Dick and him worked together and soon began to go back to the house, Felicity lost consciousness somewhere en-route to the house. He arrived and the team worked together, John suggested she go to the hospital while Bruce and Oliver said that was a bad idea. John argued, pulling the emergency kits out of the car. Bruce worked on Dick's arm from the graze he got from one of the bullets that he never even noticed happened. For once John was thankful Oliver was O positive as he set up a line and did minor surgery on her on the dining room table. When she later she awoke, she looked at the crew and smiled.

"Hey you're up," Oliver said.

"Yeah, hurts."

"I know I'm sorry but we need to get out of here. They may come back and we want to make sure you're stable okay?"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah," he said getting closer.

"I'm gonna need a shirt and a change of shorts or something. And all of you need to turn around or something."

"She's fine," Bruce said smiling.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said heading to the living room finding the backpack he just finished packing for her and pulled out a shirt and leggings. He walked into the dining room again and started to help her sit up, she was still under the influence and couldn't keep herself straight. Oliver helped her out of her shirt, leaving her in just a sports bra and helped her put the clean one on. He took her pajama shorts off and helped her into the leggings noticing how long her legs truly were.

Once the cars were loaded up they left, Felicity sat in the back with Oliver, she was still in pain and he wanted more than anything in the world to take it away from her. She had refused to take one of Digg's aspirins as they rode off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A safe house," he said.

"No, we need to go back to Starling. This is your moms doing and we need to stop her."

"No, I will not risk you getting hurt worse."

"What if we fake it," she said staring him down.

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyebrow arched high.

"What if we make her believe I am dead, once we have all the proof we need we give it to Lance and have her arrested. Done, problem solved."

"You seem to forget that she wants you dead, how are we supposed to fake that Felicity?!"

"Digg told me about that thing you did to that Russian guy a while back," she began to say.

"Absolutely not, there's a chance you won't wake up."

"Oliver, I will. I will always come back to you."

"No Felicity."

"Oliver, it's the only way to catch her."

"NO, I can't," he said his voice breaking. She reached over to him, cupping his cheek in her hand, he visibly flinched, making her heart break.

"Digg, pull the car over," she said firmly.

"Felicity, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Pull the damn car over now."

He did as she basically commanded and once the car came to a stop, she quickly got out. Oliver sat in the car watching her, pace, her shoulders shaking, he knew she was crying. The other car pulled up and stopped behind them, Bruce climbed out and walked over to her, shielding her from Oliver's gaze. Every once in a while, he looked back at Oliver's face, the air in the car felt stale.

"She's right Oliver."

"Diggle, don't." Diggle turned in his seat to face him.

"We catch your mother admitting that she was trying to have Felicity killed we can make sure she goes away for a long time and somewhere where she can't hurt anyone."

"Diggle, sometimes that doesn't work, I've seen it not work, if I twist too hard or too soft, her heartrate."

"Hey, she trusts you with all of her heart."

"I know that Diggle but what if I don't get her back."

"You will, you have to trust that."

A knock on the window had Oliver looking over, Felicity was gone and it was just Bruce at his window, Oliver got out. Bruce took a deep breath.

"She wants to fake her death to catch your mother admitting she's been trying to kill her. Apparently you don't agree to the plan?"

"No, this could kill her, if I make a wrong move," Oliver said his eyes closing.

"Listen, her plan truly is solid but agreed with the whole neck thing. I have something from my time with The League that may help. Let's find a place for the night, discuss our plan and head back."

"Okay, where is she?"

"In my car, Dick's changing her bandage she bled through. She said she needed some space."

"Okay."

"Okay. Listen, it'll work out, she's just stubborn as hell. Trust me, I know my sister better than she knows herself."

"I know."

Bruce squeezed his shoulder and headed back to the car and soon both teams were leaving. Oliver sat in the car staring out the window, his heart filled with worry. He loved Felicity more than he had ever loved someone before and he was terrified of losing her. What he didn't know was in Bruce's car Felicity was worried herself. She was afraid of losing anyone again, especially after losing her mom she never wanted to feel that hurt again. She contemplated just giving herself to Moira to end it all. She closed her eyes knowing they wouldn't let her do that.

The throbbing in her back wouldn't let up and even with Dick changing her bandage she knew she needed rest. John pulled into a motel and got them three rooms. Two were connecting and the other wasn't, once inside the room she pulled out her pajamas and necessities and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to wash everything off of her. John, Dick, Bruce and Oliver were in the connected room going over the plan. The hot water was everything she needed, she washed her hair which getting the tangles out when it hurt to lift your arms was no joke. She dried off finally, well as best as she could the stitches in her back where making everything in possible.

She dressed in her pajamas, holding a small hand towel over the wound as she padded over into the guys room. They looked up and Oliver understood what she needed and led her back to her room, she lay on the bed on her stomach as his hands lifted her shirt a little, to get the ointment on and the bandage. He handed her some of John's 'aspirins' and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night," he said as he walked away.

"Thank you," she said barely above a whisper.

"For?" he asked confused.

"For dealing with my buttheadiness? Is that a word?"

"I don't think so," he said smiling walking back over to her and sitting down.

"It should be a word. I just, your mom is evil Oliver, I'm sorry."

"My mother is well my mother and I sometimes wonder," he said shaking his head.

"I love you," she said putting her hand over his.

"And I love you, I need to get back to the guys. Get some rest, we're going to send Dick out to get some food and I'll wake you when he gets back okay?"

"Okay," she said her eyes already were glazing over. "Oliver?"

"Yeah," he said almost to the door.

"Um could you turn off the lights but leave the door open? Please?" she sounded like a terrified child.

"Yeah, we're right here okay?"

"Okay."

He made it back to the table and he looked back into the dark room, her eyes were already closed and her mouth was slightly open. She was already asleep, which was good, her body needed all the rest it could get. He focused back to the conversation on hand and put his two cents in, never losing her out of his eye sight.

"She's scared, she does that when she's scared," Bruce interrupted his thoughts. "The door, leaving the lights off but leaving the door open to wherever you are. She used to do that when we were kids, she used to have nightmares about the night her mom, you know. They come back sometimes."

"I know," Oliver said knowing about the haunting nightmares she had sometimes. "We learned about it in Russia, on that business trip," Oliver and John locked eyes remembering the scream that had them running to her. The sight of her thrashing in her sheets was something neither one could forget or the sound of her retching in the bathroom when they finally got her to wake up.

"Overwatch has everything in place, I'm going to get us all food. Anything else we need while I'm out?"

"Some more gauze pads and tape, we're almost out," John stated looking in the kit.

"Do me a favor and get her a pint of mint chocolate chip, please." Bruce said.

"Okay, I'll be back."

Oliver made his way back to the doorway of Felicity's room, her chest rose and fell, she was completely asleep. He smiled watching her, if you would've asked him years ago if he ever would love someone he would've laughed at you in the face and then gone to have sex with the first girl he could get his hands on. Now, it was the one thing that was keeping him going. She was the light to his darkness and he was praying to whatever God that she would come out of this unscathed.

 **A/N: As most of you know this is late and I do have a good reason. The shooting that occurred in Orlando involved some of my friends so I was a little busy. We lost good friends that night. I just want you to all to know that love will always conquer. I was raised to love and respect everyone no matter their color, their beliefs or whatever. I just wish sometimes the world was raised the same.**

 **I hope you liked this one but it took a while to get my mind back in its mindset and slowly but surely it's getting there.**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

The plan was set, well they told her the plan was set after informing her of everything. To say she was nervous was the least of her worries, she was worried if Oliver made a wrong move she would go to sleep and never wake up. She had to get those thoughts out of her mind, she had to trust him with everything in her being. Here she stood with a rolling suitcase in the parking garage of her building walking to her Mini Cooper looking over her shoulder like they had told her to.

"Ms. Smoak," she froze in her step, Moira stepped out from behind a pillar, with two men in black and orange masks siding her.

"Mrs. Queen," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Smoak, where have you been? Where is my son?"

"I, I don't know, we broke up," she sniffled.

"Really? Now why is that?"

"He um found out I helped the Arrow."

"You?"

"Yes. He didn't take too kindly to it and now I'm trying to get out of town before the Arrow comes for me."

Moira looked at her thinking for a minute.

"FELICITY SMOAK YOU HAVE FAILE THIS CITY!" Oliver shouted the sound echoing in the garage. She ran and so did Moira and the two goons, Oliver took a deep breath and released the arrow, hitting Felicity in the shoulder and she hit the ground. The toxin they used worked quickly and soon Felicity 'stopped' breathing and her pulse was non-existent. Oliver disappeared into the shadows, Moira rushed over to Felicity to find her 'dead' and smiled.

"We're done here," she said motioning to the men.

Police were called and the sound of sirens filled the garage. Lance rode with her to the hospital where she was pronounced 'dead upon arrival'. Lance slid the needle into her arm and within minutes she sat up gasping for air. Lance helped her lay back down and soothed her.

"You're alright sweetheart I got you, shh. When you're ready to move we are going to get you out of here okay? John should be here in a minute."

"Oh God, did it work. Just for the record don't get shot by an arrow it sucks," she groaned.

"I know I know."

The door opened and in walked John rushing over to her to look her over. He injected the area and quickly stitched her up, covering her wound.

"Can you walk? We gotta get out of here and you need to go make a speech. We have all the video from the garage and we have Moira holding the gun holding it on Felicity. Go."

"Let me know if you need anything," Lance said cupping her cheek as she slowly nodded.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she said swinging her legs over the table and placing her feet down but her knees gave out, John grabbed her before she fell and picked her up in his arms.

"We have five minutes before the cameras go live again, sorry but this may hurt."

He ran them out of the room, she grimaced every time her wound was jostled she grimaced. In the parking garage she was place in the trunk much to her frustration. Leaving the parking garage they drove past that front of the hospital where Lance was hosting the news conference. John turned on the radio where the broadcast could be heard.

"With a deep heart I have to announce that Felicity Smoak arrived here at Starling Hospital where doctors attempted to revive her. She has passed away due to her injuries. Right now Mr. Wayne has asked for privacy during this time of tragedy."

"Detective Lance, does Oliver Queen know?" a reporter shouted.

"He does, as of last week Ms. Smoak and him were no longer a couple. He was sorry to hear of her passing and wishes he had the chance to say goodbye to her one last time. He has also requested privacy at this time. We will keep you updated as we get more information. Thank you."

John turned off the radio and kept driving, Felicity lost track of time and let sleep consume her, and extremely thankful for the pillow John left for her in the trunk. John drove and drove making sure he had no tails and finally made his way back to the lair. There he pulled into the garage and turned off the car and opened the trunk. Oliver rushed over to find Felicity still asleep, he gently woke her up.

"Hey," she said her throat dry from sleep.

"Hey, let me help you out of there," he said as he leaned down and carrying her over to her chair. "How's the chest?"

"I'll live, everything alright?"

"Yes, my mother's called saying she was sorry to hear of your passing I told her we were done a week ago. Bruce is on his way to make it believable. The Arrow will be confronting my mother tonight, we will capture her confession and she will be going away for a long time."

"Good." She said yawning. "Sorry, tired."

"That's the toxin, let me help you over to the bed, you need the rest."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," she said rubbing her eyes. Oliver smiled softly knowing she would be in and out of sleep for the next twenty four hours. He picked her up and carried her over to the full size bed he had brought in for her and covered her up. He gave her some pills and soon she was asleep, he walked over to the computer area where John stood his arms crossing his chest.

"She'll be fine you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I need to suit up, my mother is going to get a visit from me tonight," he said.

"Oh, really because last time that was very successful," John said sarcastically.

"Smartass," he called over his shoulder as he headed to get changed.

After he changed he walked over to Felicity one last time, kissing her on the forehead. Bruce arrived and met with him in the middle with John, he shook both of their hands. Alfred stood stoically to the said with Dick, listening to the conversation. The only one in the field would be Oliver with the rest of them waiting for Oliver to make contact with Moira.

"None of you are to engage no matter what happens, do you understand?" They all nodded in agreement, Bruce eyeing him.

"Oliver, are you sure you don't want one of us on standby in case?" he asked.

"Yeah. Stay here with Felicity, you know this toxin better than any of us and with Digg's medical training I know she's in good hands."

"At least take Dick with you," he said almost pleading. "I'd rather know if you have to bug out someone's there."

"Fine, suit up Dick, we leave in five."

They soon left towards the Queen Mansion, they parked a little ways away climbing over the concrete wall and making their way onto the property. Dick hid in the garden as Oliver made his way inside the house to find his mom in her bedroom sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, wearing a white robe over one of her nightgowns he assumed. On the balcony he looked to see her happy as a pig in shit.

"Digg, lights," he said his voice modulated into his comm piece, the lights went off and he quickly walked in, arrow knocked. "Moira Queen, you have failed this city."

"This again?" she asked as she slowly turned her hands up in the air.

"Moira Queen, why were you in that parking garage earlier today threating Felicity Smoak?"

"Don't you dare say her name," she said standing up angry, taking Oliver back just a bit. "That whore destroyed my family she deserves to die, she should've died in that bombing."

"Your son was in the building, did you not think about his safety?"

"Oliver should've left earlier, I thought he did. I didn't realize," she said gasping. "It was too close, I just wanted Felicity gone."

"She never did anything to you," he said forcefully, she took a step back.

"She ruined my family, she had my son wrapped around her finger."

"Did you not know that they truly loved each other?"

"How would you know?"

"I make it my business to observe those who I make association with, your son truly loved her and she truly loved him. The only reason why they broke up was because of you. She didn't want you both not to have a relationship. You ruined it. Your son is currently drinking his sorrows away at Verdant, because the woman he loved dead because you were making her go away."

"You killed her not me, you didn't see me use an arrow to kill her. That was you. I need to go comfort my son," she said sitting back down.

"He doesn't need you," he said heavily. "You will pay for your crimes Moira Queen."

He left through the window and made his way back to Dick and then back to the car. He let Dick drive back to the lair, he needed to get this information to Lance to have her arrested. Right now all he could think about was getting back to Felicity and making this problem go away so they could live their lives in peace. Once there John left with the recordings to go meet with Lance at SCPD.

Bruce had been monitoring Felicity closely, the toxin he used was something he got from Nanda Parbaht from his time working with The League of Assassins. He had used it once before and knew she was be groggy for the next day, plus she would be sore because of the injury to her chest. Digg had put some of Oliver's "magic herbs" as she called them when he changed her bandage.

"How is she?" he asked pulling his hood back.

"Fine, we used some of your magic herbs and changed the bandage. She'll be a little groggy for a while. I sent Alfred out to find some food and soup for her. It's going to be time for her antibiotics soon, we woke her up earlier and she was a little feisty just so you know. Choice words were had."

"She sounds nice when she's drugged up."

"You should've heard her when she had her wisdom teeth removed, Alfred blushed." Bruce laughed which made Oliver laugh too. "Everything's going to be okay now, you know that right?"

"I really hope so Bruce, I just want us to be happy. I want to marry her and make her my Queen in every way of the word. Every time we think everything is good something happens like my mother trying to kill he woman I love."

"I know. As you know her life is more important than yours, always."

"I know."

It took Detective Lance three days to have Moira arrested, Oliver was there when it happened and of course overreacted to sell the act. Once at the station and interrogation room she confessed to everything. She admitted to the bomb and paying someone to do it and all the other crimes. She wouldn't give Lance the name of the man she had paid but Lance said they would trace her bank accounts. Felicity had traced her accounts to a bank account in Australia but that's where the trail ended.

"Ugh, how much longer till you can break me out of this joint?"

"Lance suggested once mom goes on trial, she may just die of fright he said. How about tonight we have a movie marathon, any movies you want."

"I haven't seen sunlight in over a week Oliver, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die of sunlight starvation, wait is that actually a thing?"

"Um, no? Actually I don't know. Listen, how about I get John to sneak you out of here and take you to one of the other Queen houses or cabins somewhere so you can go outside and not worry about being seen then when we get close to trial we can bring you back."

"You'd come?"

"Yes."

"Sold, I'm assuming you have a list of locations?"

"I will have a list to you soon, now. I want you to decide what you want for dinner which and I will then order and pick up with a pint of mint chip for you. Okay?"

"Big Belly Burger? Actually no Big Belly, it's giving me a big belly how about sushi from that place Digg took us too?"

"Done," he said kissing the top of her head. Digg walked in. "Hey Digg, I'm going to get some sushi, help Felicity pick out a place would you?"

"So we are enacting Plan B."

"We are, apparently Sunlight starvation might be a thing."

"Both of you wow."

"Digg, your usual?"

"Yes please. Are we going out tonight?"

"Depends, I already promised someone a movie marathon to help with her cabin fever. Why?"

"I was just going to get changed just in case then."

"I think we'll be fine Digg, you go get food now," Felicity said stomping her foot.

"You're so demanding," Oliver said back over his shoulder.

"You have no idea," she said barely above a whisper.

Forty-three minutes later, she was counting, he arrived with a tray of drinks, and three bags in his hand. He put them down and looked around for her, Digg was sitting in his chair cleaning his gun.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom and then to change into her "marathon gear" as she called it."

"God I love her," Oliver said smiling.

"Good because if you were dragging her along I'd have to kill you."

"I know. Felicity! The foods here!" Oliver yelled.

"Coming," she said walking around the corner in an outfit that seriously made him smile. She wore his green hoodie, over a purple top, black pajama pants that he swore looked like a skeletons head with a smile, and slippers with the same head.

"Um, what?" he motioned.

"Please don't tell me you've never seen Nightmare before Christmas," she asked looking at both men.

"No," Oliver said.

"Jack Skellington, yes I know. What? I was a bodyguard to a ten year old once," Digg said defensively when Oliver gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, you're so lucky I've decided to do a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon or we'd be watching that. Food!"

After grabbing their containers they made it over to the couch area Oliver had set up, she typed something on her phone and in front of the Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl began. By three am they had finished all the movies, even if Digg slept through most of them. Felicity had fallen asleep during the last movie halfway through, her feet on Digg's lap and her head on Oliver's shoulder. He was in his own personal heaven right now, he reached over and using her phone shut off the movie credits. He shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

The next morning they woke on the couch, Felicity's head was in his lap and his right arm holding her close to him. He blinked a few times to find Digg was already gone, Oliver thought to get his bags packed or coffee, yeah coffee sounded good. Oliver looked down to see her asleep, her mouth slightly open her blonde hair all over the place. The sound of the door slamming open had both of them up and ready for a fight, Oliver in front of her.

"Oliver, you need to see this," Digg said turning the TV on.

"We have received word that Moira Queen is at Starling General now for emergency surgery. She was attacked yesterday evening in the communal bathroom where guards found her unconscious. We have not heard any news yet on her status but when we do we will let you know. Our calls to Oliver and Thea Queen have not been answered and we have no word if they know their mother has been taken to the hospital." Dig shut the TV off.

"What the hell?" Felicity asked. "How?"

"I need to make an appearance, Digg take Felicity to the cottage, I'll meet you guys there, I promise. Felicity, do whatever Digg tells you and both of you be safe, you understand?"

"Yeah, you too. Call Thea, tell her to stay away," Digg said as he walked over to the armory drawers and packed more ammo and guns into a black duffle bag, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Well, you're breathing and you're not bleeding out in my car. Also, your kiss really well which is a plus and you are my hero," she said fast and out of breath.

"God I do love you. I'll be with you soon I promise. I just, this thing with my mom, it doesn't sit right. I just," he said closing his eyes.

"Hey," she says cupping his cheek. "I know. No mater all the wrong she's done, she is still your mom. Go and come back to me," she said looking at him in his eyes, a silent conversation between the two. Oliver broke it by leaning down and cupping her face in his hand and kissing her fiercely.

"Always, now go pack your bag you guys are going to be leaving soon."

"Ay Ay captain," she said mock saluting and heading towards her mock bedroom he created for her. Minutes later she emerged with a pink duffle bag and a backpack on her uninjured side. Digg came over grabbing her things and placing them in the car, she walked over to her computer station to set up her security measures and away settings. She was done by the time Oliver stepped out with his bag and placed it in the car and walked over to Digg.

"Digg, if anything happens you bug out, you don't contact. I have ways of finding both of you okay? Just be safe."

"Hey man, we're gonna be fine. Watch your six."

"I will. Take care of our girl."

"Always."

"Felicity?" Oliver called out, she peaked her head around her monitor.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go," he said.

"Okay one more minute."

True to her word she stood up and walked over to the two guys she trusted with her life. Digg shook Oliver's hand one more time, and left the two of them alone for a minute. Oliver took her hand in his and looked down at her, she looked away hoping he didn't see the emotion written on her face. He put his hand under her chin and her face him.

"Hey, I love you. Everything is gonna be alright."

"I know, the feeling in my stomach isn't going away."

"Hey, after all we've been through we are going to be okay I know it. Trust me?"

"Always."

"Good." He kissed her on the lips and then kissed her on the forehead as he embraced her. "I love you."

"I love you too, make smart decisions."

"I will."

Oliver arrived at Starling General under the bombardment of the paparazzi. Inside he found Detective Lance who led them to the secure ward of the hospital. Upon arriving to the ward he was searched and cleared, much to his surprise, they never found any of the hidden weapons on him. He followed Lance towards the room guarded by two officers. Inside they found her slightly elevated, her face bruised and IV's sticking out of her arm. Her left eye the one not swollen shut opened and when she saw Oliver she smiled and then grimaced when she was in pain.

"Oh my sweet boy."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Oh Oliver. I shouldn't have done any of this. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I contacted someone and made some bad decisions. This was done for a message on how to make a statement. Oliver, they're going to kill me if I don't give them all the money I owe him."

"How much mom?"

"Ten million dollars to some bank account, if not they'll kill me."

"Mom, honestly how? Why? Because she told us the truth after giving you the chance? You never gave her the chance. Felicity is a good person, she's changed me for the better. She's smart, beautiful and so loving."

"I know and now that she's gone I can't get her out of my mind. Oliver you have to save me."

"Lance, any chance for solitary confinement until we can figure out who this person is?"

"Yeah, let me make some calls." Leaving them alone for a moment, knowing she was handcuffed to the bed and not going anywhere soon.

"Mom, who is this person? You have to let us help you for once."

"He's a dangerous man Oliver, very dangerous," she said. "He's going to kill me if that means you and Thea are safe than that's all that matters."

"Mom, let us help you. We can find him and have him arrested."

"Why do you still fight for me? Why should you care? I had your girlfriend almost killed and eventually she was killed. Your sister doesn't care what happens to me anymore, either. Why do you care?"

"Because, a very intelligent woman once told me that no mater all the wrongs you've done you're still my mom," at that Moira cried.

"His name is Slade, Slade Wilson. At home in my office you'll find that secret drawer that I thought was secret from you and open it. You'll find a small notebook and it lists all of his contact information and his address. Be careful, please."

"I will. I'll see you soon."

In the hallway he found Lance, he waited for him to get off the phone as a nurse went in to check on his mom and exited and made her way to the other rooms. When Lance was done he walked over to Oliver and took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me you got something out of her."

"The man's Slade Wilson, he's extremely dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"He was on the island with me, I killed him."

"How is he still alive?"

"I don't know but this is bad. All of his contact information is in the mansion, follow me?"

"Yeah."

At the mansion they went to Moira's office and found the secret drawer and pulled the small notebook which had a list of illegal information. Oliver wondered how his mother had all this information but pushed it aside. Oliver found account numbers and names and phone numbers but finally found the information for Slade Wilson. How was he going to call this man, the man he left for dead?

"Oliver, you need to make the call."

"I am, I just need a moment."

Oliver composed himself and put the phone on speaker and made the call to Slade. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello Queen."

"Slade. What do you want?"

"What I promised you once before, to kill everyone you love."

"Slade it's me you want no one else. Whatever you want I'll give to you."

"You can get Shado back? You took her away from me. You let her die. Your beloved is already did so you already feel a little of the suffering I felt, you still deserve to suffer more."

"I told him to kill me. Slade please."

"We'll talk soon, brother."

The dial tone filled the room and Oliver was truly afraid. Slade would do whatever he could do to enact his revenge.

"Oh John this was a great choice," Felicity said eyeing the cottage near the lake.

"It is. Let me check it out, stay in the car and lock the doors, okay?"

"Okay."

John got out of the car and waited until she locked the doors to keep moving towards the house. He had his weapon in hand as he began to search the house finding nothing out of the ordinary he came back to the car and brought their bags inside. Felicity checked the place out, the two bedroom cottage was super cozy.

"Is it bad I just want to stay here? Like, never go back to Starling? I mean we could totally be OTA out here and I don't know. Deal with the drug dealing squirrels or something?"

"Drug dealing squirrels?"

"Sure, I don't know. My brain comes up with crazy scenarios when I'm bored. Any word from Oliver?"

"Nothing yet." She sighed but ignored that growing pit in her stomach.

They sat in the living room catching up on some local news, but nothing. Three hours later and still no news from Oliver and she couldn't help but pace. Pulling out her burner phone she called him, he answered and she knew something was wrong.

"I can't come."

"What? Why?"

"He's going to kill everyone I love. I can't risk it."

"Who? Who's going to kill everyone?"

"Slade Wilson, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, stay safe."

"You too. Hey, I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and held her composure, explaining everything to John. She excused herself and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her and finally broke. She made her way into the bathroom and started the shower and cried until the water got cold and changed into her pajamas and put herself into bed. She cried herself to sleep worried for Oliver.

John checked on her before going to bed himself and doing the house checks and setting the proximity alarms. He could tell she had been crying. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead telling her it was all going to be okay. He hoped it would. Closing the door behind him he went into the bedroom across the hall, leaving the door open he fell into a light sleep.

Back in Starling City, Oliver lay in his bed unable to sleep. He had grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as her, the smell of her hair lulling him to sleep and keeping the nightmares at bay. He missed her but couldn't risk Slade finding out she was alive, it was better to keep her away. He had made contact with Roy and Thea letting them know they needed to stay as far away as possible, both understanding the seriousness of the situation. He would get no sleep tonight.

"What do you mean you can't find them? You told me they were in Europe?" Slade asked the woman.

"They're not. We've had our teams searching and they can't find Ms. Queen or Mr. Harper."

"Where the hell have they gone?"

"I don't know sir. It seems to appear like they've vanished in thin air."

"That's impossible."  
"He had Felicity Smoak sir, she was one of the world's best hackers. She could've done this."

"Isabelle, Felicity Smoak is dead. She couldn't have done this."

"Sir, the team looked into this. There was no body."

"What?!"

"There was no body. I believe she faked her death."

"Find her. Find her now damn it. He must pay for all of his sins."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Isabelle?"

"Yes Slade."

"I expect you in my bed prepared no later than ten fifteen, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," she said leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

"I'll find her and I'll truly make you suffer, brother."

 **A/N: So I've had this written up for a while but went back and forth. It's not my favorite chapter but it'll do. Craps about to hit the fan folks so hold on tight ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

"John, it's been three days, he hasn't contacted either one of us in three days. What if he's hurt or God or something worse? We have to go back," she said throwing stuff in her duffle bag.

"Felicity, we can't go back. I've already contacted Bruce, he's going to send someone to check on him. Now, I need you to calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down? This is Oliver we're talking about here and some maniac apparently that's trying to bring hell down on him for some reason he can't explain."

"Can you at least wait until Bruce gets back to us?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes slightly at him, trying to make herself look angry. It truly didn't work for her like that.

"I guess. But if I think something is wrong or if Bruce thinks somethings wrong we're going back, tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"You seem to forget I have the car keys."

"I'll get them from you if I have to John."

"You're cute when you're angry."

"And you're a giant pain in my," the shrill ring of the burner phone had her stop and get quiet. John answered.

"Hello?" John said.

"It's me, there's no sign of him anywhere. I've checked her loft, the mansion and the foundry. He hasn't been seen at Queen Consolidated for a few days either. I think he might be in trouble."

"Damn it."

"I know I'm already on my way with some backup."

"We'll be there too."

"What? No."

"Good luck explaining that to her, she's making demands."

"Let me talk to her," he said, his voice dropping a key.

"For you," John said handing the phone to her.

"Yeah."

"You are not to come. You are to stay where you are, do you understand?"

"NO, I am coming. You need my help and you know it. Especially, with me knowing that Bab's out of commission. Face it I'm right."

"This is not a good idea, he'd want you safe."  
"And I will be, I'll even dye my hair and use my contacts just please, I need to know he's safe Bruce. For me, please. Plus I have you guys as my bodyguards," he snickered at her remark.

"Let me talk to John."

"Yeah," John said.

"She's right I'm short an IT expert. She needs a cover, think Lyla can help?"

"Absolutely."

"I leave here in about two hours, I'll meet you all at the foundry tonight."

"Okay, see you then. Watch your six."

"You too and keep her safe."

"With my life." The conversation ended and she looked at John and smiled.

"We need to go shopping, I need hair dye, like yesterday."

"Great," John mumbled.

Two and a half hours later there was a sleeping curly chocolate raspberry headed woman in the passenger seat of John's car on their way to Starling City. Her makeup was more extravagant than he was used to seeing her and she looked beautiful. Lyla was meeting them with her new ID's in Starling, she was no longer Felicity Smoak for the time being, and to help find Oliver. She was Meghan Elizabeth Watson, on vacation in Starling City from Asheville, North Carolina. He smiled at her sleeping form, the woman was a ball of energy and he prayed to God whoever had Oliver would survive this because if they did they would face Felicity's wrath via the World Wide Web.

After hearing Felicity had died, Sara came back to Starling to offer her condolences to Oliver and then head back to Nanda Parbat. Upon arriving she didn't find him anywhere, which was odd. Taking post one night near the foundry she noticed a man typing in a code there walking in and walking back out fifteen minutes later. She followed him to Felicity's old home and again he did the same then to the Queen Manor. Curious she continued to follow him where he disappeared into the Starling City Grand Hotel. She waited, she heard footsteps behind her and turned, there he was.

"I'm curious as to why you following me?" he asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she replied getting herself ready to fight.

"I think we have a mutual friend is all who I'm trying to find."

"Who?"

"Oliver Queen, Ms. Sara Lance," he said catching her off guard.

"How did you?" She asked.

"We all had a mutual friend, Felicity Smoak. She's family."

"She's dead," Sara mentioned emotion evident in her voice.

"Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden."

"Phaedrus," she said, the man nodding in agreement. She let the words sink in. "Wait, she's alive?"

"That is not for me to answer. Now, can we work together to find Oliver? My partner will be here soon, so will your team."

He nodded in agreement and soon they took off trying to figure out where Oliver had gone and to put feelers out on the street. A while later after it had gotten dark they went back to the Foundry. The lights were on and there was a soft tapping in the air. For a moment she really believed Felicity was alive, when she rounded the corner and saw a dark haired woman sitting in the same chair as Felicity used to. Seeing John stand close and watch over her shoulder reminded her of the old days, she swallowed the lump in her throat. She finally followed the masked man over to the station.

"Hey Dick, Sara," she said.

"Oh my God, you are alive!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, who else? Did you not tell her?" she said smacking Dick on the chest.

"Ow! No, I didn't know I was supposed to. Bruce just landed."

"Good, did you find anything? Systems haven't been used or accessed in four days, I have it scanning for his tracker right now."

"How? What?" Sara asked.

"Not the time, we'll explain when Oliver gets back."

For the next half an hour everyone let her do her thing, tracing Oliver's steps and trying to get Oliver's tracker to work. When the door opened and Bruce walked down with Alfred hot on his heels the rest of the team looked except Felicity who was deep in her search. Bruce greeted everyone and then walked over to Felicity, who had to physically touch to get her attention.

"Bruce? I thought you just landed," she said confused.

"You were deep in code, you didn't even hear the door open. It's nice to see you. I like the red."

"You've always had a thing for red heads, I've missed you too," she said hugging him.

"Only one but that's complicated and you know that. What have you got so far?" She began to tell him of her surveillance and her findings, when her other monitor began to beep. Oliver's tracker had finally come online. "What is that?"

"It's Oliver, he's moving. He's tracker is online. Everyone suit up."

"Alfred stay with her, let's go." Within minutes they were following the tracker with Felicity on the comms. "Felicity, where do you need us?"

"The next light you need to make a left, John keep going straight along with you Sara. We need to block them in. They're trying to head what I think is the docks. Pick up the pace." Minutes later they had a white unmarked van, boxed in.

"Step out of the vehicle with your hands up," Bruce shouted. The man behind the driver seat put his hands up in the air. "Slowly, Robin, help him out will you?" Robin walked over and slowly opened the door and the man jumped down.

"How many are with you?"

"I just got asked to deliver a package man, they loaded me up and I was to drive it somewhere. I don't want any trouble man, I'm just a courier I swear," the panicked man said.

"Face the van, put your hands on the hood, do not move. Move and someone is going to hurt you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, no moving, got it," the man said slamming his shaking hands on the hood.

Robin moved to the back doors of the vehicle with John and Bruce while Sara watched the man closely. Opening the doors John aimed his weapon in only to find a tied up man with a bag over his head and not moving. Bruce quickly jumped in and removed the bag, Oliver.

"What's happening?" Felicity asked on the comm.

"We have him, prep the med bay, we're going to need it. Call Lance also, we have a courier that needs to be questioned, heavily."

"Is he?"

"Now, please. We'll talk when we get back."

Between John and Bruce they carried Oliver back to the van, Sara handcuffed the man to the side mirror and left with Robin. Back in the foundry Felicity and Alfred worked simultaneously bring medical supplies and preparing for an injured Oliver. She paced waiting, the door opened and again Bruce and John maneuvered Oliver down the stairs.

"Oh my God," she said as they lay him on the table. His face was bruised and he had obviously been tortured from the look of it. Bruce and John worked together as Sara, Dick, Alfred and her stood back and watched. After a while John walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "How bad is it?"

"He's pretty messed up but he's a fighter and a survivor, he'll make it."

"Can I-?" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah, Sara and I are going to get changed and go and get some food for all of us."

"I'll go with you guys," Dick offered.

"I'll stay here with Felicity, Alfred why don't you go get some rest at the Loft."

"Yes, Master Wayne. Let me know if you need anything."

"Get some rest, you're looking tired."

"Miss Felicity, beat your brother up for me?" Alfred said winking.

"Any day of the week," she giggled. "Get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow."

Alfred nodded and left and soon it was just a now changed Bruce and Felicity. Bruce sat at her station getting caught up on Wayne Enterprises business while Felicity stood vigil by Oliver's side. She decided she would clean up the dried and caked on blood on his face, she grabbed a small bowl with warm water and a wash cloth and got to cleaning his face. She was methodic with his cleaning, she reached over to clean the left hand side of his face when he woke up and began to choke her. She clawed at his hands as he sat up, holding her throat tightly. She wanted to tell him it was her but she couldn't speak, breath, she was dying. She could see spots coming in her vision and saw movement to her left.

"Oliver, let her go," Bruce said grabbing Oliver. Oliver dropped Felicity who fell to the ground gasping for breath as Oliver instead grabbed Bruce's arms tightly. He's pupils were blown and glossy, the door to the basement opened and in walked the rest of the crew laughing until they saw the position Bruce and Oliver were in and Felicity on the floor clutching her throat. Sara rushed over with John on her tail. John helped Bruce push him down onto the table even though Oliver tried to fight back. Sara filled a syringe and stabbed Oliver in thigh with it pushing the plunger down. Oliver's eyes went wide then rolled back in his head. John and Bruce got him back down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sara go get the handcuffs just in case, Felicity you alright?" John asked helping her up from the floor.

"Yeah," she croaked. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was so focused on the report," Bruce said apologetically.

"It's fine, you got here right on time," she said putting a calming hand on his arm. "Thank you."

"I'm going to run some of his bloodwork, his eyes were glossy and his pupils blown," John said. Sara handcuffed his hands to the table while John drew blood to analyze, Bruce tended to Felicity. She would have some bruising but other than that she would be fine. "Vertigo, they hit him with vertigo. Damn it." John rushed getting some of the antidote and pushed into his IV. They sat watching him for a while, Sara fell asleep so did Dick. Felicity was fighting the sleep hard but she would soon lost that battle. Bruce covered her with a Doctor Who blanket he found. "It's her favorite, she complains about her feet getting cold, Oliver bought it for her."

"He truly does love her," Bruce said carefully taking her glasses off.

"He does, he'd do anything for that girl."

"Good."

Hours later the handcuffs made noise making contact against the table, John walked over and looked down at an awake Oliver with clear eyes.

"John?" he asked confused.

"No it's your guardian angel. Who else would it be?" he said laughing.

"I-I don't know. How did I get here? Why am I handcuffed? Who's the redhead? Why are you here? Where's Felicity? I'm so confused."

"Hey, deep breaths. Your tracker came online we rescued you. You're handcuffed because you tried to kill said redhead. The redhead? Your girlfriend. I'm here because your girlfriend is a tough cookie and she scares me a lot more than you do. Felicity is right there asleep. You're confused because you had a high dosage of vertigo in your system. Did that answer all of your questions?"

"Yeah, how did I try to kill her?"

"Choking."

"Damn it, she's okay?"

"She's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like my head has been run over, this is worse than last time."

"Yeah, you were kind of animalistic earlier."

"She must've been so scared," Oliver said quietly.

"She's tough and she's gonna be alright. Now, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Any chance you can un-cuff me now? I need a shower and a change of clothes and something to eat. I'll tell you all everything. We're in some serious trouble."

John un-cuffed him and watched him go to the bathroom to shower and get changed. By the time he came back out the crew was awake waiting to hear from Oliver. Before he did the first thing he did was hug Felicity tightly, cupping her cheek with his hand and kissing her sweetly.

"So redhead huh?"

"Yeah."

"I like it."

"Don't get used to it Mister. Once I come back from the dead I'll be back to blonde again," she said sitting down in her chair.

"So Oliver, what happened?" Sara asked.

He went into telling them all about what happened with Slade Wilson on the island and how his mother reached out to him. He was going to kill them all just for being associated with him. He had gone out for a run a few mornings ago when he was taken. Slade had tortured and beaten him and was having him taken back to Lian Yu where he would then kill the team.

"Well, we got you back before they could take you to the boat. The delivery driver had no idea they had put a person back there," John said.

"I know they drugged me before he got there. I wouldn't have been able to fight back."

"Oliver, I thought Slade was dead," Sara said confused.

"Mirakuru, he's infected." Sara gasped.

"A what?" Felicity asked her head tilting to the side.

"Mirakuru is something created during WWII," Sara explained to the group and told them about its healing capabilities and super soldiers. They were in deep shit no matter what. After Sara finished explaining everything she knew Oliver spoke up.

"I thought I killed Slade, I stabbed him with an arrow through his eye, he's alive and strong."  
"Okay, well can we get a sample of this stuff? I can have Star Labs run it and see if they can get us a cure," Felicity asked.

"I doubt any of us can get that close without him hurting us. So that's a no," Oliver said.

"Well, I'm confused. Why only infect himself? If he wants to bring hell down on you wouldn't you think he would create an army?" she asked.

"You really are an evil mastermind," Bruce said staring at his sister.

"I'm being serious. If he can't die wouldn't you infect more people so that way you had an army of the undead who do all of your bidding for you? It's like rule number one in the evil mastermind rule book."

"She has a point," Dick said.

"I know she does. Maybe we need to hit the streets and find out what people know," Oliver suggested.

"Agreed. Let's call it a night. I need a shower and some sleep," Bruce said standing up.

Within the hour they went their separate ways, Oliver and Felicity went to the loft while Bruce and Dick went to a hotel. John and Sara went back to their homes. Upon arriving at the Loft she took a shower, by the time she got into bed, she was exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

Oliver awoke first, confused as to why there was a redhead on his chest, but then he remember Felicity had dyed her hair. He slowly slipped out from under her to use the restroom, when he returned to the bedroom she was sprawled out on the bed. He snorted and changed into his regular clothes, walking out and closing the door behind him. He found Alfred in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good Morning Alfred."

"Good Morning Mr. Queen, breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I do."

"I won't argue with you, I've been told it's futile. Thank you for breakfast beforehand."

"Just a few minutes away, sir. Is Miss Felicity awake?"

"Not yet," Oliver smiled remembering seeing her sprawled out.

Alfred nodded and got to making breakfast for the two of them and the smell of coffee permeated the air. Once that happened he knew it would be a few minutes before she came out of the bedroom looking like a zombie, a cute zombie. Sure enough, she stumbled out of the bedroom, hair sticking in every direction covering her pajamas in a blue fluffy robe. She sat down next to Oliver, Alfred slid the cup in front of her and after taking a long sip of the coffee she opened her eyes.

"Good Morning," Oliver said to her.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Breakfast will be finished in a minute. Master Wayne is on his way with Master Grayson."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great, you?" she said yawning.

"Perfect," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to probably need all the coffee to help me out today. Any news from the others yet?"

"Nothing, they're probably still sleeping."

"True," she said sipping some more of her coffee. They heard the front door open and close, around the corner came a well-dressed Bruce and dressed Dick.

"Good morning," Bruce said all happy.

"Good morning," Dick said.

"Good morning," Oliver and Alfred said.

"Morning," Felicity said, still half asleep.

"You seem pleased to see us," Bruce said kissing the top of her head.

"I'd be pleased to be back in my bed," she said honestly.

"Ha, Alfred don't take offense but we've already eaten."

"No offense taken, your breakfasts," he said placing two dishes in front of the couple. "More coffee, Miss Felicity?"

"Yes, please."

"That bad? How many?"

"Oh it's going to be a whole pot of coffee day Bruce."

"Great. We'll be in the living room when you're ready."

The sounds from the latest sporting even filled the living room, the sound teasing its way into the kitchen area. By the time they had finished breakfast Felicity had downed two cups of coffee and was working on her third. She went and sat in the living room with the other men while Oliver and Bruce discussed strategy. Her brain was finally waking up and catching up to what they were plotting. The doorbell rang and everyone froze. Felicity walked away with the coffee cup in her hand to hide in the bedroom, just in case. Bruce walked over to the door, opening it he found John, Sara and Detective Lance there.

"Come on in."

Everyone sat around while Alfred brought some drinks and snacks to the table. Felicity had been gone for a little while so Oliver excused himself to go check on her. Walking into the bedroom he noticed the bathroom door was slightly open, steam and soft hums of her singing, seeping through. He smiled, if only they were in that part of their relationship where he could do things that he wanted to do with her, he pushed those thoughts aside. Back in the living room he involved himself more with their plan of action. Lance had let them know there were a lot more missing person's cases on the streets than usual, most of them being found almost a week later with blood coming out of the orifices.

When Felicity came out of the bedroom dressed in distressed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that belonged to Oliver tied in the back and her converse everyone was surprised. She just smiled, her hair was curly and unruly in its natural state. Her makeup a little heavier than usual and her contacts firmly in, her lips a dark shade made her look completely different than her normal self.

"Ms. Smoak, wow," Detective Lance said.

"I'm kind of liking this undercover slash secret identity thing you got going on for you Smoak," Sara said.

"Yeah, yeah. So what have you guys been discussing?"

They filled her in on their findings and their plans, tonight they would all hit the streets hard. Felicity would head to Verdant and sit in Oliver's office while trying to figure out Slade's banking operation and who was funding him and who he was funding. Oliver didn't want to leave her alone in the foundry, since it had already been compromised once before. His office was the next best secured location with a bug out door just in case. They hit the streets most coming back to meet upstairs in the closed Verdant bar area. Bruce and Dick were still on the other side of town, dealing with some punks.

"Nothing," John said.

"Okay, doesn't mean he's not out there. Let's head downstairs. We need to deal with Slade and figure out what his next move is."

Felicity unlocked the door with her code as the group began to head downstairs. They froze on the steps when they realized they were no longer alone, the lights were all on. Felicity gasped and took a deep breath feeling Oliver's hand squeeze her shoulder a little tighter. There stood Slade Wilson in his Deathstroke get-up, he looked menacing and Felicity thought he looked terrifying.

"Welcome home," he said, his deep laughter echoing throughout the basement. He raised his gun and as soon as he began to start shooting she was flying over the railing with Oliver pulling her down. They landed and he hid her under the stairs as he took off to fight with Sara and John. Felicity clicked on her comm unit.

"Bruce!"

"Felicity what is it?"

"We need help, he's here," she yelped when I stray bullet hit the stairs.

"We're on our way," he said as she watched her friends and her boyfriend fight this monster in the now darkened foundry. She watched him toss Sara like a ragdoll knocking her unconscious. She watched John get thrown into the glass and falling to the ground unconscious. She watched helplessly as Oliver fought and was defeated and fell to the ground unconscious also. He laughed, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up straight.

"Come out, come out wherever you all," he taunted.

She froze, she didn't breathe, she didn't want him to find her. She heard footsteps nearby and they disappeared. The lights came on in the foundry again and she felt her heart race faster. She could see him moving around tying them up. She saw the med case and the arrows Oliver had filled with tranquilizers. If she could just get some of them and stab him with it maybe, just maybe it'd give Bruce enough time to get there and for them to be safe.

"If you don't come out, I'm going to start hurting your friends at least I assume they're your friends."

"Don't!" she shouted standing up from her spot slowly walking towards the case.

"Who are you? None of my reports show a red head."

"Meghan, Sara's my cousin, I'm here visiting," she said her back as close to the case as she reached behind her grabbing several arrow heads in her right hand.

"You're pretty. Come closer," he motioned to her.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me or them?"

"Well, if you don't come here I will hurt them."

"Don't please." She said walking closer to him, when she got close enough he grabbed her left wrist pulling her closer. She saw his eye looking her over almost trying to take in all of her. It was now or never, she jabbed the arrowheads into his neck as he roared dropping her to the ground. He fell to a knee and then crashed to the floor. She rushed over to the waking John who quickly went to help Sara and Oliver.

"You do that?"

"Yeah, quick get his blood or knock him out some more or something."

Oliver jabbed more arrowheads into him watching the liquid go into him. John quickly grabbed a sample as Bruce rushed in with Dick on his trail. John handed the sample to Felicity and began to take a second sample when Slade awoke slamming both Felicity and John back, knocking the wind out of them as he took off into the wind. Bruce and Dick took off after him with Sara on their heels.

"John you okay?" Oliver asked rushing to help Felicity up from the ground.

"Never better, Felicity?"

"I'll be fine, ow. I got the sample," she said triumphantly.

"Now to get it off to Star Labs," John said.

They got to cleaning up the foundry while the other part of the team was out in the field. The door opened, both Oliver and John quickly shielded Felicity and aimed guns at the door only to reveal Bruce, Dick and Sara coming down the stairs looking defeated.

"We lost him," Bruce said the anger evident in his voice.

"It's okay, we have his blood!" Felicity said holding up the syringe full. "We got him baby!"

"Oh we're going to talk about that little stunt you pulled but great job."

Across town Slade opened the door to find Isabelle giving men instruction.

"Isabelle what are you doing?" he yelled.

"I brought you presents, I thought you would've been a lot more grateful," she said putting her hand on her hip and pointing to the area behind her. There was Roy Harper on a table and Thea Queen tied to a chair both thoroughly unconscious.

"Where did you find them?" he asked smiling.

"Will you believe North Carolina?" she said laughing.

"Oh this is too good. Prepare Plan B."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Isabelle you really impressed me with this," he said leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips in front of the rest of the men who stopped to look at the public display they had never seen displayed before. "Also, I need you to show me that picture of Felicity Smoak again. I think she's still alive." Isabelle used her tablet to bring up the file on Felicity and handed it to Slade. "Damn it, she's alive. Let the men know if they find a red head with them to bring her to me, alive. Now, let's begin," he said laughing manically.

 **A/N: Okay so my original plan for this story literally went up in smoke…so I have re-written the story (even though I remembered most of what I wrote). I apologize it took so long but with my sister in law getting married, working full time, taking care of my 81 year old grandmother and trying to get ready to go on vacation I'm pretty sure my brains going to explode.**

 **But thankfully vacation is soon and I have a lot of typing to get done on the beach with my new blue tooth keyboard since my old one took a crap on me so trying to type on my iPad is not that fun without a keyboard. So, let me know what you think or how I should go! Love your faces!**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

"Okay, so that was Caitlyn and Cisco over at Star Labs they said soon they will have a cure and have it rushed over," Felicity said putting her phone down and stretching.

"That's great," Oliver said kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, let's call it a night," John said standing up.

"I agree, this girl needs a shower, a glass no scratch that a bottle of wine and sleep, lots and lots of sleep."

"That sounds like a good plan," Bruce said smiling. "We'll reconvene tomorrow," he said hugging his sister and kissing the top of her head, a small smile crossed her face.

An hour later she found herself drinking a glass of wine, covered in bubbles relaxed in the claw foot tub. Oliver and Bruce were in the living discussing plans while Dick and Alfred had left for the hotel. The apartment was on full lockdown, Felicity's phone lay on her nightstand charging an alert on it from her computer from the foundry, unnoticed.

When she finished her glass she got dressed in her robe and walked over to her phone seeing the alert. She opened it on her tablet and gasped. On the screen was a video feed of Thea and Roy unconscious. She ran out of the room and into the living room, fear etched on her face.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Oliver asked quickly walking over to her.

"It's Roy and Thea," she said showing him the tablet.

\- 48 Hours Later -

"In position," John said into his comm unit.

"Copy," Oliver replied.

"On three, one, two three," Bruce said as the entire team took the building. The sounds of arrows flying, grunts and gunshots echoed through the comm units, Felicity sat there flinching hearing the team fighting. She sat there listening to her friends, family and fiancée fight waiting for some kind of news from them. She paced behind her screens, wringing her hands together. No matter how many years it had been she always had that sense of worry until the team made it back to her. The sound of a click had her turn, there stood the thing of nightmares, Slade.

"Mute your comm Felicity, wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" She slowly moved her hand up and click her comm to mute.

"What do you want?"

"To hurt Oliver of course, to destroy everything he loves."

"By killing me?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Who said anything about killing you?"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to break his heart."

"What? How?"

"Here's the thing, I want you to tear his heart out as I listen. Put this on," he said shoving a small broach at her. "That my dear has not only a camera but also audio. You tell them anything this whole place comes down on your head. You have until midnight to do this. You don't do this, well, let's just say it'll be a shame we would never get to know each other more."

"You're a bastard," she said as she slipped the broach onto her collar.

"Tsk, language. I'll be seeing you soon," he said the laughter muffled by his mask. He left leaving her alone in the foundry, slipping her earpiece back in she could hear them calling her name.

"I'm here, sorry."

"Is everything alright, we've been calling you," Bruce asked.

"Fine, just a slight glitch had to switch comms. Do you have the packages?"

"We do, we need medical can you get the bay ready?" Digg asked.

"Yeah, on it."

She breathed out a sigh, as she muted her comm, how was she going to do this without Slade ever knowing? She rushed over clearing off two tables and preparing IV bags and materials not knowing how bad the injuries were. Behind her she reached a grabbed a piece of paper and hopefully out of the view of the camera she wrote a note to the team while she mindlessly watched a news report at her desk.

The door opened and in walked the team, Oliver was carrying a limp Thea while Bruce and Diggle maneuvered Roy in and got him on a table. It was flurry of activity as blood was drawn and IV's were administered. When everyone was settled Oliver walked over to Felicity, she took a step back making him nervous.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked softly.

"Um, can we talk? Alone? Maybe upstairs?" she asked nervously as her hand pointed and patted the note next to the screen.

"Yeah," he said noticing how afraid she was as she turned her back and walked up the steps with him close behind her. She could feel his hand on her lower back letting her know he was there. Once alone he turned her around. "Hey whatever it is, we'll get through this together," he said kissing her.

"I know," she said her and moving in between the two of them, standing back she pointed to the broach on her chest.

"I love you," he said knowing he understood what was going on.

"I don't, not anymore," the look of shock that passed across his face was not faked, she knew it. "I thought I did but this isn't the life for me, I can't live with knowing that any second you won't come home to me. I can't put myself through that. Living in fear, living undercover and below ground, I shouldn't have to do it but because of you, I've had to change everything," she closed her eyes feeling the tears burning, she wiped at her cheeks. "I hate you," she said so low and deep it rivaled the Hood's voice. He didn't say anything, just stood there, tears slowly fell from his eyes as he turned his back to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. You will always be my true love."

"It's not the same for me Oliver. You'll have to find yourself someone else to help you with your mission, I'm done. Good bye."

"I loved you, with all of my heart."

"I didn't, I never did," she said low and walked away out the front air into the cool air. The tears flowed freely now, a black van pulled up and masked men got out and before she could scream she was taken.

Oliver stood frozen in the spot, something was going on, he rushed downstairs to find the note she had written. He opened the letter and could see her fast writing.

 _Oliver,_

 _Slade was here, that is why I was silent on the comms. He said he wants to hurt you so I had to say those things I'm so sorry. Know that I love you with all of my heart and being. I have a feeling he's going to kidnap me, if he does know that my industrial piercing has a built in tracker in it, you'll find me you always do._

 _Please don't blame yourself just come and get me, we'll get married at the courthouse, even though Thea will hate us for it. Just please, end this. End Slade for good. Cisco and Caitlyn should have the cure we'll kill this s.o.b._

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _-F._

His eyes stung, Bruce walked over and by the look on his face he already knew. He took the note from him and read it, Bruce was angry. He didn't say a word just handed the note off to John as he walked away to take his anger out on a training dummy. John quickly jumped into action finding her tracker, it was still online. He made a call to Caitlyn who answered on the third ring, she had the cure. She was going to have Barry run it out to them in the morning.

"Hey, we're going to get her back man," he said to Bruce.

"I know," Bruce said breaking the arm of the dummy. "I'm going to get some air."

Waking up she was cold, not just cold but almost freezing and on the floor which was wet. She slowly sat up, her head was spinning and she felt sick to her stomach. She had been drugged she concluded, her movements were slow and she felt tired. The door opened and there stood a Slade, she went to get up and move but collapsed back down.

"Shh, this will be over soon enough," he said slipping a needle into her arm, the darkness surrounded her quickly. The last thing she heard was his heavy breathing and his hand near the top of her ribs laying her back down.

No one had gone home that night, between keeping an eye on Thea and Roy and wondering when Barry would show up with the cure had everyone on edge. Sara sat with John in the med bay area, Dick had fallen asleep in a chair and both Oliver and Bruce were in an epic stare down. By six forty five John had awaken and said he was going to get breakfast for everyone, the grunt of agreement from both men was enough.

John arrived soon after with an assortment of coffee and breakfast foods. By then the rest of the team had woken up, except Thea and Roy. They sat drinking their drinks and eating, a flash of red and a whirl of wind had them all out of their seats and ready to fight. There stood a man dressed all in red with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver asked an arrow already knocked ready to go.

"It's me Oliver," he said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Because you know mine. Oh, crap, I still have the mask on, hang on." Quickly he took off the mask leaving everyone to gasp except Sara and Bruce. "Told you," he said.

"Barry?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Long story short, particle accelerator explosion and bam, super speed."

"Wow," John said.

"Yeah, I was in a coma for a few months. I heard Felicity talk to me when she came. Where is she?"

"Kidnapped," Bruce growled.

"What? When how? What do you need me to do?" he asked handing them the vials from Star Labs.

She could hear the sounds of shouting, gunshots, and arrows flying. She was in a weird dream state, no it was the drugs she reminded herself. She was being lifted and could see lots of red surrounding her. She was safe, she knew this person, or at least thought she knew this person.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE! NOW!" she heard what she swore was her brother Bruce yell, Slade was on his knees from what she could see. The next thing was she was practically flying and lost consciousness, again.

Slade was on his knees in front of the group, he was human again. He spit on the floor, blood came out as he laughed wiping it away with the back of his hand.

"Go ahead and kill me kid, there'll be more," he laughed and mocked.

"Ollie, he's right. Where there is a will there is a way and he will always find a way. Do it," Sara said.

"It's Felicity we're talking about here," John rationalized.

"It's my sister, I don't condone killing but I can make an exception."

Oliver took an arrow out and aimed it at his chest, letting it go. Slade fell to the ground, blood pooling under him. Oliver closed his eyes, he had killed again to protect the woman he loved, to protect his family and his city. Sara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go to Felicity, I'll handle this," John said with Sara nodding in agreement.

"I'll help too," Dick offered.

"Thank you," he said.

"We'll be there soon."

Oliver and Bruce left in a hurry to get back to the lair where Alfred was setting up an IV line on Felicity, who was on her back on a med table covered. Barry was pacing next to him.

"She'll be fine right?" Barry asked Alfred.

"Mr. Allen, she'll be fine, she's a Wayne and tough as nails, so please calm down."

"How is she?" Oliver asked rushing over.

"They've drugged her quite heavily, she tried to come to once but it dragged her back down. We should take her to a hospital instead."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Master Wayne, please. Mr. Queen I don't feel comfortable with showing you Ms. Felicity in this condition."

"What condition?" Oliver asked louder.

"Oliver turn your back, you to Barry. What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked walking towards them. Alfred raised her blanket, her blouse had been ripped, her jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned and there were bruises over her chest and her breasts and neck. "We need to get her to a hospital fast. Oliver," he called him over, Alfred began to protest but with one look Bruce quieted him down.

"Oh God, we were too late," he said.

"We don't know, but we need to get her there quickly. Call Lance."

They both quickly changed and concocted a story, arriving at the hospital she was quickly taken away for examination. Lance met them in the waiting room, the two men still had bruises and cuts on them from their fight with a Mirakuru induced rage Slade had earlier.

"Any word yet?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," Oliver said.

"I have everything set on my end, our PR department is releasing a statement that her death had been faked to keep her protected. She had been kidnapped and this evening the two of you were lured out to pay a ransom and things went south. She's currently in critical condition while you to were treated and released. You may want to contact your respective PR departments to release a statement."

"Thank you," Bruce said.

A slow beeping came through the room, she felt sore everywhere, she blinked open her eyes were she saw two men asleep, another was sitting there too staring at her. She was quickly panicking until the older man began to talk to her.

"You're okay sweetheart, you're okay, you're safe now, get some rest. Your guys will be here when you wake up again."

With that she let her eyes flutter close and fell back into a deep sleep.

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Queen may I speak to you in the hallway?" Doctor Elliot asked. Both men nodded and followed the younger Doctor into the hallway. "She was not sexually assaulted I know you both were very concerned, she has some bruising on her body but nothing critically broken. She does have drugs in her system that we are currently flushing out, when she awakes she'll probably be disoriented and confused but we hope to have her out soon."

"Thank you so much," Oliver said shaking the Doctor's hand alongside a happy Bruce.

"When she awakes just press the nurses button and we'll look her over.

"Thank you again Doctor," Bruce said.

"It's my pleasure."

Both men sighed a breath of relief.

The smell of disinfectant, a beeping, and sunshine filled her senses. She was faintly aware of a nasal cannula feeding her oxygen, she was confused. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the two men again talking quietly on a couch, the older man was gone but there stood another older man and a quiet large man with arms as big as tree trunks.

"Felicity?" tree trunked arms asked.

"Yeah, where am I?" she asked her voice strained.

"You're in the hospital, what do you remember?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce? When did you get so big? Um, packing for MIT, why?" all men took a deep gasp.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bruce asked confused.

"I start school next week, Alfred and I were packing, and I don't remember anything else. Who are you guys?"

"Felicity, that's Oliver Queen and John Diggle, they're your best friends and Oliver is technically your fiancé."

"My what? No, why I'm sixteen for Christ Sakes," she said gasping, she was panicking. She couldn't breathe, the room was spinning and closing in on her. She was faintly aware that Oliver had grabbed her wrist, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers. He was saying something but she couldn't hear over the roaring in her ears. Spots filled her vision and then darkness, she was aware someone had dropped the f-bomb.

"What do you mean? Is this something that's permeant or will it go away?" Bruce asked.

"I honestly don't know. In some cases the patient retrieved all of the memories and was able to live a normal life. In a small amount of patients they were not and were able to live a normal life. But in a very minuscule amount patients would never fully retrieve memories and would have no long term memory. I'm sorry I don't have definite answers for you. I'm going to go speak with her now, we'll take her down to CT scans and I'll also have a colleague come and speak with her. For the mean time I suggest you all stay here until we come and get you okay? We don't need to traumatize her any further."

"Okay," Bruce said. The Doctor walked out of the waiting room and Oliver punched the nearest wall punching a hole in the finishing. John walked over and put his hand on Oliver's shoulder, his friend turned to look at him and his blue eyes were filled with tears.

"She doesn't deserve this, it's all my fault," Oliver said tearfully.

"Felicity is stronger than all of us combined, she's still in there and she will come back to us. We just need to hold it together and be the support system she needs right now, which goes for both of you," John said staring both men down.

"You're right," Bruce said sitting back down.

"Go clean up, I'll do with this mess here," John said to Oliver. "Go check on Thea and Roy when you're done and then you can come back here okay?"

"Yeah."

"Anything?" Oliver asked walking down the stairs.

"Not yet, Caitlyn Felicity's friend is coming by soon, Barry said he went to go get her," she paused before looking at him. "Felicity?"

"She doesn't remember us Slade injected her with something and it's messing with her memories." Sara gasped.

"And in other news, Wayne Heir Felicity Smoak is not dead, according to a statement released by SCPD, Felicity Smoak was in hiding after recent threats against her life. With assistance of SCPD her death was announced and she was put into hiding. She is currently at Starling Hospital in stable condition after an attack on her person. We will inform you of statements when they are released from the Queen Family and the Wayne Family. Scott how's the weather looking," the reporter zoned off. Oliver's phone rang, his publicist.

"Hello."

"Mr. Queen, I'm sorry to disturb you but Miss Smoak," she began to say.

"I know. Please release a statement, we're happy she's alive and safe and will keep her family in our thoughts at this time."

"And if they ask about your relationship?"

"We're still dating, it was a rouse."

"Yes Mr. Queen. Thank you."

"Thank you," he said his voice cold and distant as he hung up. A twirl of wind came through and there stood Barry with Caitlyn in his arms, he put her down as her heels clicked on the floor and began to move over the two unconscious people. Barry helping her with what she needed and Sara also, Oliver felt absolutely helpless, he hated feeling helpless.

"Mr. Wayne, Miss Smoak is asking for you," the nurse in the blue scrubs announced.

"I'll be here," John said reading through the magazine in his hands.

Bruce followed the nurse through the hallway and back into Felicity's room, she looked a hell of a lot better than she did before. Her blonde hair was unruly and her glasses sat on her face as the bed was reclined enough so she could sit up. She smiled big when she saw Bruce, he felt a weight come off his shoulders.

"Hey beautiful," Bruce said walking in, she patted the bed for him to sit. "How's the head?"

"Floaty, so do you want to tell me what happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Honestly? When you went to go backpacking through Europe after that it's kind of blurry, bits and pieces. Can I ask you a question with you thinking I'm an absolute nutjob?"

"You're already a nutjob, my favorite nutjob actually, what is it?" he asked chuckling. She giggled and motioned for him to come closer.

"Why do I keep seeing you dressed in some black suit, are you a superhero or something?" she whispered.

"Batman, I told you this a few months back."

"REALLY?!" she exclaimed a little louder than she wanted.

"Yes, what do you want to know?"

"Everything," she said sitting back some more and getting comfortable.

After a few hours she was in the loop with everything, she was still a little confused with Oliver and her but that was another thing all together. As Bruce told her some stuff she would have almost flashes of them. When Bruce brought John into the room and he explained some more to her, she got more flashes.

"So, that's about everything," John said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He went to go check on Thea and Roy, I can call him for you," John said pulling his cellphone out.

"Please?"

"You got it, I'll be right back," he said stepping out of the room.

"Oliver hold him down, Dick, Barry!" Caitlyn shouted trying to hold Roy down. It took all of them, including Sara to hold Roy down as Caitlyn sedated him. When he went limp all of them looked down at him, blood was coming out of his nose and ears and eyes. Sara looked panicked.

"He injected him with Mirakuru," Oliver said.

"Oliver?" asked a sitting up Thea. "Oh My God! ROY!"

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a bit but life has gotten a little hectic. Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger, a few more chapters to go kiddos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Big and long chapter…FYI Smut ahead.**

 **17.**

"Well, it's been a few days, we've given him the cure. Thea's blood came back clean, I did find traces of drugs in her system. She was a little dehydrated but she's good to go home now," Caitlyn said to Oliver.

"Thanks Caitlyn, she's going to hang out here until Roy wakes up and we're sure he's okay. I'm going to head home and check on Felicity, Bruce messaged a little earlier saying she remembered The Joker and The Scarecrow, she had a nightmare so I need to go."

"Well, yeah I can only imagine. Go be with her, we got this here," she said.

Half an hour later he was opening the door to the apartment, Bruce was sitting on the couch, the TV was playing a Harry Potter movie and Felicity was fast asleep on a pillow next to him, his hand playing with her hair. He looked back at Oliver and smiled as Oliver set the locks to the apartment.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She just fell back asleep not too long ago, I haven't seen her that terrified in a while. She was calling out for you too."

"That's good I guess, Harry Potter?"

"It was on TV and she picked it, I didn't have the heart to change it."

"We all know you're a secret Potter fan," Oliver joked sitting to where he could be close to her.

"Screw you, she's going to be okay. She's a Wayne, she's a tough cookie."

"She'll be a Queen soon though, don't forget."

"I know," Bruce said low.

"Not the penguins leave the penguins. They're mean," she mumbled in her sleep, both men froze as she snuggled some more and just smiled.

"That's good Roy, you're doing just fine," Oliver said as Roy continued his training. It had been a couple of months since the Mirakuru and after telling Thea everything she became supportive of Roy's training. Felicity's memory was still hit or miss and every day she was getting some of her memories back. "Okay, that's good for tonight Roy, would you mind cleaning up? I need to get going."

"Hot date?"

"The hot date, tonight's the night Roy."

"Really? You're going to propose to blondie?"

"That I am, so please could you clean up?"

"Absolutely, have fun."

"Thanks, I will."

Oliver hurried home and showered and changed into his suit, Felicity was currently holed away in Thea's room getting ready. He had the ring in his pocket, he made sure of it for the fifth time and he also had his wallet in his pocket. The anticipation was killing him, he heard the door open and heard Thea giggle. The sound of her heels hitting the floor had him looking up to the top of the stairs. There stood Felicity wearing a beautiful green gown, just not any green but his green. His mouth watered as she made her way down the stairs, the dress hugged her perfectly and the slit that led up half way up her thigh had him curious.

"Wow, Felicity, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, I thought you would find it nice," she winked. "Oh, we're going to be late, aren't we?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll get there when we get there. I just, you are wow," he said genuinely taken back by her beauty.

"Well pick up your jaw and wipe the drool away, we need to get going my love."

"Yeah, you're right. Thea we will see you later."

"You guys have a great night."

Down the elevator his hand found its place on her lower back, the heat radiated through his hand and her back. The doors opened into the lobby and they walked out and said goodbye to the door man and outside there stood an awaiting black limo, the driver had the door already open. She climbed in first and then he did and soon they were off. He had told her they would be attending a private gala at the Starling City hotel, but what she didn't know it was all part of his plan.

They arrived and inside he followed the signs to the ballroom, inside she froze. The entire ballroom was decorated to the nines, in the middle was a circular table. She looked back at him in surprise.

"Surprise, please Ms. Smoak, follow me," he said taking her hand leading her to the table, he helped her sit down and then got himself comfortable.

"Oliver, this is very unexpected, everything is so beautiful," she said looking around the room.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he said opening the bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild to let it breathe.

"Is that?"

"It is," he said smiling at her, she melted instantly.

As dinner went on they enjoyed the conversation, Oliver enjoying this carefree giggling Felicity. They ate their food and were eating their dessert, the lights changed and soft music started. Oliver couldn't wait anymore, he stood up and put his hand out for Felicity to take. She took it and followed him to a dance floor, he spun her around until she was really close to him. They swayed around, the entire world missing from them. When the song ended she stood up straight and so did he, she turned to go back to the table to finish her dessert, behind her Oliver got down on one knee.

"Felicity," he said. She stopped and turned around and looked down to see him on his knee. He took her left hand in his. "I told you a few months ago that I wanted to do this right. You make me the person who I am today, you are not just my partner you are my best friend and the love of my life," he said noticing she had started to cry. "I want to be the man that makes you proud, I want to be the man of your dreams and I want to be the man who spends the rest of his life being the one you always count on. Felicity Meghan Smoak, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked opening the ring box revealing a beautiful engagement ring. She started crying harder at this point nodding her head yes.

"Yes," she said her voice breaking, he smiled big as he slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed, this was the stuff dreams were made of.

"You ready? You look gorgeous," Thea said as she adjusted the gown in the back.

"You're sure it's not too soon?"

"Honey, you two have been having eye-sex and have making heart eyes to each other for the longest time. You're perfect for each other."

"You're right," she said, a knock at the door had them look.

"Come in," Thea said, in walked Bruce in his tux.

"Wow," he said seeing his sister wearing the beautiful white gown, her hair and makeup expertly done. "He's going to die when he sees you. You sure you want to do this? We still have time to run away."

"Bruce," Felicity laughed smacking him. "No, I'm ready, he's the one. I can do this."

"Good, then let's get you married."

The walk to the elevator felt like it was taking forever, she held the bouquet in her hand of white and red roses while her other hand was holding Bruce's. In the elevator Bruce looked down at his sister and was trying hard not to cry. His baby sister was getting married, Thea adjusted Felicity's veil one more time before they made it to the lobby. They walked down to the ballroom of the Starling City hotel, the doors were closed. Laurel stood there talking to the wedding planner. The doors opened and Laurel walked down the aisle first. Thea looked back at Felicity once more and smiled at her, the doors opened and Thea began to walk down the aisle as the door closed behind her.

"I love you, Aunt Donna and mom and dad would've been so proud of you. You ready?"

"I am, Bruce?"

"Yeah," he said his voice breaking.

"I love you too," she said hugging him.

The doors opened and the violins played as they walked down the aisle, Felicity ignored everyone else in the room and focused on her future husband who had the most beautiful impression on his face. Bruce soon put her hand into Oliver's and shook Oliver's hand, Bruce leaned into Oliver and said something to Oliver so low she didn't catch it. The entire ceremony was an entire blur but they exchanged vows and then rings.

"Oliver, you may kiss your bride," the officiant said. Oliver cupped her cheeks and they had the sweetest kiss they had ever had before. "It is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen," they kissed once more before they walked back down the aisle. First John and Thea walked behind them and then Tommy and Laurel. The crew took pictures during the cocktail hour and then made their way back into the ballroom. They had their first dance together, Oliver rubbing small circles into her back.

"Mrs. Queen," he said.

"Mr. Queen," she smiled back at him.

"You look absolutely beautiful, I am going to remember this moment for as long as I live."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said leaning down to kiss her.

The night was filled with fun, laughter, and dancing. The cake had been cut, toasts had been made and the father daughter dance was changed to have Bruce dance with her. Soon, it was time for the happy couple to go away to have their first night as husband and wife. She was currently huddled away with Thea, Laurel, Sara and Lyla. She had tossed her bouquet, Lyla catching it, little did she know John was planning on proposing to her again.

They said goodnight to everyone and made their way to the elevator and up to the penthouse suite. The anticipation in the elevator was thick, Oliver held her hand and tell she was a little nervous. The elevator dinged and Oliver and her stepped out onto the plush carpet, she looked up at him and bit her lip. He leaned down kissing her sweetly, he noticed the blush creep up her neck and up her cheeks. Arriving at the room he unlocked the door, in one motion he picked her up in a bridal carry leading her over the threshold.

He slowly walked them into the bed room where the bed was covered in red rose petals in a heart shape. She blushed even more, he smiled softly down at her. In the room was an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, two glasses sat on top of the small table. He placed her on her own two feet and kissed her and turned to the ice bucket.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Ye-, yes," she said trying hard not to stutter.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I want you Mrs. Queen to relax."

"I will," she said smiling. He opened the bottle, chuckling when she squeaked when the bottle popped. He handed her a glass and pulled her in close.

"Mrs. Queen, to new beginnings," he said.

"To new beginnings," she said as the touched glasses and each took a drink. His lips touch her shoulder as his hand travels down her back to the top of her bottom. Her breath hitches as she feels goosebumps break out over her entire body. He can tell she is an absolute nervous wreck.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm a little nervous. I'm going to go freshen up okay? Do you mind?" She says motioning to her zipper, he slowly lowers it, kisses her bare back and she walks into the ensuite holding the front of her dress and carrying a small weekender bag and closes the door behind her.

He lets out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding, he takes off his tux and stands there in his black boxer briefs. He closed the curtains and turned the dimmer down on the lights on the side of the bed. He poured them each another glass of champagne, he was getting nervous, she was still in the bathroom. Right when he was going to say something the door opened and there stood Felicity, no longer in her wedding gown but wearing a white piece of lingerie and he froze.

"Come here," he mumbles motioning her forward with his fingers. Once she is with his arms he picks her up by the waist and guides her gently onto the bed. His large body hovers over hers but doesn't press into. His lips crash down on hers and his tongue licks her lips, urgently trying to gain entrance into her mouth.

She can't stop the moan that escapes her throat as she feels his tongue slide in her mouth, warm, soft and firm. He knows what he is doing and she relays on him to take care of her. His large hands slide down onto her hips and she can feel his fingertips trace the wait of her panties. He then slides his hands over her core, firmly rubbing over her lace covered center and applied enough pressure when her body began to throb.

Oliver's lips leave her mouth and travel down her neck as his other hand carefully wraps around her thigh and spreads her legs farther apart, his lower half nestled between her thighs. His lips kiss down her neck and down her chest. His lips caress her breasts and she gasps and shuts her eyes.

"Open your eyes. Stay with me," he says. His tone sharp but his voice gentle. "God you are beautiful," he murmurs against her breast. He swirls his tongue around the flesh of her breast before he wraps his lips around my nipple. He flicks the hardened bud with his tongue causing Felicity's back to bow, the foreign feeling delicious.

"Oliver," she breathes the first words she had spoken in what feels like hours.

"Yes, my love, I love it when you say my name just like that." His fingers are still rubbing against her lace-covered core she arches her hips closer to his, wanting more of his touch. He moves the lace aside, and she feels his rough, calloused finger slide over her now wet center. She can't stop her hips from searching for more. But more of what, she doesn't know.

"More," she breathes out .Oliver's lips move to her other breast while his hand goes into her hair and lightly tugs at the same time his finger slides inside of my center. She gasps at the foreign feeling, the stretching of her body like it's never been stretched before and she opens her eyes to see that his are solely focused on hers. Her hands fly into his messy hair and she can feel his lips smile on her skin when she arches towards him and moans shamelessly.

"That's my girl," he groans. She practically screams when his thumb starts making circles on her clit. It feels so good and she can't stop her body from moving. She can sense something within her building and she knows when she finds what she's ascending to, she will feel fantastic. Her heart is racing and her blood pumping through her in almost a frantic pace. She screams as everything rushes through her an explosion from the inside out and her body contracts around his finger. Oliver's hand in her hair tightens and she through her head back crying out for more and for him to stop but her body goes limp. With two more slow thrusts from his finger he slides it out and sits up. He slowly slides her panties off and removes his boxers.

His right hand cradles her cheek as his lips gently touch her. She wraps her arms around his back pulling him closer to her welcoming his weight and warmth against her now bare chest. She can feel the head of his hard length pushing against her center and she gasps. Oliver's eyes are focused on hers completely unwavering.

His hard length slides deeper inside of her body, slowly, and painfully. She whimpers at the surprised shot of pain that slices through her. She expected pain, but not pain like this. It burns and she can't stop the tears from flowing down her face.

"I won't move until you are ready," he says rubbing the tears away with his thumb. She takes a few deep breaths and releases them as she wills her muscles to relax. After a while she feels as though she wants to move no, she needs to move. She tests her hips and lifts them up, toward Oliver, and his body shudders on top of me. "You feel so good," he whispers as he pulls out slightly and then slowly thrusts back inside of her. A rush of heat spurs through her body at the movement and she finds herself craving more.

"Oh my God Oliver, please," she whispers, almost in a begging tone and he complies. His body begins moving in and out of hers with perfect rhythm, sweat begins gathering on his forehead. He is in complete control. She can feel that building sensation again like the one she had just moments ago when her body shatters and she can't help herself and begins to claw at Oliver's back, lifting her hips and arching. She's searching for the exploding release that she knows will soon follow. Oliver's lips crash against hers as he begins to plunge into her body erratically, his perfect tempo gone. She whimpers as she feels her body tightening, she rips her lips from his and screams through her release. Oliver doesn't stop thrusting into her body.

A few moments later, his whole torso goes rigid and he roars with his own climax. She can feel him filling her body with his come and then he collapses on top of her his lips trailing kisses up and down her neck. He slowly pulls out of her and rolls over pulling her into his side, they're both sweaty but nothing else matters right now.

"Are you alright?" He asks a little husky in his voice.

"Oh my God, tell me that's how amazing it is every time?"

"I can only hope," he said kissing the top of her head. "Shower?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

That night, they could barely keep their hands off of each other, they got enough sleep to just wake up get dressed and catch their flight to their honeymoon destination. Team Arrow would be without Oliver and Felicity for three weeks but they had a new addition to help for the mean time, Roy and Dick with Barbara helping with IT until they got back.

"Oh crap, he's going to freak out Lyla," Felicity said.

"Honey, I think he will be very excited, I think he's wanted this since you both were married what two almost three years ago. You have to tell him," she rubbed Felicity's shoulders. "Just think we both get to be pregnant at the same time."

"What?"

"Yeah, we just found out a few weeks back and weren't going to tell anyone but after lunch today and the shopping trip with Thea and you wouldn't shut up about your boobs, I just knew it."

"Oh frack, this is huge."

"What's huge?" They heard Oliver's voice carry through the bunker.

"Oh, um, this new cyber security system Felicity is working on," Lyla covered. "Johnny why don't we get some dinner and bring it back for everyone," Lyla suggested sweetly, John just nodded in agreement leaving the couple.

"Why do I feel this isn't what Lyla was talking about," Oliver said walking closer to his wife, his hands find their place on her hips.

"Um, I dunno," she said.

"Felicity?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"The kind of game where you know something and I may just have to torture it out of you in the most pleasurable of ways game?"

She just shook her head and took off running, she knew if he caught her he would get it out of her. As long as she could get to the elevator and get the door shut he couldn't get her in there. The door was open and she slid in and hit the button closing it right before he could reach her, she smirked and waved at him. When the door opened to his office he was already standing there, she squeaked as he pinned her against the wall of the elevator attacking her neck and peppering it with kisses.

"Oh fr-," she began to say. The door opened leading back down to the foundry, he picked her up and led her over to the conference table and sat her down on top of it.

"Felicity?"

"Mm, don't stop that," she said as he hand cupped her core.

"Tell me what you are hiding and I'll keep going, don't and well," he removed his hand from under her skirt and she groaned.

"You wouldn't," she dared.

"I would," he said removing both hands from his wife leaving her with a very frustrated face.

"Fine, I'll take care of myself at home," she said maneuvering herself off the table top.

"Or, you could just tell me and I can make you forget your name," he said motioning with his hands.

"Nope, I have no secrets."

"Fine, I'm going to go work out until Lyla and John are back," he said walking over to the salmon ladder, she let out an audible groan as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

Half an hour later, Lyla and John returned laughing noticing Felicity was sitting at her desk trying hard to pretend she was working while Oliver was going up on the ladder. He dropped down and slipped his shirt on and walked over to the group.

"Big Belly?"

"Oh yes," Felicity said making grabby hands to John who just chuckled.

The crew sat there eating their dinner afterwards Oliver decided they would call it a night. After setting up her security protocols for the night Oliver led his wife to their car to go home. For their one year anniversary Oliver had bought her a beautiful home on the outskirts of town, the five bedroom five bath two story home had caught her eye and he knew she had fallen in love with it. One day a few months before their anniversary he went to the homeowners and offered them an obscene amount of money to buy the house. The older couple agreed at half the price he had originally offered since they were already planning on selling and moving to Florida.

He then spent the next couple of months have the entire home re-modeled and a secret lair built. He would always remember the look on her face that night, it was a rough night and she was still on edge after the fire fight. When he pulled into the long driveway that night the lights twinkling in the trees she was completely caught off guard. Oliver clicked the button to open the gate and drove through, the twinkling lights causing a glow to come over her face. When he told her it was theirs she cried, it was her dream house, that night had been spent Christening their new house.

After pulling into the attached garage and closing the door he got out and then opened her door. Inside they made their way to the bedroom where she was getting undressed after putting her shopping bags away, Oliver watched her. The way she moved was careful, the hissing when she removed her bra. He watched her walk into the shower and turns it on. He joins her in the shower kissing her sweetly.

"You are such a tease," she huffs as she reaches to grab the soap.

"You love me and you know it," he says teasingly.

"I love a part of you yes," she says as her eyes travel down.

"Hey, eyes up here," he jokes.

"Mmm ,hmm," she says as she purposely bends down to wash her ankles showing him that part of her he loves the most, she wiggles on purpose. He can't control it anymore, he takes her from behind, the soap falls out of her hands as he thrusts all the way in. She gasps and he stills, she pushes back and he continues. A while later they are both sated, out of the shower finally and in bed. Her head is on his chest as he rubs her back.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?" he says to her.

"I know, but can you just let me have this one?"

"Fine, but know I'm not happy with you teasing me the way you did earlier."

"I know, but I promise it'll be worth it," she says leaning up to kiss him.

"Felicity, darling wife of mine are you coming down here soon or do I need to come up there and kidnap you? We're going to miss the party and Thea will never forgive you," he shouted.

"Good grief, keep your panties on I had to change, again," she mumbled the again thinking he couldn't hear her. She wore an empire style blush dress, a style she rarely wore but always looked beautiful in.

"Okay, you are seriously the most beautiful woman in the world," he said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Well thank you," she said as she took their final steps.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this? Your birthday present darling."

"Can I open it now?" He asked like a petulant child.

"No, it's your last present of the night," she said smacking his hand away.

"I guess I can wait, are you ready my love?"

"Absolutely," she said taking his hand.

Oliver led her outside to the awaiting town car taking them to Thea's secret location for his birthday party. They held hands on their way, he caught her yawning at some point and she just waved him off. Having her yawn before ten o'clock at night seemed strange to him but he did let it go. They arrived to the location of his birthday party. It was an old airplane hangar outside of Starling City, it had become a historical landmark and had a lot of WWII war planes that had been saved and restored. Arriving the door opened to a red carpet, Oliver helped his beautiful wife out of the town car and they made their way to the beautifully decorated hangar.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mayor Queen and Mrs. Queen," the DJ announced as the spotlight shone on them. They made their way down closer to the dance floor where Thea was handing him a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday this year. Please enjoy and have a great night," he said as he kissed Felicity on the cheek and handed the microphone back to Thea. She in turn gave her brother a hug, Roy shook his hand thanking his future brother in law for the party.

The night was in full swing and everyone was having an amazing night, he saw Felicity run off at one point covering her mouth with Thea and Lyla chasing after her. If he wasn't talking to Mr. and Dr. Watson he would have chased after her but instead he stayed where he was. Dr. Elizabeth Watson would be opening a free clinic in the Glades and had some help from the Queen Foundation to do so. He then saw Felicity walk out with Lyla and Thea right next to her and flagged a waiter over and led Felicity to a chair. Something was wrong with his wife.

"I'm so sorry, I need to check on Felicity, she looks ill, excuse me," he said to the couple as he made his way over to her.

"I'm fine really, it must've been the chicken salad I had at lunch, and really I'm fine Thea. Go have fun," he heard Felicity say to his sister.

"Nope, I'm happy with where I'm at right now," she responded to Felicity.

"Felicity are you alright?" He asked.

"Oliver, you should be mingling," she admonished.

"Not when my wife looks green," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Chicken salad is catching up to me. I'll be fine after some ginger ale okay?"

"We can go home," he said sitting next to her.

"No, I'll be fine. Just go mingle before you make a scene okay?"

"Felicity," he said.

"Now, Oliver, I'm fine. I have Thea and Lyla. Go," she said a little louder.

"Okay, okay. But, if you feel worse we are leaving understood?" He said in his no nonsense tone.

"Fine, now go have fun. Oh, ginger ale," she said taking the glass from the server.

He gave her another look and made his way around to mingle as he watched the three women still sitting at the table laughing. After a while Felicity stood and began to mingle herself, she was currently in a small huddle with a group of women who were grasping onto every one of her words while he stood with Tommy, Laurel and Diggle. After a while they brought out his three tiered birthday cake and he started to open presents. A scream pierced the air and there was a shuffle somewhere in the room. The groups were on alert and started to look around, a small group of men entered the room with masks on and guns in their hands. They had just dropped an unconscious security guard onto the dance floor.

"Everyone step back. Mayor Queen, happy birthday. Where is Mrs. Queen?" The man said he looked back to see her freeze her emotion written on her face. It was the Joker, standing in the middle of Starling City. "Mrs. Queen, join us would you?" She didn't move, he could see her breathing heavily fighting the anxiety. "NOW!" He yelled, she flinched visibly and closed her eyes as a tear escaped. She made her way, letting go of Thea and Lyla's hand. Lyla's whispered something to her and she nodded. She began to walk closer to them.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He responded barely above a whisper. Felicity walked with her head high in the air and was taking steadying breathes.

"Joker," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's nice to see you again," he said looking her up and down. Pulling a small vial out of his pocket he held it out to her. "For you my dear," he said.

"What is it?" She asked not touching it.

"Insurance that no one will find you this time," he said taking a menacing step to her, Oliver moved to stand in front of her and the Joker just chuckled at him, Oliver was physically removed held back by a masked man. "You will drink this," he said handing her the vial.

"I, I can't," she said tearfully.

"Fine, you will be forced then, hold her."  
"No, wait. Please, I'm pregnant," she said full on crying now.

"A baby Queen?" The Joker laughed maniacally that and Oliver looked over at her. As the Joker moved closer to her the sound of glass breaking and gunshots rang out, ARGUS members dressed in tactical gear came in. Oliver, Diggle, Tommy and Roy began to fight the men around them, the Joker grabbed Felicity taking her farther away and towards an exit. She fought against him and Oliver's goal right now was to get to Felicity as quick as he could.

The Joker opened the door and smirked at Oliver as he held Felicity in his grasp. There behind him stood Bruce dressed in his tux, he grabbed the Joker knocking Felicity to the ground as they got into a brutal fist fight. Felicity crawled away as fast as she could get away from the fist fight. Bruce threw the Joker over the balcony and he landed onto the middle of the dance floor unmoving. Bruce and Oliver locked eyes and nodded a silent thank you to each other.

Bruce rushed over to Felicity as Oliver stood over the unmoving Joker, the urge to kill him in front of everyone was strong. Lyla walked over and shouted commands. Oliver rushed up the stairs to find Bruce helping Felicity sit in a chair and kneeling in front of her lifting her hem of her dress to reveal her heel. He saw him take her shoe off and lift her heel.

"Aren't you glad I'm fashionably late for once?" Bruce asked her jokingly as she hissed when he touched her ankle.

"Yea, OW!" She yelled.

"You're going to need to get this looked at. Oliver, are you alright?"

"Yes, are you Felicity? Both of you?"

"Both? I'm perfectly fine Oliver," Bruce responded.

"Oh, um, Bruce. Um, you're going to be an uncle. I'm about ten weeks," she said biting her bottom lip. Bruce froze completely, he was dumbstruck. "Bruce? Are you alright?" Oliver walked over closer to Felicity and cupped her cheeks and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you so much, both of you," he said putting his hand on the small bump he could feel was forming.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?"

"Yeah," Felicity said smiling. Bruce turned to Oliver and punched him hard, catching both Felicity and Oliver off guard. "WHAT THE HELL BRUCE!"

"That's for getting my little sister pregnant but also to remind you to always put them first," Bruce said offering Oliver a hand to stand back up, Oliver clutched his jaw moving it around.

"I'm going to get you back for that you know that right?"

"I'm looking forward to it old man."

After ARGUS took care of the scene taking the Joker into custody and the get him medically looked at Felicity left with Oliver to get her ankle looked at. After they told her it was a pretty bad, she was released after it was wrapped and she was given instructions on how to RICE it. Arriving back at their home they were greeted by their close friends and family, Thea had Roy and John pack up the car with Oliver's presents and had Tommy get cake to bring back to the house.

"So, I heard something you said and wanted you to go ahead and tell all of us," Thea said smiling.

"Thea, the box I brought with me to the party, the one with the gold bow, please." Thea searched for the box and brought it over to Felicity who then turned to Oliver and handed it to him.

"Now I can open it?"

"Now you can open it," she said chuckling. Slowly he took the bow off and opened it to reveal the present box. Lifting the lid he found the following inside, an ultrasound picture, and a onesie that said "You got this daddy" with arrows pointing to the arms, head and other parts of the babies anatomy. Oliver stared at the ultrasound and really looked at it. He could definitely see their baby and the smile that crossed his face was one of the biggest she had ever seen. He leaned over to her and kissed her sweetly.

"This is seriously the best birthday present ever, thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

He heard the heavy sigh leave her lips from her station, she sat back in her chair and rubbed her swollen stomach. The last few months had been amazing and nerve wracking at the same time. His nightmares came back in full force, the fear of anyone being able to take Felicity or their unborn child had him more on edge than necessary. She had gone back on her schedule at work only working half days, her OB/GYN stressing it would be a great idea since she would have a high risk pregnancy. Something to do with her blood work, placenta and something else he couldn't remember correctly.

It had been about an hour since they came back from the field where she had an absolute meltdown and used her loud voice on the entire team since their mission went sideways completely unexpected. She had yelled so much she had actually gotten really dizzy and Diggle had to help her into a chair and tell her to slow down especially for the baby. The team quickly changed after that and said their goodbyes and left both Oliver and Felicity alone. He had taken a longer than necessary shower and had come out and gave her space.

"Oliver?" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," she said tearfully. Oliver moved quickly to her station and squat down in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Hey, don't be, I'm sorry you heard all of what was going on."

"I was so scared," she said a tear making its way down her cheek, he reached up and used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Don't be. I want you to know that I will always come to you, to both of you," he said moving his hand to her bump. The baby kicked hard and he looked up surprised. "I guess the baby was mad at me too?"

"Yes," she said pouting.

"How mad?"

"Like sour gummy starburst and mint chip ice cream and pickles mad and maybe some hot wings on the side mad."

"Done, I love you," he said standing up to kiss her. "Let's go home," he said giving her his hand.

"Let's."

She ended up falling asleep halfway through her bowl of ice cream snoring loud enough for him to hear her in the kitchen. He quickly got rid of the bowls and came back to take her to bed. She snuggled closer to him as he made his way up the stairs. After putting her to bed he locked up the house and set the alarms and made his way back to their bedroom. His phone vibrated in his pocket and pulling it out he saw it was Bruce calling.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"Hey," Bruce said.

"What's up?"

"I need your help," Bruce said.

"What's up?"

"The Green Arrow and his team are needed in Gotham, we have too many things on our plates right now, think you guys can help?"

"I don't see why not, Felicity's due any day now," Oliver said.

"I know," Bruce said his tone obviously down.

"Let me talk to Felicity in the morning and I'll let you know."

"Thank you, how is she?"

"Tired, apparently this is all my fault," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd say."

"It takes two to tango Bruce."

"I know, I tango very well."

"We are not having this discussion, I'll call you in the morning, have a good night."

"You too."

Oliver changed and got into bed snuggling up closer to Felicity and soon he was asleep. In the morning he awoke to an empty bed, which caught him off guard. He quickly moved the bed sheets away to find her in the kitchen on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor, her hair in a messy bun and a bucket with soap and water next to her and she scrubbed with her headphones in. He huffed a laugh while watching her, the nesting had become absolutely insane with her.

"Felicity," he said loud enough for her to hear him.

"Hey, good morning!"

"Honey, shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, I'm like so super energized today and I feel like I need to clean."

"Honey, how about we go out today, for breakfast. Bruce wants us to come to Gotham, they need the help."

"Oh, okay we can go to both. Let me just get this stuff out of the way and a shower and then I need to get changed and yeah, give me like an hour."

"How about I join you?"

"Isn't that how I got like this in the first place?"

"Maybe," he leaned over to kiss her. "I'll get this cleaned up you go meet me in the shower okay?"

"Mmm, Okay."

He helped her up from her spot on the floor and watched her walk waddle across the kitchen and up the stairs to their room. He took care of everything and took two steps at a time to head up to their room. There he was undressing and leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He stepped into the shower closing the space between him and her quickly. Her back to his front, she leans into him letting the water hit her. His left hand finds its place on her bump, where she places her left hand on top of his. She loved these moments, the baby kicked his hand and he smiles big kissing the top of her head.

"Someone's active today."

"You have no idea," she says turning to kiss him.

Minutes later they were out of the shower, she was on top of him while his hands were on her hips, his feet flat against the bed as he met her thrust for thrust. When she came with a shout, he flipped them stopping enough to put a pillow under her stomach and rammed her from behind. The groans and moans were enough to send anyone over who could overhear. Slipping his hand around, he found her clit, moving slowly and soon he was picking up speed, when she began to tremble under him he knew she was close. They both fell over the edge together, completely sweaty and sated.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to need another shower," she said breathless.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need a minute," he said rubbing her hip.

She rolled and got up and rushed to the bathroom and quickly showered and soon he followed. They changed for the day, she in maternity skinny jeans and a white flowy top and canary yellow cardigan and flats, he in jeans, a button down over a t-shirt and his leather jacket. Half an hour later they were sitting at a table ready to order for breakfast.

"So what exactly did Bruce say?" she asked.

"The Green Arrow and his team are needed in Gotham," he said lowering his voice just in case.

"Well, then I guess we're leaving in the morning. I'll text the team," she said pulling out her cell phone.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to go?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, our child actually listens to me already and if I tell the peanut to stay then it will stay," she said confidently.

-Three Days Later-

-Gotham-

"Absolutely not, you stay here," Oliver said through gritted teeth, anger radiating off of him.

"Oliver, I need to be in the field to do this. No one else can do what I do," Felicity said calmly.

"No, it's not just you anymore Felicity. There are two of you, our child needs to be safe too."

"Honey, if I'm not there then how can we stop this from happening? I have to be there. There is no remoting," she said closing the space grabbing his wrist, his blue eyes dark and stormy. "We do this together, you can be with me instead of the team, and you can keep me, I mean us safe."

"I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby."

"I know that, you'll keep us safe, I know it."

"Bruce," he says as he relents. "You take the team, I will have Felicity and John with me."

"GO!" he yells at Felicity who can't run very fast and doesn't get too far. It was an ambush. John and Oliver are fighting the thugs off one after another as she tries to get out to the van. As she turns a corner there is a huge figure in front of her and soon darkness is all she knows.

Waking up she feels a little bit of wetness in between her legs, she was used to this at this point in her pregnancy but this felt like it was a lot more than usual, her whole body felt wet. She hears a muffled scream and a yell and looks up to see her brother, husband and friends hanging from their wrists all of them gagged. Everything hits her at once, she connects eyes with Oliver who has a bloodied face.

"Oh God," she whispers out. She hasn't felt the baby move yet and is worried. "Oliver," she says.

"Mrs. Queen, you're finally awake. Now we can begin," the voice in the shadows says.

"Begin what?" she says through gritted teeth.

"You have something I want and I want you to give it to me," he says from the shadows.

"What the hell do you want, let them go."

"Not until I get what I want."

"What the hell do you want?!" she practically yells at him. The man steps out of the shadows and she gasps covering her mouth. "No, no you're dead."

"No cupcake, I'm not."

The last thing she knows is that she is dizzy and then unceremoniously drops to the ground. Cooper was alive, it was impossible, no unthinkable. When she awoke next she was in a chair her wrists tied to the arms very tight and rope wrapped around her to keep her sitting in the chair. Looking up she wasn't near Oliver anymore, the panic was beginning to start and she tried to swallow it down. Sitting across from her is Cooper, with his evil conniving smile that makes her want to punch him in the face.

"Good morning cupcake," he says.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Them? OH, you mean the ones you came with. I'm having them taken care of so we can have some, quality time."

"Don't you dare touch me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Or what, you won't be able to do anything," he said pulling a syringe out of his pocket filled with an amber colored liquid.

"Don't, Cooper, don't, I'm pregnant," she said her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh cupcake, don't worry, I'll have my fun, you won't know a thing," he said slipping the needle in the crook of her arm, she could feel a little bit of fire in her arm and soon she felt nothing. She fought to keep her head up even though she could feel her head drooping down to her chest, her eyes fought to keep open. He cut the bindings and a few men came in the room and she couldn't speak. She felt herself being moved, the creaking of the bed made her heart rate pick up.

"Oh, don't worry cupcake, I'll make sure you enjoy this," he said as she heard something rip. She could hear yelling, gunshots and something else in the distance. "You, go check it out, make sure I'm undisturbed."

He kissed her on the neck and she could feel him pinning her down just like he had done all those years ago. This time no one was going to save her and she couldn't even save herself. He moved lower and she couldn't see him anymore but she could feel him squeezing her thighs. She was terrified, for her child, for her brother, for her friends, for her husband and for herself. Her eyelids were becoming heavier and her breathing slowed, she couldn't fight it anymore. The darkness took her quickly and she prayed if he killed her, that her child would not suffer.

It had taken Oliver a little longer to get free than he wanted to but after he saw them take her out of the room he fought harder. Breaking the chains he killed all the men in the room and released the group. They took to finding her, one team to the left and the other team to the right. They disarmed men and took their guns, to find her. Bruce fought with Sara and Dick and Oliver fought with John and Roy.

Oliver saw a man step out of the room and knew that was were Felicity and Cooper were. He broke the neck of the man he was fighting and ran down the hall. The man threw punch after punch but Oliver dodged them and finally rammed the guy into the brick wall that he could hear his skull crunch. John kicked the door in to find Cooper between Felicity's legs, half naked with his pants down by his knees. All Oliver saw was red after that, he roared attacking Cooper to the ground. It wasn't until Roy pulled him off of Cooper's body that Oliver realized he had killed Cooper. He looked back to see John checking Felicity's pulse.

"We need to get her out of her, her pulse is thready and she's bleeding Oliver. I don't know what happened but we need to get out of here quickly. Let's go," John said picking her up in his arm.

"Oh God Felicity, baby wake up for me honey, come on," he said desperately. Her head just stayed lolled to the side and her left arm just stayed limp to the side. The found the other team and Bruce's face dropped as soon as he saw Felicity in John's arms.

"We found our things, Alfred is on his way. John, your shirt," Bruce said. Everyone looked at John's shirt, he was covered in blood, his hand covered in blood.

"My God, Felicity, baby," Oliver cried out. They quickly rushed outside were Alfred was pulling up in a van, Sara and Roy rushed to the other van as they headed to the hospital. Alfred had brought a change of clothes and Oliver quickly changed into his jeans and put his button up on and wiped his face with the blood on his shirt. He would tell them they were attacked coming home from dinner. Pulling up to the hospital Oliver jumped out with Felicity in his arms and ran inside.

"Please someone, help me!"

"Put her here sir, how far along is she? What's her name?"

"Felicity Queen, my wife she's forty weeks please save them, please," he said his head spinning.

The wheeled her away, leaving him in the waiting room bleeding and wishing he was there with his wife.

The waiting room was quiet, filled with the team. Oliver couldn't stop pacing, it had been over an hour since they had taken her away. They hadn't told them anything, he was praying to whoever would hear him, praying that they both were safe. At one point John steered him to a bathroom to clean up, the blood poured down the drain and he stood there in almost a catatonic state. His eyes were slightly glazed over and without John's help he would've never made it back to the waiting room. It had now been over an hour and a half and he was going to burst. The door opened and out walked a nurse and a doctor in green scrubs.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes," he answered his voice filled with unuse.

"Your wife and child are doing just fine. They're in recovery now, your wife is still sleeping but your child is very vocal."

"That's definitely because of my wife," Oliver smiled. "When can I see them?"

"We will have them in a room shortly, would you like to know if you had a son or daughter?"

"I will wait until my wife wakes."

"Okay, Mr. Queen, your wife is a fighter."

"I know."

Thirty minutes later he was in the room where Felicity was still asleep, her golden hair slightly stuck to her forehead, the pink hospital gown contrasting against the white sheets of the bed. The soft humming from the blood pressure cuff and the snuffling of the sleeping child, no his child, in the attached bassinet of the bed had him catch his breath. He walked over to the baby who was swaddled and had on a white beanie and was covered with a blanket that had little sheep on it and definitely asleep. The baby looked like Felicity while sleeping, making him smile even more.

"God you are so precious," he said to the sleeping baby.

He pulled up a chair so he could be closer to them, nurses came in to check on them both but it took Felicity two hours later she finally woke up slowly. When she saw Oliver holding their sleeping child in his arms she smiled big. It took her breath away and she sighed in relief knowing he got to her in time.

"Hey," she said catching his attention.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. How's our baby?"

"Our baby is just fine, our baby has been sleeping and is a little angel."

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I didn't want to know until you woke up."

"Can I hold the baby?"

"Of course." The nurse walked in and came to check on them both.

"Oh you're up, how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Oh, no. I don't think so. Um, is our baby okay?"

"Your baby is perfect, but we do need to check to see if we've gone potty yet. Okay so you're gonna lay down the baby gently and we can check the diaper, when you see the yellow or blue stripe that means the baby needs to be changed. So go ahead and remove the baby's swaddle and remove the buttons on the bottom of the onesie and check the diaper." Felicity did as she said as Oliver stood watching close by just in case she needed help.

"It's yellow," she said.

"Okay, that's a pee then, let me get you some wipes and a diaper," the nurse opened some drawers and placed the items next to Felicity. "Here you go, let me know if you need some help."

Felicity removed the flaps on the diaper and looked at Oliver before she opened it up completely. She smiled at him and opened the diaper, there it was the little girl Oliver secretly wanted this entire time. He kissed the top of her head as she changed her daughter's diaper for the first time, the tears came falling down.

"She's so precious," she said tearfully.

"That she is, all seven pounds and four ounces of her. You have a beautiful little girl," the nurse said throwing away the old diaper. At that moment their daughter opened her eyes and began to snuffle again. "And that means she's looking for food," the nurse stated coming back to the bed. "I have three of them my own I've learned all the noises, cries any baby makes. You have a good one there, she's a quiet one but she can be loud. Let me help you," the nurse said showing Felicity how to breastfeed for the first time. Thankfully the baby latched on quickly. Oliver watched amazed at the beauty of the life next to him. "What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Elizabeth Grace Queen," he said.

"That is a perfect name for a princess," the nurse said.

"That she is," Felicity said holding the baby in her arms who was quickly falling asleep.

 **I've had the worst case of writers block of my entire life. So I told myself I wouldn't post anything until I at least two chapters written. So I'm back on track people…look out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

 **-Six Months Old-**

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"Asleep, finally," Felicity moaned into the pillow.

"Oh, that's good then."

"Sleep, Oliver. I need sleep. I am desperate for sleep."

"Sleep Felicity, if anything I got her. You need the rest."

The soft snores coming from his wife told him she was out for the count already. Ellie had been teething and had been keeping Felicity up for the last week and miserable. She was running on fumes and snapping at everyone, she was running comms from home and when Ellie had let out some serious blood curdling screams she called in Babs to help out and excused herself to deal with her no, their daughter while he was out in the field. Time away from home at the Mayor's office helped, he was able to get in a nap before going out into the field, closing the blinds and locking the door was all he needed to do. Some sniffling had him heading straight to the nursery where Ellie was waking up.

"Hey pretty girl," he said in his soothing voice, she smiled big, her beautiful blue eyes were still filled with tears. He reached over and shut off the baby monitor and pulled her into his arms. She took her left hand and shoved it in her mouth instantly chewing on it, drool running everywhere.

"Let's try some of this stuff, huh?" he said in a sweet tone placing some of the teething gel on her gums. After changing her diaper and getting a new bottle, and playing with her for a little bit she started to doze off again. Gently he place her in the crib and turned on her monitor and walked back to his and Felicity's bedroom. Felicity was sprawled out , drooling on her pillow and slightly snoring. He hushed his laugh and quickly showered and got into bed snuggling with her, thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and their day together.

Giggles woke him up, Felicity was still completely asleep next to him. So he gently got out of bed and headed towards the nursery to find Ellie sitting up in her crib. Her blonde mess of curls all over the place, her big blue eyes no longer filled with tears as he made his way over to her. She dropped her stuffed bear and reached up towards him, he easily scooping her in his arms. She snuggled into his neck and released a deep sigh.

"Good morning pretty girl, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked looking at her as he laid her down to change her diaper. She just smiled at him making him smile. That was when he noticed her tooth had popped through. "Oh so now we're good now that the tooth has come through. Good baby. Now mommy can get some sleep."

An hour later and after changing her from her pajamas to a cute onesie and some socks he sat her in the high chair while he cooked breakfast and made coffee. She giggled watching him make funny faces at her while he played "hide and seek" with her, more like she would cover her face and uncover her face to see her daddy giggle at her. Felicity awoke to the smell of coffee and made her way to the kitchen to find her daughter and husband playing in the kitchen, it would end up being one of her favorite memories.

 **-Age 10 Months-**

"Roy, I will be right back, I promise I just have to pee so bad right now," Felicity growled at him.

"Okay, fine. I'll keep an eye on her. But hurry up I have to get out in the field soon."

"THANK YOU!" she squealed running off to the bathroom. Roy walked over to Ellie who was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the podium, playing with her stuffed animals currently a stuffed monkey who was singing to her.

"Hey pretty girl," he said crouching down in front of her, she just looked up her uncle and gave him a toothy grin. "Aren't you beautiful," he said close but not close enough to reach her. She reached out to hand him the stuffed animal but couldn't reach him. For being a ten month old she was very advanced for her age, I mean her mom for crying out loud was a genius. When she couldn't reach Roy she stood up, her little hands looking for balance, Roy's jaw dropped.

"No way," he said. The little girl wobbled for a minute but quickly corrected herself and took a step towards Roy. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled just as Felicity came around the corner to see Ellie moving.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, at that moment Ellie fell on her butt with a resounding "umph" and tried to hand Roy her stuffed monkey with both hands.

"You saw that right?" Roy asked excited.

"I did, she is amazing. But I want Oliver to be here," Felicity said somberly as she walked up to him.

"You want Oliver where?" she heard Oliver say.

"OLIVER! You won't believe it I had to pee soooo bad so Roy was watching Ellie and when I came back she was walking."

"What? REALLY?!"

"Yep," Felicity said nodding her head.

"Oh Ellie," he said, the little girl noticing her daddy was there made grabby hands at him. He went to walk forward but Felicity held his arm, secretly hoping she would walk to get what she wanted.

"Maybe?" she suggested. When Ellie realized her daddy wasn't coming anymore she stood up again, wobbling just a little bit and took a step towards her parents, she continued taking a couple more steps but fell back on her butt and then crawled the rest of her way to the awaiting arms of her daddy who's eyes were filled with tears.

"My little girl is growing up so fast," he said, his voice cracking.

"I know right? She is amazing."

 **-Age 2-**

It had been a hell of a week for team arrow, first John had gone missing while out hitting the streets. The team had separated to check out a building and he was full out gone, Felicity tried to no avail and could not find him. Then Thea, went missing with Roy, this had Oliver in overdrive. He basically commanded Felicity and Ellie to go into lockdown with Sara, which of course had Felicity and Oliver have the biggest argument of their life. Sara had been taken two days later, Oliver reached out to Nyssa. Finally, Oliver and Felicity had settled on the two of them in the bunker while Oliver hit the streets as long as the bunker was in lockdown. He ran back as he heard her gasp into the comm, his lungs burning as he made his way back. He arrived back with an arrow notched and anger radiating off of him.

"DADDY!" he heard Ellie scream as soon as she saw him. Felicity's grip on their daughter tightened. The blade on her throat pressing hard enough to draw a little bit of blood.

"Let them go," Oliver said his voice the deepest she had ever heard him in her life.

"Give me what I want Oliver or I'll take them too," he threatened.

"Malcolm, I don't know what the hell happened to you but I do not have it! They're innocent, leave them out of this. This is between you and me," Oliver said taking a step closer. He pulled Felicity's head back, a yelp out of her mouth had him squeezing his bow tighter." I won't ask you again," Oliver growled.

The next thing he knew was that Felicity screamed, Malcolm hit the ground and Ellie started to scream and cry at the same time. He rushed the platform just as Nyssa and league of assassin members dropped out of nowhere, dragging Malcolm away tying him up.

"Daddy!"

"Baby, you're okay, I got you. Felicity?" He said kneeling next to the two of them as Ellie jumped into his arm and holding onto him for dear life. Nyssa dropped down next to him.

"Ellie, come with me child."

"But daddy, mommy?"

"Go with Aunt Nyssa honey, I'll be right there with mommy okay?" Nyssa took Ellie away surrounded by some of her men, Oliver touched Felicity's neck while his other worked on stopping the bleeding, he felt her pulse was too fast and he knew something was wrong. "Nyssa, I need you please."

"Ellie stay here for just a minute with my friends, I'll be right back."

"Okay, hi, I'm Ellie," he heard his daughter say introducing herself to an assassin. Nyssa joined him quickly.

"Oliver, what is it?"

"She's not moving, something's wrong. He's done something."

"Jade, bring me his weapon," a moment later a woman no more than five feet tall arrived holding the weapon that was on Felicity's neck. "What do you know?" She asked the woman.

"I smell Tibetan pit venom and something else," she said smelling the blade one more time. "I haven't smelled this since I was a child," Jade said her head tilting to the side, her long jet black curly going to the side also. "We need some things, do you know if I can get some supplies nearby?"

"What kind of supplies?"

"I will need juniper berries, quassia wood, bloodroot, devils claw, and wu wei zi."

"Chinatown probably, what can we do for the mean time," Oliver asked.

"She'll need to stay cool, her temperature will continue to rise. We need to do this pretty quickly."

"Oliver, go with Jade, I'll get my team to find out where my Sara is alongside your family. Ellie will be safe with Jasmine and Max. Go," Nyssa said forcefully and began to yell commands to her team. Oliver left with Jade to get everything they needed. Forty five minutes later they arrived back with everything Jade needed. Back in the bunker Nyssa was down in the shower area, Felicity was leaned against the tile, the water spraying on her. Nyssa stood in there with her.

"Ellie fell asleep fifteen minutes ago, Jasmine is the most amazing child speaker. Her temperatures gone up a little but not too much. Malcolm told us where everyone is, I already have a team on their way to get them."

Jade got to work as Oliver stepped into the cold spray and pulled Felicity's body closer to his, his fingers pressing into her neck, her pulse still thread. He prayed to whoever would listen to save her from whatever Malcolm had done to her. Minutes later Jade walked in and handed Oliver the crushed herbs, he tilted Felicity's head back and opened her mouth as Jade poured the contents of the bowl into her mouth. Within minutes her pulse became stronger, better, her color was coming back.

He carried her to a bed and dried her off and changed her into some clothes from a go bag she had. He covered her up and got changed himself, walking back in he saw Ellie sprawled out on her bed her mouth slightly open and soft snores coming from her. He chuckled at his daughters antics. He sat next to Felicity praying she would wake up finally. He took her hand in his and soon drifted off.

Soft giggles woke him up hours later. Ellie had crawled up next to her mom with her doll and Felicity had her eyes open softly talking to their daughter. He thanked God for his blessing and for his family.

 **-Age 7-**

Felicity had planned the ultimate Walt Disney World vacation for her family. Ellie's obsession with Disney had only grown from watching every single princess movie and reciting them word for word. Thanks to Thea her ever growing collection of Princess dresses had grown, to have its own closet. The plane had touched down about an hour earlier and after heading down to catch the Disney's Magical Express to their resort. Knowing Ellie would lose her mind once they arrived.

Once on the bus Ellie couldn't sit still looking out the window next to Oliver. Felicity smiled at him and her daughter. This was their first real big theme park vacation and Felicity's first time at Disney. Forty-Five minutes later they were getting off the bus at the Animal Kingdom Lodge Villas-Kidani village. They were greeted by a very nice man and ushered inside to check in.

"Welcome Queen family to Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge Villas-Kidani Village. Your room is ready for you. May I please borrow your magic bands to connect them to your room. Will you be adding a credit card to your bands?"

"Yes please," Felicity said pulling out her American Express black card.

"Would you like to add a pin for your trip or a limit?"

"Yes to the pin and no to the limit. I have a feeling Ellie is going to go crazy."

"Most children do ma'am. You're all set. Here are your magic bands, this is a map of the resort and a schedule of events. Your reservations are currently set, if you'd like to see the concierge at the end of the counter she can make any changes or schedule anything else for you while you are staying with us. Is there anything else I can do to assist you?"

"No thank you so much. Now to find my husband and daughter."

"I believe they're the ones standing by the windows ma'am."

"They are, thank you again."

Felicity walked up to her crew and gave each one of them their bands. They found their way to their room and walked in. The giant two bedroom suite with a savannah room was amazing. Felicity opened the curtains and Ellie squealed. The giraffes were so close to their room that even Felicity was awestruck.

"Mama they're so close. Do you think I can touch one?"

"No sweetie, they can't get to close to the rooms. Are you ready to get changed to go to the parks? They're going to bring our luggage later on."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready," she said running off to her room. Oliver walked into their room and put his backpack down and smiled at his wife.

"King size bed," he said suggestively.

"Mmm, hmm. We have a daughter waiting for us."

"I know, but she'll crash soon enough," he tried to reason.

"Yes she will. I wonder what park she'll choose first. I mean it's our first day and it's still early enough plus they have this extra magic hours thing."

"Felicity, stop talking," he said pulling her close kissing her on the lips.

"I'm ready!" Ellie shouted from the living room area.

Felicity winked at Oliver and put her bag down and quickly changed her shoes to a pair of sneakers. After a quick bathroom break they left their room on their way to the busses to take them to the parks for the first time as a family. Ellie had decided she wanted to go to Magic Kingdom first, which fit in with their dinner plans perfectly since they had dinner reservations at Cinderella's Royal Table.

Arriving to the transportation center they rode the monorail over to the park. Ellie was so excited she was practically bouncing, Oliver stood holding the guard rail while Felicity sat next to Ellie. Excitement filled her too. Once inside the park and they saw the castle for the first time Ellie squealed and hugged her parents with tears in her eyes. This was the beginning to the most epic family vacation ever. Especially, when nine months later, little Thomas Robert Queen was born screaming as loud as he could.

 **A/N: Okay so it's been a while but between 1) finding out we're having a baby! 2) Microsoft Word no longer working on my iPad for some God awful reason 3) Life 4) Writers Block…I'm back.**

 **I've missed you all. A couple of more chapters and onto our new story….Bratva Oliver (which we all love)….Felicity and him….I can't wait..**

 **And can I just say the last few episodes of Arrow…HOLY CRAP!**


End file.
